Stars Hollow Trivia Luke's Bet!
by Jmaka
Summary: Back by popular demand! The story plays out with Luke's original bet! A town event and a friendly wager turns everything on its ear. Set in Season 4, after Nicole before Luke Can See Her Face episode.
1. Small Town Charm

Written by popular demand, this story, takes you, charming readers, through the follow-through of Luke's first bet from my original story Stars Hollow Trivia. This story will be a stand-alone story meaning you won't have to read the original to understand this one. As a side note though, do read it. It had some hilarious and hot scenes in there and got some pretty decent reviews.

For those of you have already read the original story, don't think you can skip over the first chapters. I have changed the story in parts to better support this story line (yes, I have a plot!), so you may see some subtle differences. I also posted that story a couple of months ago so you may have forgotten the set up. (Though the stats page still shows you guys are hitting that story like crazy—thanks!)

This story will contain smut, smut and oh yeah more smut, pretty much what everyone was clamoring for so no kiddies please. I do not want to be responsible for teaching sexual technique to young'uns!

There have been a lot of randy Luke/Lorelai stories out there. I've had this kicking around in my head for months so any similarity to some other interlude is totally accidental. Although I have not read any scenarios containing what I am going to write, I have stopped reading the adult rated stories (sniff) so if anyone has written something similar in the meantime, I am unaware of it.

Last note: Due to the smut, the characters may seem a little AU at times. There ain't no way around it so either live with it or don't read but yes I am aware. I'll try to keep them as close as possible.

Setting: Season 4 after Nicole, and the Inn is not open yet.

* * *

Small Town Charm

Lorelai walked down the street breathing in the fresh spring air. She loved this time of the morning. She walked past Taylor's soda shop. Yes, the sun was shining, the birds were singing….

"Taylor, I swear one day I am gonna kill you," Luke declared literally erupting from the shop.

….and the townsfolk were fighting. Yep, another glorious day. Lorelai stopped to watch.

"Luke, you don't have to display anything," Taylor argued following him out. "Just participate. As part of the town's business community, it is your duty to do this."

Lorelai watched Luke closely. She loved watching him rant. His face was so animated, his eyes blazing with emotion. He was usually so guarded, so unflappable which made these outbursts all the more special. She sometimes deliberately provoked him herself because of the rush it gave her when she got him to respond like this.

"Taylor, I didn't even go to the crazy town meeting where you proposed this harebrained stunt! I've never participated in these things. What makes you think I'm going to now?" He noticed Lorelai standing off to the side watching the argument with a slight smile on her face. Her smile got bigger when she realized he was looking at her.

"Nothing like a town rant first thing in the morning," she interjected with a grin.

"Don't," Luke warned her, knowing her stance on town events.

Lorelai knew exactly what he was ranting about. She had attended the town meeting where Taylor proposed having a Stars Hollow Trivia contest. The meeting attendees unanimously agreed it might be fun and Taylor quickly defined the contest. He had compiled a list of questions ranging from legend to actual history, current events and past happenings and events in the town. Whoever had the highest score would win. Taylor proposed silly prizes like free ice cream for a month or the keys to the city but he emphasized it would come down to bragging rights by one person in the town.

Certain establishments in the town would be "testing centers" where people could spend time taking the test. Luke's being one of the more popular places was immediately suggested. Even though most of the town were dead certain that Luke wouldn't want his place of business used for a town event, Taylor had been sure he could convince him otherwise.

Taylor was wrong.

"I can't believe you thought I would go along with this," Luke ranted at Lorelai as he made his way back to the diner. She trailed after him, grinning to herself as the rant transferred itself to her. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Well," Lorelai admitted, "one, it's always fun to see you and Taylor go at it. I could sell tickets. Two, your rants are legendary. Sometimes you outdo yourself. I try to predict how high your blood pressure goes when you are screaming at Taylor. It reminds me of those things that pop out of turkeys when they are done."

"Your concern for my health is touching," he said sarcastically. They entered the diner and Lorelai sat at the counter as Luke rounded it. He grabbed a mug, slammed it down and filled it with coffee before she could say a word.

"What no lecture on coffee intake today?" Lorelai asked, surprised

"Hell, if you are gonna watch me rant myself into an aneurysm, I am gonna take you down with me by feeding you coffee. Then we'll be even," Luke declared.

"Sometimes you can be so dark," Lorelai quipped, encouraging him. "I like it."

"Thank you."

Lorelai sipped her coffee. "Are you sure you don't want to do this?" she asked with a sly grin.

Luke leaned over the counter until he was at eye level. "Have I ever participated in one of this town's crazy events?" The full force of Luke's eyes unnerved Lorelai and suddenly sent her heart pounding. Sometimes the way Luke looked at her made her feel all fluttery inside.

"Well, no," Lorelai backed off a little but recovered quickly. "Okay so you don't allow people to take the test here. Will you at least participate? Flex that mighty brain and show people how smart you are?"

"Answering questions about this crazy town, its history and the stupid legends hardly proves me to be smart," Luke disagreed. "It's useless trivia."

"Fine, so you're not a font of useless trivia. You're not a veritable cultural wasteland of unnecessary information," Lorelai chided. "Would it hurt you to break out of your hermit hole and actually have some fun?"

"I have fun," Luke pointed out. "Just because I don't parade around with the townspeople does not mean I am dull. I can have fun by myself or in smaller groups."

"Okay, fun by yourself--dirty!" Lorelai said laughingly then conceded. "If you want to be like the Unabomber, go right ahead. I won't stop you. You go ahead, distance yourself from everyone in the town."

Luke threw up his hands. "I don't want all those people in here. Most of them aren't going to order anything so they'll just take up all my tables."

"Fine," Lorelai soothed him. "You don't have to offer your diner as a testing site. We have K.C.'s and Weston's."

Luke snorted and turned away as Miss Patty entered the diner. She sashayed up to the counter and observed Luke slamming things around behind the counter. She sat down next to Lorelai.

"I told Taylor he'd refuse," Miss Patty sighed shaking her head. "Maybe if you talked to him…" If anyone could get Luke to do something it was Lorelai.

"He already shot me down," Lorelai confirmed. "But I am trying to get him to at least take the test for fun."

"Oh Luke," Miss Patty pleaded. "You have to at least do that."

"Sorry, Patty," Luke replied as he walked over and gave her a menu. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Well," Miss Patty shrugged. "We won't make you do it if you don't want to." She gazed at Lorelai who had half her attention on her coffee, the other half on Luke. "You'll be there at K.C.'s on Saturday won't you Lorelai? And maybe bring Rory?"

"I'll be there but Rory probably won't be coming home this weekend. You know how it is with finals coming up in a month," Lorelai said. "She comes home so seldom now."

"I'm sorry she won't make it," Patty said sadly. "But I'm glad you'll be there. Since Rory has been at school and you've been working to get the Inn together, we hardly see you anymore. It's like you've become a hermit."

Lorelai nearly spit out her coffee hearing Patty call her a hermit. She had just called Luke the same thing not five minutes earlier. She glanced at Luke and seeing him smirk, knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Distancing yourself from the town," Luke tsked shaking his head in mock-reproach. "People will think you're like the Unabomber."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Luke. "I know I haven't had time for anything else lately because I've been busy with the Inn," Lorelai answered Patty. She stared right into Luke's eyes as she stated, "But you can count on me," she said emphasizing the word me. "I'll be there."

"Good, good," Patty nodded, noticing the look between Luke and Lorelai and wondered about it. "I'll think you'll have a good time."

Lorelai continued to stare into Luke's eyes, throwing down the gauntlet, daring him to show up Saturday. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

tbc


	2. A Friendly Wager

Well! I can see you all were just cooling your jets waiting on me to start this story. Actually I was very surprised and pleased with the response I got. Y'all are great and I appreciate all of your very kind words. Jeez I hope I don't start to suck now! Hee.

* * *

A Friendly Wager 

When Lorelai arrived at K.C.'s, she was surprised at how packed it was. Miss Patty had certainly gotten the word out. Most of the town regulars were sitting at tables, having a good time. She spied Miss Patty, Babette and Morey sitting together. She joined them.

"Nice turnout," Lorelai observed as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's nice to get out and socialize, dear," Miss Patty agreed. "We don't do it often enough."

Lorelai refrained from commenting. She knew she was in the company of the two main town gossips. Almost all information came from these two and she was pretty sure that all they did was socialize.

"So Lorelai, doll, ya gonna take the test?" Babette asked.

"Of course!" she said brightly. "I may not beat out you two but I think I'll score pretty high. I'm hoping to beat out Kirk at least."

"Oh, I don't know, Sugah," Babette disagreed. "Kirk knows a lot about this town. Don't let his looks deceive ya."

"Hmmm," Lorelai reconsidered. "Okay, maybe not Kirk, then." She glanced around and spotted Luke walking in and heading to the bar. "Luke!" Lorelai decided. "I bet I can beat out Luke!"

"He said he wouldn't participate," Miss Patty said. She watched Luke order a beer then she looked sideways at Lorelai. She was sure Lorelai's comments the other day had somehow managed to convince him to show up at the bar. She, like most of the town, was secretly rooting that the two of them would get together someday. Patty was sure there was interest on both sides but they persistently ignored it. Maybe with the right encouragement they would finally see what the rest of the town saw. All we have to do is keep them in each other's path, Patty thought. "Maybe you can convince him before Taylor arrives with the tests," she said aloud.

"Hey, I'll give it a shot," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai got up and joined Luke at the bar. She signaled to the bartender and he brought her a beer.

"Hey," she greeted Luke, nudging him before she sat down next to him. "I'm didn't expect to see you here." She was actually elated and the feeling surprised her. It wasn't often that they could converse socially. Usually he was waiting on her at the diner or they exchanged the occasional greeting as they passed each other in town.

Luke gave her a sidelong glance, covertly skimming her appearance as she sat down. Per usual, she dressed sexy. Her jeans hugged every curve like they were spray-painted on and the V-neck of her shirt was displaying her cleavage. Inwardly his defenses went up in an attempt to steel himself against wiles that usually destroyed any rational thought.

"Why are you surprised that I'm here?" Luke countered gruffly. "I told you I go out and have fun. I just decided to come watch the current train wreck that Taylor has planned."

Lorelai cocked her head to one side. "Uh-huh," she nodded playing along as if she accepted his answer then gave up the pretense. "Ha! I knew you'd show up here tonight! I talked you into it!"

"You did not talk me into it," Luke argued. "You tried bullying me to come then practically declared that if I didn't I would be the town hermit and forever ostracized. Like I care." He sipped his beer.

"And yet, here you are," she speculated thoughtfully. "Hmmm, maybe you do listen to me." she returned good-naturedly as she nudged him again. She flipped her hair as she made herself more comfortable.

She was already bringing out the big guns. Luke groaned internally and did not reply. He had to admit that he did listen to her and take her advice but he didn't want to reveal that to her. She had too much control over him as it was.

"So, you gonna take the test?" she asked.

"No." Luke gestured to the bartender to set him up with a shot.

"C'mon, Luke," Lorelai urged him drawing closer. The scent of her perfume caught his attention. Not overpowering but just so—Lorelai. As the bartender poured the tequila shot, she indicated that she wanted one too. The bartender put the salt shaker and a bowl of lime wedges nearby.

"I don't do town events," he declared. He licked his wrist, shook some salt onto it, licked the salt then downed the shot. As he reached for a piece of lime, he saw Lorelai toss back her shot in the same manner. As he watched her lick her wrist, he swallowed. It has suddenly gotten warm in the bar. She motioned to the bartender to set them up again and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Loosen up a little," Lorelai wheedled. The bartender brought them both another round of beer and shots. "It might be fun!" This time he didn't watch her lick her wrist. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Taylor Doose come up with something fun?" Luke snorted. "Your idea of fun is pretty strange. Here." He raised his shot and she did the same. "Cheers." They downed the shots together.

"Fine," she conceded after a moment, "but maybe you could just unbend for once. Suck it up, do your civic duty for once." Her tone was slightly irritated. The tequila was making her bold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked. The bartender approached again, but he waved him away. The way he was feeling, he needed to pace himself. "What are you after here?"

"I want you to play so I can beat you," Lorelai confessed.

"No way," Luke snorted again. "I am not doing it."

"Aww, be man, grow a pair," Lorelai said a little tipsy. She leaned up against him, her breast pressing into his arm. "I bet I can kick your ass," she whispered near his ear.

She probably isn't even aware of what she's doing Luke thought. He focused on her words and actually laughed at her. The alcohol was kicking in and giving him a reckless buzz. "You wish."

"Care to make it interesting?" Lorelai challenged him.

"What a side bet between you and me?" Luke asked. "You wanna put money on it?"

"Oh ye of stale, limiting opportunities," Lorelai teasingly mocked him. "Think bigger, bolder. Go crazy!" Lorelai saw him pondering her words and got excited. "The possibilities are limitless! Ooh when you lost you would have to do all the fix-it jobs around my house for a month! Or attend town meetings for a year!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious. Luke was having a hard time keeping up with her chattering. The tequila and the beer had definitely lowered his guard. He found her smiles and hair flips eroding his resistance. She was still leaning up against him, hell she was practically in his lap. He knew under these conditions it would only be a matter of time before he caved; he found his resolve weakening as he stared into her mischievous eyes. Suddenly her last statement sunk into his brain.

"Wait a minute," Luke protested. "If we do this, there should be a time limit." He was not going to attend town meetings for a year. He eyed Lorelai suspiciously. "You'd keep changing your mind about what you wanted anyway. You wouldn't stand firm on the terms."

"I most certainly would!" Lorelai huffed in indignation suddenly moving back onto her stool. She met his knowing gaze and said sheepishly, "Okay, maybe not. We could write our wagers and put them in sealed envelopes! Let's do that now!"

Luke looked at her confused. "Where in the heck are you gonna get envelopes in a bar?"

Lorelai rummaged in her purse and whipped out envelopes. Luke shook his head in disbelief. The junk she carried in her purse. She got two sheets of paper from the bartender and passed one to Luke.

"Where is the pen you take your orders with? Use that," Lorelai prompted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't carry that pen with me," Luke groused at her. Lorelai fished out another pen from her purse and handed it to him. She watched Luke pause, pen poised over the paper, trying to come up with a suitable wager.

"Ask for the moon and the stars bucko. Doesn't matter cuz you are going down," Lorelai predicted. "Down, downtown, lowdown, so down…" she trailed off running out of words.

"You so cannot pull off the trash talk," Luke told her.

"I can so!" Lorelai declared.

"Whatever," Luke shook his head then remembered what they had been talking about. "Time limit. I am not doing some crazy stunt for months on end just for your amusement."

"One month," Lorelai decided. "Deal?"

"Deal," Luke agreed. Lorelai held out her hand. Luke stared at it, thinking of a better way to seal the deal. Then he looked at her before finally grabbing her hand and giving it one firm shake.

"Let's drink on it! One more," Lorelai coaxed him. She was pressed up against him.

"Fine," Luke agreed even though he was already feeling pretty good with what he already had in the short time he had been there.

The bartender set them up again. As they downed their shots and finished off their beer, Taylor walked in with a large envelope.

"Ooh, it's almost time!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly clapping her hands in glee. The tequila was giving her a warm glow. "We need to write down our wagers!" She settled back on her stool and chewed the end of her pen for a moment then looked over at Luke. "For the next thirty days, Lucas Danes…" she said aloud as she was writing. She gave him an evil grin and finished writing in silence.

Luke watched her as she was writing. She had cupped her hand around the paper so he couldn't see what she wrote. She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it in the envelope and sealed it then wrote her name on it. She gave him a dazzling smile, one that made him unconsciously tighten his grip on his beer. God, what she was doing to him.

"C'mon," she urged him. "Write something, anything! This is your big chance!" she told him then got cocky, "Doesn't matter cuz you're not gonna win!" She gave him another brilliant smile that made his head spin. "Write whatever you want!"

Luke, mesmerized by her killer smile, didn't think. He knew what he wanted. His hand moved of it own volition, committing a long-desired wish to paper. As he began writing, Lorelai craned her neck like she was peeking. He copied her method of hiding what he was writing. He quickly finished and stuffed his wager in his envelope without giving it a second thought. He sealed the envelope and wrote his name on it.

"What do we do with them?" he asked slowly. Yep, with the tequila and the beer he was feeling pretty good. He gave Lorelai a lazy smile.

"I'll keep 'em!" Lorelai declared. She grinned back at him. She was having fun and realized she was glad he was there. She grabbed Luke's envelope and put them both back in her purse as Taylor walked up to them.

"Hello, Lorelai," he nodded at her then gave another nod. "Luke. Lorelai, do you want to take the test now?" He had noticed that both Luke and Lorelai seemed a little drunk. "You may want to have your wits about you. This test isn't easy."

"We'll be fine," Lorelai proclaimed. "Give us the tests."

"Luke, you're taking the test?" Taylor eyebrows rose in surprise as a smug expression crossed his features. "Well—"

"Shut up Taylor and give me the test before I change my mind," Luke growled at him. He growled at Taylor as a matter of principle.

Taylor handed them both a test. "Good luck," he said and walked away.

"No peeking," Lorelai waggled a finger at him.

Luke just gave her a look. He motioned to the bartender to set them up for another round while they both started on the test.

"Wow," Lorelai commented, sipping her beer, "some of these questions are really easy and some of them…Name the first family that founded Stars Hollow? Is Taylor kidding?"

"There are some easy ones," Luke glanced over the test.

"What business occupied the spot before Luke's Diner?" Lorelai asked. "Well, duh."

"Remind me to yell at Taylor for putting my business in this stupid test," Luke said tossing back another shot.

"Name the manufacturer and product that Stars Hollow is noted for?" Lorelai boggled at the difficulty of the question.

After about fifteen minutes they both finished their tests. As they did so, Taylor glided up and quickly snatched them away. "No comparing answers," Taylor warned. "We'll be announcing the results at the next town meeting," he told them.

"Oh, joy," Luke deadpanned. Lorelai giggled.

"One more drink!" Lorelai declared. She leaned up against Luke. "C'mon, one more."

As the bartender set them up yet again, Luke said, "Last one." He was feeling a little fuzzy. Belatedly he realized they were in a public place. He was enjoying the fact that Lorelai was leaning up against him a little too much.

"Spoilsport," Lorelai pouted.

Once they downed their last shots and finished off their beers, Luke vaguely remembered that he was opening the diner in the morning.

"I have to go," Luke said. He tossed some money next to his glass and stood up. He hung onto the bar to keep himself steady.

Lorelai's lower lip made an encore appearance as she wordlessly pouted at him again. She got to her feet as well and immediately pitched backward. Luke threw out his arm and pulled her against him, steadying her.

"I think we've both had enough," he said looking down at her.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, each quietly wondering what the other was thinking. The press of their bodies against each other had the effect of a splash of cold water, but Luke didn't let her go.

"You didn't drive did you?" Luke asked finally.

"No, I walked here. And I think I can crawl back," Lorelai bobbed her head as if agreeing with her own words.

"I'll walk you home," Luke offered. Lorelai looked at him strangely that fluttery feeling again taking root inside her. "Just to make sure you make it," he added.

"Who's gonna make sure you make if you make it back to the diner?" Lorelai wondered.

"Don't worry, I know how to crawl too," Luke assured her.

They looked at each other for a minute, completely serious, then burst out laughing and headed towards the door.

"Look at that," Miss Patty nudged Babette. They watched Luke and Lorelai stagger out of the bar, leaning against each other. "Do you think…?"

"Nah, they're too drunk," Babette said regretfully. "But boy, it's nice to dream."

As they walked outside the cool evening air caused them to sober up a bit.

"We can do this," Lorelai giggled but the distance to her house seemed very far.

"Or die trying," Luke laughed.

A car glided smoothly to the curb in front of where they were standing. After a moment, Kirk got out.

"Need a ride?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk?" Lorelai blinked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I sometimes offer my services as town designated driver," Kirk explained in a no-nonsense voice. "I noticed both you and Luke appear to be a trifle unsteady on your feet probably from imbibing too much alcohol."

"We have not!" Lorelai said indignantly as she swayed into Luke. She relaxed against him, comfortably. "We're fine! We just finished taking the trivia test!" Lorelai announced, as if taking the test proved they were sober.

"Oh," Kirk shook his head, "not the best venue for taking the test. You should have taken it at Weston's like I did earlier in the week. There is no way you could beat me." Kirk prided himself on winning the dance contest every year and this was no different.

"I'm not going to beat you, Kirk," Lorelai admitted, "I've given up on trying to beat you when it comes to town events Kirk. You win."

"Yes!" Kirk shouted pumping his fist in the air. "I love to win! I never won when I was a kid. Nobody ever picked me for sports either."

"Kirk, sometimes you make me very sad," Lorelai said.

"Kirk, we don't care about you never winning or that you never got picked for sports, we care about getting home," Luke piped up. In the short time they had been standing there, he decided he couldn't walk Lorelai home and make it home himself. And unfortunately, now that Kirk was there, it looked like he would be going back to the diner after all. "If you're going to take us, then take us."

"Get in," Kirk said as he got back behind the wheel.

Luke stumbled over to the rear passenger door and opened it. He waited for Lorelai to get in and slide over before getting in himself.

"Such a gentleman," Lorelai twittered in a southern accent.

"Don't get used to it," Luke returned, half-laughing to himself.

They both relaxed into the seat as Kirk drove away. In a few minutes, they were pulling up to Lorelai's house.

"Gilmore residence," Kirk announced. He picked up a clipboard and began writing on a sheet, like a cab driver logging his time.

Luke blinked in surprise at how fast they had arrived at Lorelai's house. He looked over at her, she had her eyes closed. Not sure if he could walk around the car and open her door and sure that Kirk wasn't going to do it, he leaned across her and opened the door. As he moved back he noticed her eyes had opened and she was staring at him. He froze; their faces just inches apart.

"You're home," he said in a quiet voice.

Lorelai didn't speak. She had gotten lost in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. Time seemed to stand still. Neither moved, or so she thought. Was Luke actually moving closer?

"Meter's running," Kirk's voice shattered the moment. He hadn't looked up from what he was doing. Luke paused. He looked deeply into her eyes and then his gaze dropped to her lips. For a second, Lorelai thought he was going to kiss her. Suddenly he shook his head and moved back and Lorelai was surprised at the disappointment she felt.

"Okay, Kirk," Luke acknowledged and Lorelai remembered they weren't alone. Now she was thankful he had moved away. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she did not want Kirk witnessing it and blabbing all over town.

"Thanks, Luke for…well thanks," Lorelai smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." She got out of the car and shut the door. Luke watched her carefully walk up her steps and unlock the door. She turned and waved to him.

"So Luke, where to?" Kirk asked. "We could go back to the bar. You can be my wingman."

"Drop me at the diner, Kirk," he said as he slumped back into the seat and closed his eyes.

tbc


	3. And the Winner Is

Okay, all of your enthusiasm has just amazed me! Thank you all so much for your kind words! You all seemed primed (and impatient) for me to continue with this story. Just so y'all know, I probably will not be updating as quickly as I have been once the story fully splits off into its new plot line. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but I have to start my Christmas cookies and believe me I make a LOT of them.

I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but I am feeling indulgent and in a really good mood. (The next chapter is coming together VERY quickly.) So for those of you that celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving. All of you who don't, best wishes and give me my Thanksgiving wish and review! Just kidding. As always, if you feel strongly enough about it, good or bad, let me know.

* * *

And the Winner Is.… 

Lorelai gingerly walked into the diner, rubbing her temples and squinting at the light. After slowly looking around, she staggered over to a table and sat down. She immediately put her head down on the table. The cool surface felt good on her forehead.

"Coffee?" a voice softly questioned.

"Ugh, not so loud," Lorelai whined. She picked her head up and stared at Luke. He carefully placed a coffee cup on the table and filled it. Lorelai noticed he looked a little worse for wear this morning too. He was dressed in his usual flannel, jeans and baseball cap. He hadn't bothered to shave but with Luke you could never tell.

"I love you," Lorelai sighed as she picked up the cup and drank deeply. She felt better almost immediately.

"What?" Luke asked in surprise, ignoring the sudden jolt to his brain, his heart and his stomach at hearing those words from her. Then he realized she was speaking to the cup of coffee.

Lorelai continued drinking the coffee until she emptied the cup. She gratefully peeked at him over the rim of her coffee cup. She held it up for a refill and Luke complied. "You are my hero," she cooed gratefully. "An out-and-out Coffee god."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Pancakes coming up," he said and walked away. He knew she would want her special hangover food.

"A Pancake god too!" she called after him then stopped as her head gave a sickening throb. She put her head down on the table again.

The bell chimed cheerily as someone entered the diner. Lorelai let out a low whimper of distress, sure the bell's main purpose in life was to make her head explode.

"Hey Sugah," Babette's raspy voice grated on her nerves, "that was some night last night huh?"

"Uh-huh." It was all Lorelai could manage. She kept her head on the table.

"Boy, you and Luke really tied one on," Babette observed. She wondered if anything had happened between them.

"Yeah," Lorelai mumbled then picked her head up and looked around. Where was Luke with those pancakes?

"Yeah you could barely walk when you left the bar. You were hanging all over each other," Babette continued leadingly.

"Well we did have a lot to drink," Lorelai agreed. She saw Luke come out of the kitchen with the pancakes. Thank god, she thought.

"You made it home okay?" she asked assessing Lorelai's reaction to see if there was some juicy gossip to be had.

Lorelai didn't reply. Her attention was on Luke and the life-saving breakfast he was carrying. She smiled as he came closer.

"Lorelai?" Babette questioned then decided to be more direct. "Tell me about last night!"

"Kirk picked us up outside the bar," Lorelai answered her, finally focused on what Babette was saying. "He dropped me off then Luke. End of story."

"Oh," Babette sounded disappointed. Luke came up and set the plate down. "Well, I'll leave ya to your breakfast then," she said getting up and walking out of the diner.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

"Last night," Lorelai explained dully. "Speculation about what happened when we left the bar."

Luke stood for a minute trying to recall the finer details of last night. "But nothing happened," he said confused.

Lorelai swallowed a bit of pancake. "I know. We had some drinks, made a friendly bet and went home."

"Uh, yeah," Luke's brow furrowed, remembering, "the bet." Everything flooded back to him instantly and he looked panicked. "You still have the envelopes?"

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai said noticing his sudden distress. "You scared about what you're gonna have to do when you lose?"

Luke stared at her for a long moment, thinking about last night and remembering his wager. Then it occurred to him: Lorelai always took part in town events. She loved this town. She was involved in the town more so than he. Granted she wasn't born here but she knew everyone, everybody. There was no way he could possibly beat her on the test about Stars Hollow. If he kept his cool, he might be able to finagle his envelope away from her without her ever reading it. Then the only thing he'd have to worry about would be making good on whatever Lorelai wagered. He could do this.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've gone to great lengths to choose the most humiliating stunt designed to make a fool out of me," Luke said, trying to act normally.

"I did my best," Lorelai teased him. "I'm going to erect the stands right outside the diner so everyone can watch."

"And when do we get the results of this stupid test?" Luke wanted to know.

"Well the town meeting's coming up in a few days," Lorelai supplied. "Ya got three days to prepare yourself for the worst," she grinned evilly.

"You haven't opened the envelopes have you?" He tried to act casual.

"Nope," Lorelai informed him, "it'll be more dramatic once we know the results. You know, build up the anticipation."

"I can hardly wait," Luke rolled his eyes then turned away, hoping she hadn't gone crazy with her bet and itching to get his hands on his envelope.

* * *

"Okay, people, next order of business," Taylor read from his notes. "A petition to refurbish our town square awnings has been proposed by a local merchant." 

"Local merchant?" Babette piped up. "Taylor everyone knows you're the merchant that proposed this. What are you trying to pull?"

"I think the awnings are just fine," Miss Patty interjected. "They are all so colorful. They make the town look so festive."

"They make the town look like a carnival," Taylor cut in. "All those different colors clashing together. They're an assault on the tourists' eyes and are driving away business."

"I suppose you have proof of this?" Gypsy piped up from the middle row.

"Well not proof necessarily," Taylor admitted.

"Taylor, cut to the chase," Lorelai called from the back. "Why are you proposing this?"

"Well, I am redoing the awnings for the soda shop and the colors are very nice and I think everyone having the same color awnings will pull the look of the town together and make it more attractive to tourism," Taylor explained.

"In other words," Lorelai said, clarifying Taylor's position, "everyone has to pick your colors and no one else has any say." She was sorry Luke wasn't here for this. The rant this would have inspired would have put all his other rants to shame.

"I didn't say that, exactly," Taylor protested weakly, "…yet."

Miss Patty took matters into her own hands. She stood up and elbowed Taylor away from the podium. "All those in favor?" she called out.

Only Taylor and Kirk raised their hands.

"Kirk you don't even own a business," Miss Patty pointed out.

Kirk's eyes shifted back and forth between Miss Patty and Taylor. "I know, but I always want to stay on Taylor's good side."

"All opposed?" Everyone else put up their hands. Lorelai raised both.

Miss Patty grabbed the gavel and banged it. "Motion denied." She handed the gavel back to Taylor. "That's it for your agenda, Taylor. Announce the results. That's what we're all waiting for."

"Alright," Taylor said snippily. "Last order of business: I have the results of our town trivia contest. I am pleased to say that a lot of you scored very well. It does my heart good to see how our town's history has been instilled—"

"Get on with it, Taylor," Babette interrupted.

"Fine," Taylor said slightly miffed. "The winner of the Stars Hollow Trivia Contest and the winner of a year's supply of ice cream, up to one hundred dollars..."

"Cheapskate," Gypsy called out.

"…and the keys to the city, not to mention bragging rights as being the most knowledgeable person on Stars Hollow history is…" Taylor voice was building up to a crescendo as he paused for dramatic effect.

"Just tell us already!" Lorelai shouted.

"Kirk!" Taylor finished with a flourish.

"Yes!" Kirk erupted from his seat and started doing a weird hopping dance from side to side. He turned to face the townspeople. "In your face!" He pointed at each person in the front row and continued down the line. "In your face! In your face!"

"What about the rest of us?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have a list in order of scoring for everyone who participated and I will be posting it after the meeting," Taylor explained. "Thank you all for participating. We're adjourned."

Taylor immediately took a sheet of paper and tacked it up on the bulletin board near the door. Everyone crowded around it. Lorelai slowly made her way over to the board.

"Let's see how we did, Sugah," Babette said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai agreed.

The crowd thinned out and Lorelai finally made it up to the list with Babette close behind. She ran her finger down the list.

"Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette, hey you got the bronze, Morey, Mrs. Gleason, Mrs. Kim, Luke, Lane, Andrew, Bootsy, Lorelai…." Lorelai read aloud. She stopped and read through the list again the truth slowly sinking in. He beat me, she thought shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ah, well so you didn't beat Luke. It was fun though," Babette commiserated. "You headin' over to the diner?"

Lorelai was only half-listening to her. Truthfully she felt a little let-down, a little deflated. She never considered that Luke might do better on the test than she would. All that gloating she had done, all the teasing and now she was going to have to eat crow. For the first time she wondered what Luke had wagered. She realized she was going to find out and soon.

"Yeah I was gonna grab some dinner," Lorelai agreed as they walked out of the studio.

"Oh, I'll catch up to ya, hon," Babette told her. "I gotta check with Patty on somethin'."

Lorelai nodded and continued on. Taylor had called the meeting a little earlier than usual so it was still light out. The diner was busy and Lorelai could see Cesar come out of the kitchen to deliver some plates and Luke taking orders. Lorelai paused at the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

After a quick cursory glance around, she decided she would sit at the counter. She sat a few stools down from Kirk at the end right near the curtain to the back. Kirk was busily eating some pie with ice cream on it, probably celebrating his big win. Lorelai shook her head. Kirk really had no life.

Finally Luke came over to her. He seemed almost reluctant to approach her and Lorelai for the life of her could not figure out why. He had won, hadn't he?

"Okay," Luke said resignedly, pouring her a cup of coffee. "I'm sure Taylor announced the results and you just can't wait to rub my nose in the fact that you won. But can we deal with this later?" He didn't want anyone to know they had actually wagered on the outcome. The townspeople were too nosy as it was.

Lorelai made a face then pulled both envelopes out of her purse, laying them side by side on the counter.

"Actually, I didn't win," Lorelai admitted reluctantly. "You did."

"What?" Luke was sure he hadn't heard her correctly.

"You won," Lorelai stated again.

"I won," he repeated dumbfounded. "I won?" his voice rose questioningly.

"Yeah you did," Lorelai repeated. She watched a doubtful expression come over Luke's face and it suddenly occurred to her that he doubted her ability to hold up her end of their bet. "Don't worry," she assured him. "Lorelai Gilmore would never welsh on a bet." The look in his eyes was a little unsettling, an almost wild look as he considered her last statement.

She didn't wonder too long about it. She was curious to see what he had wagered. She picked up the envelope with his name on it and was about to rip it open when he stopped her.

"Ah, not here," he said quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Do not open it here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Luke?" she said confused. His behavior made no sense.

He reached over and quickly swiped the envelope from her grasp. He stuck it in his back pocket.

"Why don't you want me to open it now?" she asked.

"I, um, I just thought it would be better if we did it later," he offered lamely. "We really didn't mention anything about betting to the town and you know how they can be."

"Well, I suppose," Lorelai agreed unconvinced.

Luke forced himself not to let out the sigh of relief at getting the envelope away from her. Now all he had to do is come up with another bet, write it down and put it in another envelope.

"So when are we going open it?" Lorelai asked.

"How about later on," Luke suggested playing for time. "Once the diner clears out, we can open it and decide when you are gonna start."

"Are you gonna give me a hint?" Lorelai prodded.

"No hints," Luke said. He didn't know what to write down as an alternate bet. He needed time to think. He needed to change the subject. "Hey, are you going to order something?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied studying him a little suspiciously. He was still acting strangely and she had a feeling it had something to do with his wager. "I'll have a cheeseburger, chili fries and of course, more coffee."

"God, I'm amazed you haven't rotted out your stomach by now," Luke settled into a familiar topic, hoping to distract her.

"My stomach is just fine, thank you," Lorelai returned.

"Heads up!" Cesar was walking the length of the counter with plates in his hand. As Luke backed up towards the counter, Lorelai noticed his envelope in his back pocket, his flannel shirt caught on the edge of it. It was sticking up.

Lorelai carefully grasped the edge of the envelope between her thumb and forefinger and as Luke moved away, it eased out of his pocket without him being aware. She quickly whipped the envelope out of sight, under the counter against her thigh.

"I'll get your food," Luke said glancing back at her.

"Good," Lorelai nodded. She wanted to open it immediately but couldn't do so at the counter. She slipped her hand in her purse and drew out her cell phone. "I have just enough time to call Rory."

Luke stopped and pointed at his No Cell Phones sign. "Outside," he ordered.

"Meanie," Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. She had known he would send her out of the diner. As he headed towards the kitchen, she got up and head out the door.

Lorelai laughed at her cleverness as she made it outside onto the sidewalk. She didn't want to wait until later; she wanted to know what Luke had wagered now. She ripped open the envelope, pulled out the wager, unfolded it and read it.

She stood stared at the piece of paper for a long time, her eyes reading through the words again and again.

There written in Luke's handwriting was the following:

For the next thirty nights Lorelai Gilmore has to spend her time in bed with me.

* * *

Luke headed to the kitchen to start Lorelai's burger. He slapped the burger on the griddle and dressed the bun with her usual condiments then dropped a basket of fries in the deep fryer. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to get his envelope away from her before she read it. He decided that now, out of sight was the perfect time to destroy the evidence. He reached into his back pocket but it was empty. 

Luke looked at the floor around him, realizing it must have fallen out of his pocket. He started to worry, not finding it anywhere nearby and traced his steps back behind the counter. If anyone found it… he would never be able to hold his head up in this town again.

Luke walked all the way back to where he last had the envelope, back to Lorelai's place at the counter, his eyes riveted on the floor. No envelope.

Luke took a deep breath, willing his panic away. The envelope was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he noticed Lorelai's purse still sitting on the counter. He looked up and immediately spotted Lorelai outside, holding her cell phone and the envelope in one hand and staring at his wager in her other. Slowly she raised her eyes to the diner and their eyes locked across the distance. Luke's mouth dropped open in shock. Two words immediately sprang to mind.

_Oh shit._


	4. Ground Rules

Okay so I post on Thanksgiving and manage to catch a review or two before I head out to my family. I get home late and say Please Lord, I know it's Thanksgiving but it would be nice to have maybe 5 reviews waiting when I get home? I underestimated you guys! I got a lot more than 5 so I was very happy! And I appreciate every single one. Thank you!

This is the last chapter of the "common" storyline. Some of it's the same, some different.

Like to hear your thoughts, again if you are so inclined.

* * *

Ground Rules

Luke wasn't sure how long they stood staring at each other. Luke standing behind the counter, Lorelai rooted to the spot outside the diner. Luke could tell that he had definitely crossed a line by Lorelai's stunned expression. Standing there staring at her, Luke went through a range of emotions from fear, regret, uncertainty and dread then suddenly he was angry. He was angry at Lorelai; he knew her child-like impatience had prompted her to swipe the envelope because she couldn't wait to read it and he was pissed at himself for letting her work him into such a state that he had written down his crazy wager in the first place. Now he would have to deal with the consequences.

He realized that he had just jeopardized his entire friendship with Lorelai with one _huge_ drunken mistake. He needed time to think, to find some way to spin it so he wouldn't lose her altogether. He hoped he would get the chance to talk to her alone and she wouldn't walk into the diner and start screaming at him. If she did that, it was over for both of them with this town.

Lorelai stood mesmerized, staring at Luke. Her heart was beating very fast and she could feel her cheeks burning. She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or outraged. Of all the things he could have possibly wagered, she never imagined this. Her mind was running in all directions. She never knew he was attracted to her like that.

As soon as she thought it, a little voice in her head contradicted her. Then her head was filled with other voices. Sookie's voice: _"Luke's had to watch you go from one guy to another and then get engaged and then break that off and date a young kid and it's like everyone in the world is better than he is…."_ Rory's voice: _"Everyone knows Luke has a thing for you."_ Hell, even her mother's voice: _"… he was looking at you like you were about to give him a lapdance…"_ Everyone had told her and she had conveniently fluffed it off.

Her shock over his wager was slowly receding and she thought about how they interacted with each other over the years. She had always teased and flirted with him but it never occurred to her that he could possibly fall victim to her charms. They had flirted, harmlessly or so she thought, but Luke had always seemed impervious to the obvious feminine ploys she had used on lesser men.

Then she found herself reconsidering those "moments" that had been occurring more frequently between them over the years. She remembered the many times when they had just looked at each other and she had turned away confused and feeling all fluttery inside. She remembered the night at K.C.'s just a few short days ago. She had been almost certain Luke was going to kiss her when they had gone to her home. She wondered what might have happened if Kirk hadn't been there…and the flutter was back.

Lorelai had to admit she had always secretly wondered what it would be like to be with Luke. But she had never acted on it. She had kept her feelings to herself because of their friendship. In light of the bet though, she knew she could no longer ignore their situation. She had to face the fact that there was definitely interest of some sort on both sides. But she needed to know what Luke was thinking when he made his bet.

She knew she had to go back into the diner if for nothing else: her purse was sitting on the counter in front of Luke. They had to talk about this but still she couldn't move.

"Hey, Sugah," Babette greeted her as she stopped next to her on the sidewalk. She noticed Lorelai had her cell phone in her hand. "Luke make ya come outside to take your call? Boy he sure knows how to stick it to ya."

"What!" Lorelai gasped, startled out of her reverie. With Luke's wager still uppermost in her mind, Babette's words suddenly took on a whole new meaning.

Your call honey," Babette said, confused. "Luke always makes ya go outside. Someday, ya should hide that sign a his and really screw with 'im.

"Babette!" Lorelai said in a shocked voice.

"What? It'd be a hell of a joke," Babette shrugged still confused over Lorelai's behavior. "C'mon doll," Babette urged her back into the diner. "Ya must be hungry. Ya aren't yourself. I'm sure Luke will take care of ya."

Lorelai knew she had to snap out of her current mindset. She was reading something into everything Babette was saying and it wasn't helping her with her current dilemma. She allowed Babette to pull her back into the diner and on rubbery legs, she tottered back to the counter and her purse where Luke stood, apparently waiting for her return. Their eyes locked as she gingerly sat down. She was acutely aware of there was still a fair number of people in the diner and was grateful they were there.

"Before you go ballistic on me, just calm down," Luke said in a low voice that only she could hear. "We'll talk about this once everyone leaves, okay?"

Lorelai felt that flutter again. Her eyes dropped to the counter.

"Lorelai," As Luke leaned over she caught her breath and he noticed. "Relax. I am going to go make your food okay? We'll talk later."

She nodded and Luke went back to the kitchen. His mind and stomach were churning over the upcoming confrontation. He knew he had to face the music but his mind desperately searched for a way that would allow him to address the newly-formed dynamic of their relationship and still keep Lorelai in his life.

He waved Cesar out of the kitchen and absently began completing the orders waiting to be filled, letting Cesar wait on the customers while he contemplated what to do. Now that it was out in the open, he considered being honest with her and telling her how he really felt but then he recalled how skittish Lorelai had been when she came back into the diner. No, that would scare her even more.

Luke sighed as he finished up with Lorelai's order. He put extra cheese on both her burger and the fries before handing the plate over to Cesar to deliver it. He continued working on auto-pilot, wracking his brain for a way to handle the mess he had gotten himself into.

It was too bad their friendship hadn't strayed into an unsuccessful romance in the past, he thought. If they had been together previously, he could chalk up his bet to getting together for old time's sake.

He stopped what he was doing as he suddenly realized he had hit on a plausible excuse. Hell, there were plenty of people in the world who were friends and were occasionally lovers, no strings attached. Luke wondered if he could offer her that explanation; that way when she backed out, maybe she wouldn't be freaked out and he might still be able to retain their friendship. If he could convince her, he could at least save face.

A new thought surfaced in his brain. What if she didn't back out and went through with the bet? If he maintained a casual status, maybe they still could have the next month together. The possibilities were too tantalizing to ignore. He recognized that he'd have to hide how deeply he felt for her. Lorelai usually bolted when things got too serious.

Luke needed to be ready, to have all the answers just in case hell froze over and Lorelai would agree to spending her nights with him in bed. He'd have to make sure he planned out everything ahead of time taking into consideration all potential stumbling blocks from day-to-day for the next month as well as the night-to-night.

Luke continued cooking up orders, thoughtful, with a distant smile playing on his face.

* * *

Lorelai slowly ate her dinner. She noticed the extra cheese and wondered if Luke added it to placate her. The diner slowly cleared out as she finished her meal but she didn't notice. Her mind was focused on the upcoming discussion between her and Luke and what he would say. She had no intention of leaving until they discussed the current situation.

The diner was completely empty when Cesar wordlessly came out of the kitchen, cleared her plate then topped off her coffee and served her up a piece of boysenberry pie. Lorelai was mildly curious that there was still no sign of Luke.

As Cesar began putting up the chairs, Luke finally appeared. He glanced over as if to confirm she was still there and went the door and flipped the sign to Closed then started to help. Between the two of them, they made quick work of readying the diner for the next day.

When they were done, Cesar headed towards the door. "See ya tomorrow Luke," he said then nodded to Lorelai, "you too. 'Night, Lorelai." He paused at the door. "Should I lock up?" He regarded the two of them curiously.

Luke had already gone back behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot to refill Lorelai's cup. "No, I'll do that when Lorelai leaves. Thanks."

After Cesar left Luke came around the counter and sat a few stools down from her. He wasn't sure if he should start or wait and let her start so he could gauge her reaction and respond accordingly. He looked at her expectantly.

He didn't have long to wait.

"Are you kidding me with this bet?" she burst out.

Luke took a deep breath, glad he had taken the time to think this through. "'Fraid not," he gave her a twisted smile.

"How could you pick something so…." Lorelai paused searching for the correct word. Crazy? Inappropriate? "...out there?" Lorelai finished. "I thought you'd pick something a hell of a lot tamer like I did."

"What was your wager?" Luke asked, curious.

Lorelai took her envelope out of her purse and slid it down the counter towards him. He ripped open the envelope and skimmed the page.

"For the next thirty days, Lucas Danes has to serve me coffee whenever I want it, 24/7." Luke's eyes widened. "Sheesh you would have put me out of business."

"Well it's better than what you wagered," she pointed out. "What were you thinking?"

Luke shrugged. "I wasn't,' he admitted. "But with the way you were hanging on me at the bar, it seemed like the perfect wager at the time. You were the one who encouraged me to write down whatever I wanted," he reminded her.

"And you just expect me to just go along with this?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Lorelai Gilmore would never welsh on a bet," he quoted her words back to her. She glowered at him. "You would've made me serve you coffee if you'd won," he told her. He paused, collecting himself. "Look, it occurred to me that we're both between dates right now," he explained. "I just thought we could give each other a little helping hand to get past a dry patch."

"That is one hell of a helping hand," Lorelai grumbled. He was right though; she would have made him honor her bet if she'd won. Her words were coming back to bite her in the ass. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it but was cornered and she knew he knew it. Since she had given her word she had no choice but to hold up her end of the bet. "Thirty nights?" she questioned incredulously as her mind went over his wager again. "Talk about ambitious. We'll kill each other."

Luke's face registered his surprise. It sounded like she really was going to go through with it. Luke was suddenly hopeful. This might _actually_ work. "Yeah, but what a way to go," he said giving her a lazy smile.

Lorelai watched him fully take in her appearance from head to toe. She kept perfectly still but she felt an indefinable tremor run through her as she watched him.

"You're not at all worried about how this will affect our friendship if we become…" her voice trailed off, unable to find the correct way of saying it.

"Friends with benefits?" he supplied, taking the more polite route.

"Fuck buddies," she returned in a last attempt to scare him off.

"No, I am good with it," he answered, even though he knew neither of them was the kind of person who just slept around. After all the years he spent watching and wanting Lorelai Gilmore, he decided even if they might not have a happily ever after, at least he could have a chance at being with her. And maybe make her see what she is missing. Hell, even if they didn't end up together, maybe having a month with her would finally help him stop hoping and get over her once and for all.

"Oh." She was surprised he was treating this so casually. Maybe she had been wrong about all those previous moments.

"So, do we have a deal here?" he asked wanting to get confirmation that she would be honoring the bet.

Lorelai paused suddenly wary of what the next thirty nights might bring.

She took a deep breath. "Deal," she said.

Luke was stunned but quickly recovered. "Okay, then we need to set up some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" she asked confused. "What sort of ground rules?"

"First off, no one can know about this. If Miss Patty and Babette find out, we'll never hear the end of it. That also means no Sookie."

That made sense. The town would have a field day with this if they knew. "What about Rory?"

Luke paused. He knew Lorelai told Rory practically everything and he was sure that if Lorelai did tell Rory, his own relationship with her would change as well and probably not for the better.

"If you have to, if you need to, tell her," Luke allowed. "But obviously I think you'd rather not."

Lorelai absently nodded in agreement. She couldn't imagine telling her that she and Luke would be doing it for the next month due to the outcome of a bet. Rory had objected the one time she asked if she thought Luke was cute. She was pretty sure Rory would object and strongly. Lorelai also knew that Rory loved Luke. She didn't want this to affect Rory's opinion of him.

"Second, during regular daytime hours, when you come into the diner or we meet up on the street, we have to behave normally," Luke told her. "Well, if you can call your behavior normal," he amended attempting to lighten the mood.

"Hey!'

"If we act differently people, especially people in this town, will suspect something is going on."

That made sense. "Okay, agreed."

"You'll come to the diner every night and we will spend every night in my bed upstairs. I'll leave the time up to you, but remember: there will be nights when we'll have to go to bed pretty early," Lorelai felt that flutter again, "since I'll have early deliveries that I have to be up for."

"I'm usually kind of a night owl," Lorelai pointed out off-handedly. She was reeling slightly from Luke mentioning the two of them in his bed. "I'm not sure I'll be able to go to bed that early."

"Well you may want to start. You'll be getting up at quarter to five every morning when I do."

"No way," Lorelai put her foot down. "Why do I have to get up that early?"

"You need to be out of here and back home before the diner opens," Luke explained. "Again we don't want the whole town knowing. You can always go back to your house and go back to sleep."

"Why do I have to be the one who has to venture out every night?" Lorelai challenged him. It seemed like she was the one who was going to be greatly inconvenienced for the next month.

"Because I won," Luke replied simply. "I won so we play by my rules."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. She really wasn't going to have any say in this. "Fine. Thank god we live in the safest town in America."

"Just make sure no one sees you enter or leave the diner," Luke added. "Maybe you should use the back door." He went behind the counter and rummaged around in a drawer. "Here's a key."

"I'm not good enough to use the front door?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Luke shot back flippantly. "Just make sure you are wearing your "We're Having Sex" sandwich board. Patty will love that."

"Alright, agreed," Lorelai conceded.

"Last thing," Luke paused steeling himself. This one would be tricky. "Uh, protection."

Lorelai swallowed nervously. All the rules and her griping faded away. This suddenly brought what they were about to do even more sharply into focus.

"Uh," Lorelai stammered uncomfortably. "We're okay on that front. I'm on the pill and we're both…" she paused delicately, "clean?"

Luke nodded in agreement. For the first time he colored slightly but immediately got a hold of himself. He couldn't allow his normal sensitivities to over run him, not if he wanted his plan to work.

"Uh," Lorelai stammered again, even more uncomfortable, "there will probably be a few nights were we will have to," again she paused delicately, "uh abstain."

"Why?" Luke asked cluelessly then it occurred to him. "Oh. Well. Uh, okay we'll deal with that when it arrives." He felt his face warm up once again and saw Lorelai's pinken too.

"Anything else?" Lorelai asked hoping that was it. The number of rules and conditions he proposed surprised her. He must have given the situation some serious thought since he covered all the bases. It amazed her that he was so detached about the whole thing. She realized if she was going to go through with this, she would have to be as equally detached.

"No I think that covers it, unless you've got something you want to say?" Luke asked.

"I'm good for now," she said shortly thinking furiously trying to come up with something.

"Once the 30 nights are over, we go back to the way things were before, no harm, no foul," Luke said. He got up and moved away from her, puttering behind the counter as he spoke. He didn't want her to see how much he was hoping that they would continue on after the thirty days in a more permanent relationship. He knew he was taking a big chance here but he knew he had to do it. The alternative of watching her with someone else was just too painful to consider. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lorelai confirmed. She grabbed her purse to pay for dinner but he waved her off. She nodded and got to her feet, heading for the door, suddenly keenly aware that he'd followed her. She turned and he was right behind her.

"So….we start tomorrow?" he questioned.

She stared up at him, unable to find an excuse to put this off. She nodded, "Tomorrow."

tbc

* * *

A/N: I took some liberty with Lorelai's method of birth control here. Hope y'all don't mind. 


	5. The First Night

Ah the sacrifices I make! I put off baking my cookies so I could update. Actually more stuff happened but that's my story and I'm sticking to it! I know I told everyone it would probably take me longer but hey, inspiration (wording) struck and I had to go with it.

Ever notice how I post one chapter that seems to tick folks off? People take sides. Last chapter was that chapter. Not that people were really ticked off that I played the sex card almost immediately but let me remind you that all parallels to the previous story were pretty much gone right after the beginning of the last chapter. And people were clamoring for them to get nasty much sooner in the last story. LOL I can't win! Hee.

Now having said that, just to let you know, everything in this chapter stayed the same as I originally outlined it. I'd post the outline if it wouldn't spoil the story. Some people may hate me for this chapter, some may be happy but the story continues as I outlined it.

Although, I really do appreciate the response I got from the last chapter. All of you guys, every last one of you who reviewed, rock!

As you guys have proven with the last chapter: if you feel strongly enough one way or the other, please review! Thanks!

* * *

The First Night 

Lorelai got up incredibly early the following morning. She had slept fitfully and finally decided to get out of bed rather than toss and turn. She puttered around the house, her mind churning over the little escapade she and Luke were about to embark on. She had replayed everything that happened in the diner from the moment she found out what Luke's wager was until they'd finished setting up those crazy ground rules. She was overcome by the unreality of the situation and wondered about what this night would bring. In all probability, she and Luke were going to have sex. Sex. Her. Luke. Tonight.

She dawdled as she got dressed, contemplating what she would say when she saw him in the light of day. She was on auto-pilot as she went through her normal routine. She found herself focusing on how unaffected Luke was by the whole situation. Sure, he had made the wager but he was so calm, so matter-of-fact about the whole thing. Obviously everyone had gotten it wrong: Luke wasn't mooning over her in the least. She was the only one who thought this was a big deal.

She discovered she had taken too long as she looked at the clock. She was late now. She would only have enough time to go to Luke's for her morning coffee only and she would have to get it to-go at that. She couldn't dally; she had an appointment to meet Sookie at her house so they could pick out light fixtures for the Inn. She took a few deep breaths, mustering up her courage then grabbed her sample catalogs and was out the door before she could change her mind. She went over different scenarios of how she should act when she saw him.

Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from speculating about what would happen tonight. Could she really just have casual sex with Luke? What would happen to their friendship? God, what if it wasn't good? What if she had to fake it? Could she do that for the whole month? Then another thought occurred to her: what if it was good and she really liked being with him? He had made it clear that it would just be for a month. How would she deal with that?

She was so preoccupied that she arrived at the diner and actually walked in before she was aware of what she had done. She stopped short as the door closed behind her and suddenly she couldn't move a step farther. Everyone was there. Miss Patty and Babette were seated at a table. Kirk was at the counter. And Luke…. As she stood rooted to the spot, more and more people were looking at her oddly but still she couldn't move.

Luke came out of the kitchen with a couple of plates. "Are you going to sit down?" he grumbled at her. "I don't need a doorman, thanks. People can let themselves in and out of the diner." He passed her and continued on, delivering the plates.

His off-handed comment jolted Lorelai into action. She stepped to the counter and sat down next to Kirk.

"I'm guessing coffee," Luke said as he made it back behind the counter. He knew he was probably the reason for her odd behavior and was doing his best to make things as normal as possible. When she didn't reply, he waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him and he shot her a warning look. "Hello, Earth to Lorelai. Maybe I shouldn't give you any coffee. It seems like it has finally rotted your brain."

His words snapped Lorelai out of her reverie. She _needed_ her coffee. "Not a chance." She pulled herself together. "Fill 'er up burger boy. In a to-go cup. I'm late."

Luke turned away and grabbed a cup and the pot, hiding his relief. He turned back and filled her cup. "I hope you're having something other than coffee for breakfast?"

"Probably," she replied. Now that she was over that initial hump, it was easier. "I'm headed to Sookie's. We're making our selection on lighting fixtures for the Inn today and I'm sure she's whipped up some culinary delight."

Luke let out a snort and Lorelai knew that whatever Sookie had created would be swimming in some sort of sugary icing or be some gooey caloric concoction that he would consider inedible.

"I shudder to think of what she's come up with," Luke admitted.

"Well at least I came in for _your_ coffee," Lorelai pointed out. She had considered skipping coming to Luke's but in light of the fact that today was Day One of Luke and Lorelai's Sexual Adventure she knew he expected her to adhere to the rules and put in an appearance.

"Coffee is just coffee," Luke said. "She probably would have made you some."

"Oh, but nobody makes it like _you_," Lorelai said batting her eyelashes at him. Her eyes widened. Did she really just say that out loud? God, it sounded like she was coming on to him. She noticed his eyes looked a little surprised too.

"Luke does make the best coffee in town," Kirk confirmed, drawing their attention to him.

"Kirk you don't drink my coffee," Luke reminded him.

"I can appreciate the aroma," Kirk answered. "Plus Lorelai has spent many a morning here swooning over it."

Lorelai couldn't suppress a giggle at Kirk's description and Luke's attention was back on her. Somehow the bantering had melted the tension and everything seemed normal despite the upcoming nocturnal activities.

"I'm late, I have to go," Lorelai said setting some money down on the counter. She gave him a side-long look. "We good?" Jeez, she thought, everything is taking on double meaning now. She had followed his rule and had acted like she usually would. And somehow she was sure she just confirmed that she would be there tonight.

Luke nodded and she knew he felt the same way. "We're good," he confirmed.

* * *

"How can a sconce be too German?" Sookie asked flipping through the catalog. 

"It's shaped like a knockwurst," Lorelai replied.

"It is not!" Sookie exclaimed examined it again. "Oh it is. Why would they do that? Ooh I like this one!" Sookie pointed out a particular fixture.

"I do too," Lorelai agreed forlornly. "Trust us to pick the most expensive one." She looked down at her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Sookie asked tentatively.

Lorelai raised her head. "What? Oh yeah, everything is fine." She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.

"You just seem a little down in the dumps," she observed. "Are you still bummed about Luke beating you in the trivia contest?"

Lorelai choked on her coffee and quickly set the cup down. "No," she said nervously, "why should I be bummed? What have you heard?"

"Nothing," Sookie replied her eyes wide with surprise. "Wow, you're awful jittery today," she observed curiously.

"Maybe I've had too much coffee," Lorelai suggested.

"Did you get some at Luke's before you came here?"

"I didn't get any at Luke's!" Lorelai protested vehemently then realized what Sookie was asking. "Sorry Sookie. It's just all the things we need to get ready for the Inn. I think it's starting to get to me."

"Oh," Sookie nodded. "You find something else to occupy your mind. Or maybe take up some hobby to alleviate the stress."

Lorelai snorted. "Like what?"

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe something physical that will let you work out your frustrations?"

Lorelai laughed mirthlessly. Man, if only she knew. "We'll see."

* * *

As the day wheeled into the evening hours, it dawned on Lorelai that she could not just show up at Luke's. She needed to be prepared. There were still nightly rituals she did before going to bed and they could not be ignored. She also knew that focusing on washing up, brushing her teeth or putting on night cream might help calm her down. 

She went upstairs and began collecting her toiletries setting them on the bed. She kept adding to the pile, not noticing how big it was becoming. She paused by her dresser drawer. Should she bring pajamas or a nightgown? God, did Luke expect her to sleep naked? She pulled out a nightgown, then put it back thinking it was too sexy. This damn bet pretty much made her a sure thing but she didn't want him to think she was that easy. She grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants, nothing sexy, just comfortable sleepwear. If he could be casual, so could she.

As she contemplated the pile on her bed it occurred to her that she had way too much stuff assembled. She would have to pack it in a suitcase to get it over to the diner. Hell, if she showed up with all this stuff, Luke would think she was permanently moving in and he'd freak. She went through the pile again, sifting out some of the not-so-important items and putting them aside. If she really needed them, she could always bring them another night. She looked at the much smaller pile: pajamas, face wash, night cream, brush, toothbrush and makeup. If she got out her hobo bag it would all fit.

Lorelai changed into black jeans and a dark colored shirt. She gathered her hair into a ponytail then she put on a pair of rubber-soled shoes; she didn't want to go tapping through town wearing heels. She wanted to make herself as invisible as possible. Sure Stars Hollow rolled up its sidewalks at an early hour but that did not mean there weren't people still out and about. Her goal was to not run into anyone and hopefully the dark clothing wouldn't catch anyone's eye.

Lorelai peeked out of her bedroom window. She scanned the street before checking out Babette's house. Everything seemed deserted. She blew out the breath she was holding. It was starting to get dark and she couldn't put off leaving any longer.

She went downstairs, stuffed her keys in her bag and locked the front door. She moved into the kitchen and peeked out one last time before letting herself out and locking the door.

She spared another look over at Babette's then she was off. Her shoes made no sound as she quickly got past the house. Cautiously looking around, pausing by trees and behind bushes, she carefully made her way to the alley behind Luke's. She didn't see anyone and she was grateful for that. If anyone had seen her they'd have wondered why she was acting like an extra from _Mission Impossible_. She fumbled with her keys, trying to keep them from jingling as she found the key he had given her. She slipped it into the lock and seconds later was inside the diner.

She let out a deep breath then noiselessly picked her way up the stairs. Squelching the sudden flare up of nerves, she lightly knocked on Luke's door.

After a moment, the door swung open and Luke was there. Lorelai's feet were suddenly glued to the floor. Luke wasn't wearing his trademark flannel. Gone was the hat. He had on a dark t-shirt and sweat pants and he was barefoot. Clearly he was all ready for bed.

"I was wondering when you'd show," Luke said quietly. Lorelai couldn't be sure but she thought he sounded nervous.

"No one's supposed to see me remember?" Lorelai reminded him. "I had to make sure Babette was in for the evening."

Luke stepped back and Lorelai forced herself to enter the apartment. "You're ready for bed already," she stated.

"I have to open up the diner tomorrow morning," Luke replied. "I did tell you we'd be going to bed early some nights."

"Um, yeah." She couldn't look at him. Her nervousness was back in full force.

"You can use the bathroom to get ready," Luke offered.

Lorelai nodded again without looking at him and walked around him, giving him a wide berth. As the door closed behind her, Luke let out a long shaky breath.

The time was fast approaching when they'd be going to bed. He had made it through his day thinking of nothing else but this first night and was in a complete jitter of apprehension. This night would be the foundation not only for the rest of the month but, hopefully, if they continued, the next phase of their relationship. Luke wanted this, he really did, but here at this moment, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. She was as nervous as he was, probably more so. It hardly made for a good start for them. He tried to adopt the laid-back attitude he had yesterday but he failed.

Lorelai changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She made a face at Luke's striped toothpaste and made a mental reminder to bring her own. She washed her face then applied her night cream. When she was finished she pulled out her ponytail holder and brushed out her hair. She looked over her appearance one last time in the mirror. She looked terrified but there was no help for it. She gathered up her clothes and taking a deep breath, went back into the main room.

Luke was standing by the bed looking thoughtful. He roused himself as she set her clothes on a chair.

"Which side do you want, left or right?" he managed to ask.

"Uh, right," Lorelai decided.

Luke gestured toward her side of the bed as he moved to the other side. He seemed so nonchalant. Lorelai couldn't take it anymore; she finally hit the breaking point.

"I can't do this," she said panicking.

"What?"

"I can't do this," she repeated. "The bet. You wrote I was supposed to spend my nights in bed with you," she blurted out. "You never said anything about having sex."

He gaped at her for a second, wondering why she hadn't mentioned this sooner. He realized she had found a legitimate loophole. The next second he was relieved. Yes, he wanted her, but not as some cheap plaything. So maybe they just shared a bed for the first few nights. Would that be so bad? Who knew what might develop?

"Um okay," he agreed slowly, then pointed out an obvious fact. "But you gotta admit the sex was implied."

"Well, yeah," Lorelai remembered her initial reaction when she has read his bet. There was really no other way to interpret it. Yes, the sex was definitely implied.

"And over the course of the month, we may want to…." Luke's voice trailed off. He looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"Sure, maybe," Lorelai nodded. She wasn't sure she would change her mind but didn't want to tell him that. "We can see how things go. When we're cool with it, I can give you a sign."

"Fine, whenever you decide. Whenever you're ready just make sure you give me a clear sign, okay?" Luke said, glad the pressure was suddenly off and they had gotten tonight settled at least. "Why don't we just go to sleep?"

Each managed to hide their relief from the other. As they both got into the bed on their respective sides, Lorelai hung back. "You won't try any funny stuff while I'm asleep will you?"

"Absolutely not," Luke made a cross over his heart. "Scout's honor."

"We're you a boy scout?" she asked curiously.

"Well, no," he admitted. She looked at him questioningly. "But you can trust me okay? I'll stay on my side of the bed."

"Fine."

Lorelai sat in bed and watched him make himself more comfortable and turn away from her. He reached over and shut off the lights, plunging the room into complete darkness. Even though she had his word, she was still nervous about sleeping in the same bed with him less than two feet away. As the minutes stretched out, she strained her eyes and ears for sounds of him moving towards her.

Luke got himself situated and willed himself to ignore that Lorelai was there beside him. Given her reaction, he had assured himself that this was the best plan of action for now. Tomorrow he'd give their circumstances more thought and maybe they could talk about what they were going to do. Satisfied that he had come up with a good plan, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few more minutes passed and Lorelai continued to listen intently for movement but the only thing she heard was breathing. He really was going to sleep.

I am never going to get to sleep tonight, she thought as she laid back and turned away from him, moving her cheek to a more comfortable spot on the pillow. Gradually the tension she felt when she got into the bed ebbed away along with the sustained nervousness that had sapped her energy throughout the day. She drifted off, lulled to sleep by Luke's even breathing.

* * *

Luke's eyes suddenly snapped open. It was still dark out but something had woken him. Gradually he realized his heart was racing, his breathing a little shallow. After another moment he knew why. 

He was still on his side of the bed, flat on his back. He could feel the weights pressing down on different parts of his body. His right arm was outstretched and pinned to the mattress by Lorelai. She was really there, it wasn't a dream.

He was still on his side of the bed, that much he was certain and it was a relief. He had promised her he wouldn't do anything and he hadn't. This was all her.

She was curled up around him. She'd laid her head on his chest, using it as a pillow. The scent of her hair wafted up to him. She was on her side and her thigh was casually lying across both of his; her knee bent, her lower leg tangled between his legs.

What was reducing him to a quivering mass was her right hand. Her arm was flung out across his lower body and her right hand was practically—Christ, he couldn't let her hand stay there or he'd completely lose it. He now was fully aware of what was going on. His body had woken him up so he wouldn't miss it. He closed his eyes willing his body to ignore what she was doing to him.

He managed to move his hand so it was resting on her lower back, trying to remember he'd promised her he wouldn't try anything. He moved his head to the side and his chin brushed the top of her head. Again he was assailed with the delicate scent of her hair.

"Lorelai?" he whispered softly, not wanting to jolt her awake. He waited a moment before he tried again. "Lorelai?"

"Hmmm," she said groggily, not at all awake. "Luke."

She shifted a little closer to him and her hand slipped down lower and—bingo! Her fingers partially curled around his hardening shaft like it was her own personal property. He sucked in his breath as his erection throbbed. He clenched his teeth momentarily at the sensation. It would serve her right if he did take advantage of her now. He wanted to take advantage of her and he should take advantage of her but he had to be fair.

"Lorelai," he said in a much louder tone.

"Wha? What?" she got out irritably. Even though she still wasn't fully aware, she knew Luke was right next to her. Dimly she remembered he had promised…. "You're supposed to stay on your side of the bed," she mumbled.

"I did," Luke said, grateful that the fact that she was not awake was distracting him.

"You promised there would be no funny stuff," she said, trying to shake off the fog in her brain.

"I should've gotten the same promise out of you." He laid his free hand on her arm and ran his hand down to hers. "Should I take this as a clear sign?"

Lorelai's mind tipped to full awareness and she realized what she was clutching and that he was definitely aroused and willing. She'd done this to him. She was suddenly aware of her position, practically on top of Luke, on his side of the bed. She had never wrapped herself around any man like this before. God, she would be such a tease if she refused him now. Or was this her subconscious mind telling her it was okay?

"Maybe it is," she said a little distractedly answering herself more than him.

Luke couldn't believe she had agreed but needed no further encouragement. He eased Lorelai onto her back and his lips immediately went to her neck. He was relieved when her hand fell away from him. He needed to hold out long enough for her to have her pleasure as well. He began to nuzzle her neck, slowly kissing and licking his way up to her ear lobe before gently sucking into his mouth. The texture of her skin was so soft, so supple. His hand rested on her rib cage, palm flat against her, fingers splayed. His hand moved in ever widening circles, little by little working his way up to her breast. He skimmed the underside of her breast before cupping it fully, his thumb lightly sliding over her nipple. He smiled to himself as he felt it harden.

Lorelai lay there immobile, conflicted. She hadn't meant to give him the go-ahead so soon, not on the first night. Her brain was screaming: It's Luke! It's Luke! But her body was feeling little jolts of pleasure coursing through it and knew if she just let go, he'd take care of it and her. He was laying down a path of little nibbling kisses, working his way down her neck; his mouth and his stubble grazing the sensitive area felt so good. She shivered. Her body was told her brain to shut up for now. Now that it was happening, she didn't want thinking to spoil this.

Luke worked his hand back down her ribs, slipped under her shirt and made his ascent again. Lorelai sucked in her breath at the heat of his hand warming her up and by the time he got back to her breast, her nipples were hard and begging for his attention. His other hand had joined the first as he gently tweaked her nipples then he was drawing the shirt over her head. He leaned away from her and his own shirt was gone, then he was pressing against her, rubbing his bare chest against hers, the friction of their bodies sending shards of delight coursing through both of them. His lips went back to that sensitive part of her neck and she moaned aloud. He was seducing her and doing a damn good job of it too.

He got a little bolder, her moans spurring him on. He stroked the velvety skin of her stomach, her gasps and whimpers making him ache to have her. His hands worked their way down past her waist. His hands slipped under the waistband of pants, one at her hip, the other moved around to caress her ass. He raised her up slightly and eased her pants and panties down her thighs then worked them off completely.

He managed to get the rest of his clothes off as well and pressed up against her again; his tongue laving her nipples with slow, roughened flicks. She groaned in response. His hands glided over the smooth skin of her thighs, stroking, teasing, and coaxing her to open up for him.

Lorelai's breathing was coming out in short bursts. Her hands were gripping his shoulders. She was completely taken by surprise at how good he was making her feel and she could tell he was loving what he was doing. She felt his fingers brush her inner thighs and she parted her legs willingly to accommodate him.

Luke's fingers moved smoothly upward and he was running his fingers along her lower lips. She moaned and spread her legs further apart and he grazed her clit, brushing it with the most delicate of strokes. He dipped a fingertip inside her, testing her wetness.

"Luke," she quavered unable to stop the tremors that ran through her body. She needed him. She needed him _now_.

He seemed to understand because suddenly she felt him pressing into her body. He thrust slow and deep and Lorelai's eyes rounded in the darkness as she felt the full length of him sliding into her.

"Oh my," she said shakily surprised by his tenderness.

Luke paused, wanting to give her the time to adjust to him and trying desperately to hold out until she was satisfied. After a few moments hesitation he couldn't wait any longer and neither could she. His face buried in her neck and hair he began with slow, teasing thrusts that were driving her crazy.

She curled around him for the second time that night, her legs locked around his hips, her arms wound around his neck, her hand sliding along his back. He rotated his hips and plunged into her again. She contracted around him, giving him back every bit of the bliss she was experiencing. He picked up the pace unable to stop himself but somehow knowing she'd be climaxing shortly.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered fiercely her fingers digging into his back. She was so close.

He pulled out completely and plunged in again and she was done for.

"Luke!" she whispered throatily as she spasmed around him. He thrust again, a second time and then she felt him exploding inside her. They frantically moved together prolonging it for as long as they could. Finally they slowed down completely and sagged into the bed, neither capable of moving.

"God." Lorelai heard Luke say in a low, guttural voice. They both were still breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to collect herself. And she thought she would have to fake it? Sheesh.

Luke raised his head, sorry it was too dark to see her face. At the moment he didn't care about playing it cool or casual or if the intensity of the next moments scared her. His mouth blindly found hers in the dark and he kissed her, a slow, passionate melding of lips and tongues that brought a tender affirmation of what they'd just experienced.

"Mmmm," she sighed as they drew back. She relaxed against him and snuggled closer as his arms tightened around her. Exhausted, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ent! Ent! Ent! 

Lorelai barely heard but couldn't identify the annoying sound. She burrowed deeper into her pillow almost falling back asleep. She was having the best dream. She had come to Luke's apartment and they had made love. It had been so amazing.

The sound stopped suddenly and she felt herself float back into dreamland. Maybe she would dream about Luke again, she hoped sleepily. She could almost feel him behind her. Suddenly she became aware of a hand rubbing her bare hip gently.

"Lorelai?" Luke pressed a kiss on her shoulder. His hand slipped down and stroked her outer thigh. His other hand gently swept her hair off her neck and he pressed a second kiss to the nape of her neck. "Lorelai, wake up," he nudged her insistently.

Lorelai's eyes popped open and she recognized her surroundings. She _was_ in Luke's apartment. Luke was spooned up behind her, gently shaking her awake. And last night they had really—oh my god she thought, they did it!

"Lorelai," Luke urged her to wake up fully. "It's time to wake up. I have to open the diner and you need to get home."

His mentioning that she had to get home caused everything to flood back to her. The bet, his careless attitude, the rules, the sex, everything.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned. "I'm going to jump in the shower. You need to get ready to go," Luke grimaced. Problem was he didn't want her to go. He hated that he had to open the diner. He would rather spend the morning in bed with her but he certainly did not want any of the townspeople to see her leave. He wanted to spare her being the target of town gossips.

"Yeah, I'm awake," she replied gruffly. "Go take your shower." She shut her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted to peek at him as he crossed the room.

Once the bathroom door was closed, she threw back the covers and grabbed her clothes. She did not want to be at a disadvantage of being naked when he came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Since he was rushing to get her out of the apartment, last night obviously hadn't meant anything special to him. She wasn't quite sure yet what it meant to her. Her brain had returned from its little sabbatical it had taken last night and was again bringing all of her qualms to the surface.

Having sex with Luke had just complicated their friendship. She couldn't believe he was acting like it was no big deal. It seemed like he was just interested in an easy lay, nothing more. She on the other hand, was having problems treating last night as a quick booty call. She realized the next month was not going to be easy. She wasn't even sure she could continue with her end of the bet. If she did, she'd have to protect her heart from getting too attached to him.

She'd finished dressing and mechanically straightened the bed, wanting to keep occupied. Luke stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and paused, watching her.

"Don't bother," he told her. "I'm gonna strip it later anyway."

"Okay, then," she said dropping the blanket. She reached over and grabbed her purse. "I'll be going."

"Stick around, I'll make you some coffee," he said, stunned that she was being so distant.

"No, I need to leave," she reminded him. "Besides, I am probably going to go home and get a few more hours sleep."

All Luke could do was nod. He couldn't believe after such a terrific night that things could be so awkward this morning.

"Will I see you at the diner?" he asked finally.

She gave him a bright smile. "Of course! We have to stick to the rules," she said. "See ya later Luke," she said as she headed out the door.

Luke stood there for a minute trying to make heads or tails out of last night and this morning. This made no sense.

* * *

Lorelai paused outside the diner looking in the window. It seemed like this was fast becoming her favorite spot in town. She had gone home but couldn't go to sleep so she took her time getting ready this morning. She had to prove to Luke that she was just as unaffected by what happened last night as he was. That was the only way she could get through the next month. 

"Hey, doll," Babette greeted her as she walked up accompanied by Miss Patty. "Another call?"

"What? Oh, no, I was just about to go in," Lorelai said.

"C'mon," Babette urged her to the door. "It's been foreva since we had breakfast together."

Lorelai allowed herself to be herded into the diner, figuring there was safety in numbers. The three of them sat at a table together. Luke walked over to the table, ready to take their orders. Lorelai could feel his eyes on her but she studied her menu.

"Luke, dear," Patty cooed at him. "You're looking particularly handsome this morning. What's your secret dear?"

Lorelai was grateful that both Babette and Patty were looking at him. For the life of her she couldn't stop the slow blush that spread out on her cheeks.

Luke bobbed his head shyly fighting back a blush of his own. This was more difficult than he thought. He wondered if it would get easier the further into the month they got.

"Would you believe good clean living?" Luke offered lamely. Patty on the prowl made him nervous and it was compounded by Lorelai sitting there watching him. If she joined in, he was toast.

"Aww darn," Patty replied. "I was hoping it would be something salacious."

Lorelai was unable to contain her snort. As all eyes turned back to her, she realized she had better follow it up with a comment. She deliberately smirked at Luke and said, "C'mon Patty," she said. "Don't embarrass him. He's too much of a boy scout."

Lorelai noticed Luke giving her a puzzled look remembering his scout comment from last night but she smile at him broadly.

"Well," Patty speculated wistfully, "I'd be more than happy to help him earn some merit badges."

"Patty," Luke admonished her, collecting himself, "behave."

"Aww, Luke you're no fun," Patty groused at him. "You gotta learn how to play the game."

Luke shook his head and mumbled something about coffee. Lorelai inwardly sighed as she watched him go. He did know how to play the game. I can play this game just as good as you can, Lorelai thought. You'll get your thirty nights.

tbc

* * *

Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers, please try this at home! Heh. 

A/N: I'm not sure if I like how this ended so I might change it. We'll see.


	6. Another Use for Flannel

Oh it has been an interesting couple of days. Yep another touchstone chapter that polarized people. Trust me guys that's all I can say.

Before I bring on this chapter though, a couple of reminders: First, Lorelai did tell Luke she is on the pill so yes in a way they are having unprotected sex but no she is not getting pregnant in this story. (And thanks LLFreak for quoting me the chances of someone getting pregnant on the pill!)

Second: this is a stand-alone story from the first story. Yes, I know I dragged out the sexual tension the last time but that ain't happenin here. So yes, they did the nasty and rather quickly. Half the fun of this story is seeing where they go from there. (Actually all the fun heh.)

Third: The "it's all just a dream"—not happening in this story. (Put the pitchfork away please Gymtig, heh). Again this plot is all its own. Whereas a sentence or two from the original may turn up just because I liked how I turned a particular phrase, that's it. Settle back and enjoy the ride(s). Heh.

Yes, this will be another touchstone chapter. Folks are either gonna love it, hate it or spit out their coffee in shock when they read it. Whatever the reaction, please let me know! Thanks gang!

Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers, please try this at home! Heh.

Our word for the day kiddies is Rrowrr!

To paraphrase the words of General Tarkin from "_Star Wars_": "I'm taking an awful risk... this had better work."

* * *

Another Use for Flannel 

Luke was pre-occupied.

He scooped coffee into the filter basket and mechanically slid the basket into place and started a fresh pot of coffee. He surreptitiously looked up at the clock. Almost nine. She was due in any minute.

Luke grabbed a rag and methodically wiped down the already-clean counter once again in case she sat there. His mind drifted back over the past few days.

After their first night together, Lorelai had returned faithfully every night since and spent it in bed with him. Part of him was encouraged; part of him was terribly confused. While the sex had been great—who was he kidding, the sex had been terrific—there was something else going on that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Lorelai had been receptive but there was an underlying wariness about her afterward. She apparently had no problem sharing her body with him but seemed to be keeping her thoughts to herself.

Luke didn't like that at all.

He had tentatively brought up the subject the second morning, before she left, only to have the notion shrugged off before she gave him a dazzling smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, and walked out, once again without letting him make her either coffee or breakfast. It made him feel like a heel, her never accepting anything from him upstairs.

The door chimed and he looked up to see Lorelai enter, cell phone glued to her ear.

"Sorry about that hon, I really forgot and just turned it off," Lorelai said. "Yeah the ringer on the home phone too."

Luke hesitated and considered actually letting her continue her conversation. Then he realized he'd be going against both their ground rule about behaving normally and his diner rule of no cell phones. Act naturally. He cleared his throat and pointed to the sign.

Lorelai paused inside the doorway, gave him a measured look then unbelievably she winked at him. Luke's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, Rory, I have to go," Lorelai said into the phone. "I just walked into Luke's and he's being all Monk on me with the OCD. Call me when you get out of class….Okay. Love you. Bye."

She sauntered towards the counter as both Miss Patty and Babette chorused out "Good morning!" They both smiled at her.

"Morning ladies," she greeted them then turned and sat down. Luke already was pouring her coffee.

"Ah, sweet nectar of life," she crooned as she lifted the mug and took a long sip.

"Was that Rory on the phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, she'd left some messages and I forgot to call her back."

Luke idly wondered if Lorelai had told Rory about their wager and its outcome. "School going okay? Anything new to report?"

Lorelai looked at him appraisingly. To the rest of the diner, he was making a polite inquiry about Rory and Yale. To her, he was asking if she had told her daughter that she was shacking up with the local diner man.

"No," she replied deciding not to leave him hanging. "Same old, same old. Old guys talk, students study. And study. And then study some more. She's isn't coming home at all. She is prepping for her finals."

"Ah," Luke was relieved. Even though he knew Lorelai missed Rory, he wasn't sure how he would face her if she knew. On the other side of the diner, Babette and Miss Patty were rising to their feet and making their way over to settle their bill.

"Lorelai," Patty said, "how are things going with the Inn?"

"Moving right along," she replied. "Right now we are crossing our fingers that we get everything done. We'll be having a test run before we officially open. You'll be getting the invites shortly."

"Oooh," Babette clapped her hands. "Sounds like fun! Ya gonna bring some nice fella?"

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies but I don't have me a fella." She avoided looking in Luke's direction.

"Aww, that's too bad" Patty commiserated. "A pretty, young, thing like you should get out and have some fun." The way Patty said the word fun, Lorelai was positive she was talking about the no-clothing-required type of fun only to be had indoors.

"Oh now Patty, don't you worry," Lorelai assured her, "I'll take care of that as soon as I get a chance. I know there've been pretty slim pickins but maybe next month I'll go out and land me a man!" she said with a country twang.

Luke stood there quietly listening to the whole conversation, inwardly gnashing his teeth. What am I chopped liver?

Lorelai looked over at him at that moment. "You know, I think I'll just have a donut this morning," she decided. She finished up her coffee. "Give me another coffee to go and the donut. I'm running a little late today."

Luke poured her coffee and bagged a couple of donuts before ringing out Babette and Miss Patty. They left the diner. Lorelai was next.

"Thanks Luke," she said with her normal aplomb, not once commenting on the conversation he'd been forced to endure. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was rubbing his face in it.

"Later," she waved to him coolly as she walked to the door. He stood by the register and watched him go.

Her chilly demeanor was beginning to wear on him already. Regardless of what she said, she was deliberately marking boundaries between them. When he first considered this bet he had hoped he could eventually come clean and explain himself sooner rather than later but she apparently was not interested. Now that they were actually having sex, it seemed like he was even farther away from her than when they had been just friends. He knew he had to break through that shell she had surrounded herself with, regardless of what it took. He also recognized that he'd probably have to go to great lengths to do it. He had the rest of the day to give it some thought.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Lorelai carefully meandered through town. Over the past few days she since she had begun her nightly treks to Luke's she felt she pretty much had the town's routine down and knew how to avoid any "trouble" spots. She'd paid attention: Babette's downstairs windows were all dark and the shades were drawn upstairs; she was good to go. The Anderson's liked to sit out on there porch in the evenings; cut over to Peach Street. Yes, she saw all and adjusted accordingly. She could almost trace the route in her sleep. 

Lorelai began her other new nightly ritual: mentally planning out her behavior for when she was with Luke. She had to admit it wasn't easy. While she didn't like the "Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'am" way she had to leave each morning, the time she spent in bed with him, oh lord, totally made up for it. She always let him initiate their encounters and acted receptive (hell, who was acting?) to his attentions but she still managed to maintain a calm, careless appearance even after some pretty incredible sex. Luke was proving to be quite a pleasant surprise in bed. He was passionate, open and giving, the exact opposite of the gruff, closed-off diner man persona he presented to the outside world. In the short time they had been together, it seemed like he was more concerned about her pleasure than his own. Finding a man like that was rare and most women would do whatever it would take to keep him.

Rachel and Nicole, she decided, were idiots.

But afterward, she had always sensed a change of attitude. She couldn't figure out why. In a way she knew she should be grateful. If he did get closer to her, continue that intimacy she felt when they were making love—no, no, she corrected herself, _having sex_, her own somewhat shaky determination to remain aloof would probably collapse like a house of cards. As it was, she was barely holding her own. She knew if she fell for him, she would fall hard.

She made it to the back of the diner and let herself in per usual. She deliberately tamped down her rising excitement about being with him again. He would just be uncomfortable if she got too clingy. As she mounted the stairs, she inwardly rehearsed how she would proceed. She paused outside the door and let out a long breath, stiffening her resolve for the upcoming encounter. She knocked and waited for a few minutes before he answered the door.

"Hey," Luke said, standing back to let her in.

She noticed he wasn't ready for bed yet, that he was still in his jeans and flannel.

"Am I early?" she asked.

"No," he said closing the door behind her. "You're right on time. Come on in."

She walked further into the room but noticed he was still standing by the door.

"Is everything okay?" she asked curiously. He was behaving oddly, part nervous, part something else.

"Um, yeah," he shrugged. He paused a moment locked the door then came towards her. "Well, actually no," he decided. "Can we talk?"

Lorelai wondered what was coming. "Sure, Joan Rivers," she lightly joked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well," he began, drawing the word out, ignoring the pop culture reference, "I've been wondering…since we started…well…you know…. You know how I've said you've been a little distant?"

_I've been distant? That's rich._ "I told you, I haven't been," she said a trifle defensively.

"Okay, yeah, you did say that," he backpedaled. "Well even though you've told me you aren't," he noticed her expression getting even more defensive, "convinced me you aren't," he quickly amended, "I was thinking maybe you don't really trust me; that you feel you can't really let go."

"Luke, I trust you," she told him. "I'm not holding out on you."

"I can't shake the feeling that you are," Luke insisted, "and I've been racking my brain trying to come up with a solution."

"O-kay," she said slowly, not knowing where he was going with this but decided to play along. "And what do you propose we do about this."

Luke let out a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. When he first thought this up it took him almost an hour before he could even convince himself. "Well since we're already having sex for the next month," keep it casual, he warned himself, "we might as well get a little, uh, creative."

Lorelai stood very still suddenly wary of the direction this was taking. "How, uh, creative?"

"Would you…" Jeez he wasn't even sure he could form the words. "Would you….let me…tie you to the bed?" he swallowed nervously. He'd pictured in his mind how he would ask her but there was no way he could remain off-handed about this. He was expecting her to slap his face.

Her mouth fell open. "Excuse me? You want to _what?_" she repeated.

Luke colored slightly. "Look at it as an experiment" he interjected quickly. "It'll be your way of proving to me that you trust me and have really accepted the current situation."

Lorelai's mind was whirling. "And you don't see this as the teensiest bit….uh, kinky?"

"Well," Luke colored again but doggedly stayed the course, "it's not like I am going to be doing anything crazy with whips or chains or stuff like that."

"Gee, that's a comforting thought."

"Fine, forget it," Luke said turning away.

Lorelai gritted her teeth. She was surprised at him for even suggesting this. Still waters most certainly did run deep. Then she felt a prickle of irritation as a new thought occurred to her.

"Did you do this with Rachel or Nicole?"

He turned back to her, shocked. "Seriously, we're gonna have this conversation now? This is so not the time to discuss past exploits," he managed to get out, "and no. I just thought it would be something different," he said giving up then added, "I just didn't want you to get bored."

Her eyes narrowed at him. Bored? Not likely. But by flat out refusing, in some twisted way, he had won this round. Could she really do this? She had never done it before. "Fine," she conceded with an exaggerated sigh. "We can do it though I don't understand why." She suddenly was filled with butterflies. "Ah, what do I have to do?"

Luke took a deep breath not believing what he was about to say. "Strip."

Lorelai barely managed to keep her mouth from falling open a second time. So far they had had sex under the cover of darkness. Now he expected her to take off all her clothes with the lights on and him standing there watching?

Apparently he did because he didn't move. Lorelai turned her back on him, faced the bed and started unbuttoning her blouse. She heard him move away and tried to block him out. She peeled off her blouse then slipped off her shoes and began undoing the snap on her slacks.

Luke suddenly appeared in her range of vision on the other side of the bed. He was carefully folding down the sheet and blanket to the foot of the bed. He didn't even glance over at her. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful for that or affronted that she couldn't even entice him to peek.

Luke kept his eyes averted but it practically killed him to do so. This would really be the first time they saw each other naked and he recognized that both of them were more than a little bit nervous. He moved away over to the closet.

Lorelai turned away from him again and quickly reached up and unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. She bent over and eased her panties down.

Luke grabbed what he was looking for and turned from the closet just in time to see her bend over and take her panties off and Oh god. His eyes were fixed to Lorelai's naked ass. That firm, gorgeous, luscious, naked ass. She straightened up and caught him staring. Their eyes locked across the room and she was very much aware that she was completely undressed and he was not. His eyes slowly wandered over her from head to toe. A tremor ran through her body.

"Um," she managed to get out. "What do I do next?"

It took a moment before her words jolted Luke out of his reverie. She was killing him. The perky breasts, the narrow waist, the—oh god. "Uh," he stammered, "uh, lay down in the center of the bed."

Lorelai stretched out on her side of the bed and almost sinuously maneuvered herself to the center. She was breathing a little hard and noticed Luke was too. She finally noticed what he has crushed in his hands.

"What are you going to do with those?" she asked nervously.

He let the flannel shirts fall to the bed. "I—ah I figured I would use these since I don't want to use anything like rope," he explained.

"Oh." She distracted herself by moving a pillow under her head as he bent over her right foot.

Luke kept his eyes focused on his task, twisting one sleeve and securing it to the bed frame then twisting the other sleeve and tying it around Lorelai's ankle. He moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the same process.

Finally he moved to the top of the bed and half-gestured for her to raise her arms over her head. She focused on his face even though he didn't look at her. He tied the last shirt to the frame then gathered her hands together and tied her down. When he finished he backed away from the bed.

Lorelai moved her arms and legs to test the bonds and found that she had some movement but the soft twisted flannel was stronger than she thought; there was no way to free herself. Her nervousness ratcheted up another notch but right along with it she recognized the underlying feeling of anticipation. Oh god, she thought in surprise as she realized she was starting to look forward to this, who knew?

She turned her head and watched Luke turn off some of the lights, but not all of them. Lorelai felt the fluttering excitement increase as she realized she wouldn't be able to hide in the darkness this time. She locked eyes with Luke and watched him start to unbutton his own shirt.

Luke swallowed nervously as he shed his flannel and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He imagined Lorelai had felt the same way, undressing in front of him. He squelched his nerves as best as he could. He decided it was only fair that he experience the same. He was still in awe that she had agreed to this and allowed herself to be put in such a vulnerable position. If he played his cards right, maybe he would shatter that protective bubble she had encased herself in and hopefully bring her closer to the realization of how it could be between them.

Lorelai was already blushing, watching Luke disrobe. Her eyes fell on of all things, a tattoo, something so un-Luke-like yet given her current position on his bed, she wasn't all that surprised. Even with as standoffish as he had been, she was still getting to know him—very intimately.

His shoes and his socks came off next before he undid his belt buckle. Lorelai could see he was a little self-conscious about his impromptu Chippendale routine but was determined to see it through. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down revealing a pair of non-descript boxers.

"Aww and here I thought they would have little burgers flying on them," Lorelai managed to crack, desperately trying to relieve the tension in the room and regain the upper hand.

He shot her a look as he bent and slipped the boxers off and—Oh my! Lorelai didn't even think of looking away even as she felt her cheeks burning. Even though Luke was not one of those six-packs abs, ripped kind of guys, he had a pretty good body and Lorelai was secretly glad she could now vividly picture what she had previously only felt in the dark.

As he padded around the bed, her moment of admiration burst and the nervousness returned in full force.

"Relax," he said as he slipped in beside her on the right side. "It'll be okay."

He reached up and gently kneaded her upper arms, easing the muscles. He brushed her hair away from her face then slowly stroked the soft skin of her arms. His hands moved down continuing to stroke and caress her sides.

Lorelai's tension began ebbing away in slow degrees. He patted and rubbed various parts of her body. His hands glided over her skin but she noticed he refrained from touching her breasts or between her legs. She relaxed even further as his hands massaged and molded around her body. His hands felt so good, so patient, so wonderful. Her eyes half-closed and she let out a little sound of pure contentment.

"You like this?" he asked quietly, not stopping what he was doing. He was enjoying the feel of her soft skin, feeling her muscles loosen up. He could tell he was lulling her into a contented state.

"Oh yes," she let out a shaky sigh. Both her body and her mind were unwinding under his tender ministrations. "You've got magic hands."

He smiled, genuinely pleased over her apparent pleasure and decided it was time.

As his hand suddenly grazed her lower belly, Lorelai's eyes flared wide and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. Luke moved a little closer, lightly rubbing up against her as his hand came to rest on the same spot.

"You liked that too," he observed.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted breathlessly. He drew a finger lightly over her and her belly quivered in reaction.

He leaned over so he could whisper in her ear. "Lorelai," his hot breath was taking its toll on her breathing. "Tell me what you want." His hand came up and fondled her left breast.

"God." Lorelai twitched against her bonds, too late recognizing the trap she had fallen into. He had relaxed her just a little too much leaving her very open and receptive to a wealth of new sensations.

She was discovering there was a very fine line between contentment and arousal. This was more than an experiment in trust. He was going to tease the hell out of her but he was gonna make her tell him what to do, thereby keeping her brain fully engaged and accepting of what was about to happen. He had taken away the tension, her nervousness—and all the mental barriers she had so carefully constructed. She tried to corral her wayward mind back to her earlier resolve only to find she didn't want to. She was treading on dangerous ground and she knew it.

"Tell me," Luke whispered insistently. His thumb was tracing in a circle around her hardened nipple.

She was lost and she knew it. "S-suckle my nipples," she got out closing her eyes.

Luke leaned over and laved his tongue over her nipple as she arched up giving him better access. The roughness of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her body then his mouth closed on the hardened nub and he sucked it into his mouth, the rhythmic tugging making the hot blood surge through her.

As he moved to give the other breast the same attention, she noticed that he was adding his own little improvising touches further shredding her defenses. The way his mouth explored her entire breast and the way his hands continue to deliciously massage her, there was no way for her detach herself.

He drew back slightly. "Tell me," he whispered against her skin. He realized he was enjoying this ever bit as she was and when they finally came together it would be so incredible good.

"South," Lorelai said dreamily, caught up in the whirlwind of sensation. "Take…take your time. Oh!"

He licked and kissed his way down her ribs to her belly button before his hands followed. Her moans and sighs of pleasure were telling him that he was doing everything right. Occasionally his hands would drift back up to play with her nipples. He focused on her belly button, rimming it with his tongue then thrusting it in and wiggling it. He felt her body jerk in response.

"Don't stop," she panted straining up pulling at her flannel bonds.

His mouth moved lower across her taut, quivering belly and he flicked his tongue out, alternating with little brushing kisses. Her body was writhing in pleasure beneath him and he was tempted to let go but he knew he had to stick to his guns.

"Tell me, Lorelai," he urged her. He couldn't stop himself from hinting where he wanted to go. "Your clit?"

"God yes," she begged. "Spread my lower lips and suck on it."

Luke gently pulled apart her lips and saw the pink bundle of nerves. He leaned over and tenderly flicked her clit. Lorelai's legs tensed at the initial contact then relaxed. He lowered his head again running his rough tongue over her clit. He could feel her body shaking in reaction. He nibbled, he suckled; her hips were thrusting her body up to meet his mouth. He drew back for a moment accurately gauging the tension of her body. He wanted to be inside her when she came. He lowered his head and blew hot air across her clit.

Lorelai bucked up, caught up in the sensations, her body surging with desire, her head moving from side to side. "Ohhhhhh, that feels so good." She couldn't hold out any longer. "Luke."

His tongue worshipped her once again. She instinctively knew this was affecting him too. "Luke," she said insistently.

He looked up at her and he saw her eyes had turned a smoky shade of blue that he had never seen before. He looked a query at her.

"I want you inside me," she pleaded desperately. "I _need_ you inside me."

That was all he needed to hear. Truth be told he wasn't sure how much longer he could've held off being inside her.

He moved up her body, dropping a lick or a kiss here and there and braced his arms out, fully sinking into her deeply. God she was so hot, so wet. He kept himself braced over her and thrust again.

Lorelai was so ready she was already coming by the second thrust. She surged up against him as far as her bonds would let her. She was caught up in the white hot sphere of delight and suddenly wished she wasn't bound so she could return the favor and touch him.

Luke held himself still, letting her grind and thrash up against him. He couldn't believe he was managing to hold off while watching the spectacle of her reaction beneath him. He hung on, desperate himself, until she finally quieted and her eyes focused on him again.

He lowered himself onto her, kissing her deeply and his hands moved up and he blindly fumbled with her bound hands, freeing them before he began moving inside her again.

Lorelai didn't realize immediately her hands were free but as Luke moved she became aware and instantly her arms went around him, her hands slipping on the fine sheen of sweat on his back. They surged and ebbed against each other, each stroke taking them closer to the nirvana they so desperately sought.

And suddenly there it was: the delicious bliss that melted all cares, qualms and troubles away. Lorelai's hands slipped down to his ass and held him there as they rode out the sensations to the fullest. By slow degrees they both sank into the bed letting the waves of pleasure gradually fade away.

Neither moved for a few minutes. It dawned on Luke that he had to be crushing her but as he tried to move away, her arms tightened around him. He didn't move, savoring the contact. He wasn't sure she would let him withdraw. She was still clenched around him.

Lorelai tried to collect herself. She was overcome. He had mastered her and she'd loved every minute of it. What in the hell had he done to her? She felt him brush a kiss in her hair and move again.

"I'm crushing you," he whispered, "and your legs are gonna be sore if you stay tied up like this."

Wordlessly she eased her grip on him both externally and internally. As he gently withdrew she couldn't stop the whimper of protest. He smiled at her, not a smug smile, but one of understanding and brushed her hair away from her face before leaving the bed and heading into the bathroom.

He was back a few moments later at the foot of the bed, washcloth in hand. He set it down and released one ankle then the other. He gently massaged his way up the outside of her legs and back down again loosening up the tense muscles.

Once he finished he picked up the cloth and gently eased it between her legs to soothe her and clean her up. Her hand snapped down and caught his wrist as he brushed over the sensitized skin; her breath came out in a low hiss. He looked at her and she shook her head, closing her eyes trying to put herself back together.

Luke took the cloth back to the bathroom then returned to the bed. He gently moved Lorelai to a more comfortable position. She was so relaxed; her limbs were limp like a stuffed doll. He slipped into bed beside her, drew up the covers and turned off the light.

Lorelai forced her boneless body to move. She eased herself over to Luke's side of the bed and curled herself around him craving physical contact with him. His arms went around her as she tiredly rested her head on his chest, not caring if he thought she was being too clingy.

Luke pulled her even closer inwardly reveling at her actions and wanting to comfort her. "I've got you," he assured her softly.

They slept.

* * *

Lorelai heard the alarm go off and groaned into her pillow, burying her head under it. After such an incredible night the last thing she wanted to do was get dressed and leave. She was exhausted. She realized Luke would be rousing her momentarily and she didn't like it one little bit. 

She felt the now-familiar hand on her hip, making her aware of his presence just like he had every morning so far.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

Lorelai somehow sank back down into oblivion again, grateful for whatever reason she did not have to leave her comfortable surroundings. She wasn't even aware when Luke left the bed.

A short while later, something tickled her nose and she gradually came awake. She looked over at Luke's side of the bed. Empty? She sniffed the air and realized what had awakened her.

Coffee. She sniffed again. More than coffee, she smelled food, real food and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She was about to get up and investigate when Luke came into view bearing a tray.

He was standing there in sweats and a t-shirt, the bed tray he was holding had coffee, eggs, bacon, a mountain of toast and some beverage she couldn't identify.

"Breakfast in bed?" she said agog. There was no way she could stop the look of pleasure from crossing her features. "Wow!" She sat up and arranged the sheet around her.

Luke set the tray down over her lap then got into bed beside her. She stared at the food in delight then looked at him.

"You got dressed," she observed.

"Had to," he replied. "It's a cardinal rule of cooking: Never cook naked."

She laughed, looking at the bacon. "Makes sense. A stray splatter could ruin something…vital."

He chuckled as he reached for a piece of toast. She grabbed the only fork on the tray and began eating.

"Mmmm," she savored the eggs. He made them just the way she liked them. She eyed him curiously. "I don't get it. The last few days you have been shooing me out at the butt crack of dawn and today I'm getting the royal treatment." She flushed a little wondering if it was because of last night. "What gives?"

"_You_ have been scampering out of here at the butt crack of dawn," Luke shot back at her. "You never even stayed for a cup of coffee. I'm not opening the diner this morning, Cesar is and I figured since we had a little extra time, I'd make you some breakfast," he shrugged. "If you don't want it…" He reached for the tray.

"Move away from the tray, mister," she warned him in a no-nonsense tone. He grinned at her then grabbed the glass from the tray and took a drink.

She was elated by this new turn of events. She was secretly glad that he wasn't behaving as casual as he had been and she found herself touched by his thoughtfulness of making her breakfast. She frowned as she watched him drink whatever it was that was in the glass.

"What is that?" She wrinkled her nose. It did not look appealing.

Luke hesitated and suddenly the answer came to her. "No! It isn't! It can't be!" she said incredulously. "It's the infamous Mega-Man Powder!"

"Don't knock it unless you've tried it," Luke shrugged noncommittally.

That sent Lorelai into gales of laughter. Luke watched how open and natural she was, none of her previous reticence anywhere to be found. She settled down and finished eating while he polished off his drink.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. "As much as I hate to say it, we gotta get a move on." He got up, picked up the tray and retreated back to the kitchen allowing her to have some privacy while getting dressed.

Lorelai swung her legs out of bed and noticed her clothes lying across the foot of the bed. She shook her head and smiled.

He came back just as she was putting on her shoes. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"I'll walk you down," he said leading the way.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows in surprise but made no comment.

They quietly picked their way down the steps not wanting to alert Cesar to their presence. Luke escorted her to the back door, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Guess you won't be coming in for breakfast," he said, realizing that feeding her would cut into their daylight time. He would miss her coming in but he much preferred the breakfast they had had.

"Are you kidding?" Lorelai said shocked. "You think I would miss Danish day?"

She smiled at him, half-tempted to kiss him good-bye but was uncertain how far she should push her luck. She opened the door carefully and peeked out making sure no one was around.

"See you later," she said over her shoulder as she slipped out.

Lorelai paid the barest minimum of attention to her surroundings as she made her way home. No one was out and about. She went over everything that happened last night. She knew Luke had succeeded in knocking down that wall she had erected to protect herself. It was going to be a lot harder for her to remain detached from him now.

She stopped dead as a new thought occurred to her. She acknowledged that she was developing some very serious feelings for Luke. Who was to say that over the course of the month she couldn't persuade him that once this bet was over and done, there was no reason for them not to continue on as a real couple? She wondered if she could convince him. She recalled the intensity of their liaison last night. Then she remembered the times she had talked him into putting up the rummage sale sign and painting the diner and buying her basket. She had faith that her wiles would win him over but it didn't hurt to add a little extra oomph to their remaining nights.

She grinned to herself. Ah, the game may have changed but the players remain the same.

The rest of this month was gonna be _fun_.

tbc

* * *

To quote Lou Reed: Hey Babe, take a walk on the wild side. 

A/N: Okay I've boldly painted the target on my chest. For those of you that were offended, my apologies; for those of you who were not—did ya like it? I now declare open season on Jmaka.

P.S. Please don't kill me (whimper). Hee.


	7. A Subtle Shift

I guess I have everybody's attention again. Thanks to all who reviewed particularly those who did not care for the scenario. I have to say I did promise smut so it's very possible other situations may pop up so considered yourselves warned. 

Sorry it took so long to update. I am in the midst of Christmas cookies which I should and will be baking once I post this bad boy.

Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers, please try this at home! Heh.

* * *

A Subtle Shift 

It started to rain. Hard.

Lorelai squinted upwards and nearly shook her fist at the darkened sky. This was the capper to an awful day.

It had started out so promising. When she had woken up at Luke's this morning she was in an extremely good mood. She'd conceded that her mood probably had carried over from their previous night. Now that she understood his reasoning for the up-and-at-em attitude, she was able to drag herself out of bed and accept the coffee before trekking home.

Since there little walk on the sexual wild side the other night, they had been much more at ease with each other both in bed and out. Even though Luke was still initiating the action, she found that the peace of mind she felt somehow managed to increase their pleasure. Granted she had been receptive to him before but now she was feeling extremely—enthusiastic.

And tonight she was hoping to reciprocate.

After she had left Luke's this morning, things started to go wrong. As she neared her home, she noticed Babette was out extremely early re-arranging her gnomes. It jarred Lorelai out of the state of complacency she had drifted into. Fortunately, Babette had been turned away so she was able to beat a silent retreat. After a few minutes Lorelai was able to sneak into her house when Babette moved to the far side of her yard.

Things had gotten worse. When she got inside she had messages from both Rory and her mother about dinner the following night. Rory had been puzzled that she once again couldn't get a hold of her and jokingly speculated that she have taken a night job as a waitress at the highway truck stop and that she would see her at dinner. Her mother complained that Lorelai was probably screening her calls because no respectable person would be out at such a late hour, and of course she would see her tomorrow night. She'd have to remember to remind Luke that she might be late.

By the time she had gotten back to Luke's for breakfast, she was late again. She wordlessly pouted at him, wanting to spend more time with him, but only had time for coffee and a donut to-go. Regretfully she blew out of the diner with her usual good-byes to Luke and Miss Patty and Kirk who happened to be there.

Next, she'd had a long drawn out meeting with Sookie, punctuated by Davey crying or Jackson barging in. She left without getting half of what she wanted settled. Afterward she had met with Michel at work, only to repeat the process as he whizzed around the salon and was constantly interrupting to take phone calls.

Even checking on the progress at the Inn took its toll: Tom had taken her around on an endless tour to discuss the renovations which seemed to be growing more and more extensive as well as expensive. To top it all off, she ruined her favorite pair of shoes. Cursing the cracked floorboard that had captured the heel of her shoe and ruthlessly ripped it from the sole, she gimped to the Jeep only to find that by the time she got home, the day had been completely frittered away and it was already early evening. She only had enough time to grab a pop tart from home before she headed out.

And it started to rain. Hard.

Lorelai threw up her hands in defeat. Instead of griping about not having an umbrella, she ignored the rain. Even though she had wished that she had been primed to blow Luke away tonight, she knew she still could salvage the evening and devastate him with her charms on another night.

Oh yes, she was still hoping to reciprocate, dying to reciprocate.

One good thing about the weather: it cleared the streets from any wayward gossiping townsfolk. She made good time getting to the diner and let herself in, glad to be out of the driving rain. She squished her way up the steps and threw open the door. Luke looked up from the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took in her bedraggled appearance. She mentally cursed herself again for not having an umbrella and looking like a drowned rabbit. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and sweats. He rose from the table willing to offer any assistance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, aware of her sorry state. "Uh, I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I must look like—"

"You look like you're wet and could use some warming up," Luke interjected. "Look, why don't you grab a hot shower and wind down? I have some work I need to finish while you do."

Lorelai noticed the accounting ledger and receipts spread out on the kitchen table. She was relieved that he had some tasks to attend to while she repaired her appearance.

"That would be great," she agreed. The small mountain of paperwork looked like it would take time to sift through. At least she wouldn't be keeping him waiting on her.

She gestured him back to the table and headed towards the bathroom. As she passed by the half-open closet door, she spied something and quickly reached in and grabbed it before Luke noticed.

She nearly shrieked in despair when she finally got a look at herself. Her hair was all wet and tangled and her mascara had run making her look like a raccoon. Oh yeah she thought, that's attractive. She turned on the hot water and jumped in, quickly scrubbed her face and body then washed her hair, grateful that she had ferried over more of her personal toiletries a couple of days ago in case she needed them. Luke had not said a word when she had put them in the bathroom. This was her first opportunity to use them.

She towel-dried her body and dressed then partially dried her hair, smoothing it into some semblance of order. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided she decided she looked one hundred percent better. She hung her clothes up over the shower rod to dry.

As Lorelai came out of the bathroom, she saw Luke shut the ledger and push away from the table apparently finished. She noticed he was rolling his head in circles trying to ease the strain. She moved towards him, hands outstretched as if almost magnetically pulled to put her hands on his shoulders and release the tension.

Luke jumped a little, startled by the sudden contact then relaxed as he felt her kneading his neck and shoulders.

"Hmmm," he said eyes half closed. "That feels good."

Lorelai smiled but did not reply. She hoped he was getting as much enjoyment receiving her attentions as she was giving them. Her fingers splayed and worked into the muscles, not too hard, but with enough pressure to release the tension.

She continued working her hands in a pattern: from his neck to his shoulders to his upper back and back to his neck again. She leaned down, her cheek pressing up against his hair, her arms draped around his neck, loosely hugging him.

"Better?" she whispered in his ear.

Mmmm, hmmm," he replied bringing a hand up to lightly rub the forearm resting on his chest.

Lorelai hugged him briefly before moving around him to sit on his lap and began rubbing his upper chest.

Luke's eyebrows rose in surprise when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Nice shirt." She had put on one of his flannel shirts and looked sexy as hell in it. She'd had to roll up the sleeves to keep them from flopping down over her hands. He looked admiringly at her long bare legs.

"I couldn't resist," she explained. The shirt was so typically Luke, big and comfortable and when she saw it, she knew she had to wear it. "I hope you don't mind."

"Help yourself to whatever you want," he shrugged giving her a lopsided grin.

"Ooh that leaves things open to interpretation," she giggled as she leaned up and began nuzzling his neck.

Luke went deathly still, his breath halted. This was the first real sign that his plan was actually working. He'd been secretly pleased when she had brought some of her personal articles over but she'd always held back initially when they were in bed together. It was uppermost in his mind that he'd always made the first move. Yet here she was taking the initiative, placing nibbling kisses on his neck before sucking on his earlobe. As she thrust her tongue in his ear she could feel his heart rate pick up. She leaned back and smiled at him.

"Hi, there," she said in a husky voice.

"Hi," he breathed, uncertain, not wanting to say or do anything to stop the phenomenon that was currently happening.

Lorelai lightly traced her fingertips down his chest to his stomach and back up again. Luke laid his hand on her bare thigh and rubbed it familiarly. Her smile grew bigger at that and that encouraged both of them to continue.

Lorelai's fingers worked their way down to his stomach again, feeling the muscles leap under her fingers; Luke slid his hand up under her shirt to rest on her bare hip. He'd already suspected she was naked under the shirt and his own grin got bigger having his hunch confirmed.

Lorelai encountered the hem of Luke's t-shirt and slipped her hands underneath it. She worked her way back up his torso, this time easing the shirt up too. She captured his mouth with hers.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he murmured against her lips.

Lorelai sucked his lower lip into her mouth, tugged it sensually and slowly pulled away. "Uh-uh," she replied. "We're fine right here." She leaned back and drew the t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"Just checking," he said as the shirt came off. "Wasn't sure how you felt about breaking the rules."

"Oh we're just bending them a little," she said as she wiggled a little closer on his lap, feeling him growing harder against her hip. "Which is fine. They're more like guidelines anyway."

Luke's hand slipped around to cup her ass and bring her closer then slid back down her thigh. His fingers moved up to the buttons on her shirt. The buttons slipped out of the well-worn buttonholes easily and he separated the soft flannel, seeing her shiver as he did. He brushed it off one shoulder and began kissing her neck, his hand fondling her breast.

"Wait," she said breathlessly as she pulled away from him. She got up off his lap.

"What?" he asked hoping she wasn't changing her mind.

"Raise up a little."

He put his hand beneath him on the seat of the chair and lifted himself up a few inches. Lorelai immediately went for his sweatpants, tugging them and his boxers off. He sat back on the chair and she swung a leg over both of his, straddling him.

"Was this what you had in mind?" he asked as he brushed the shirt off the other shoulder. Since her hands were raised and exploring his torso, he couldn't slip it off so it remained loosely draped around her

"Yes, now you've discovered my evil plan," she said impishly. "Just relax. I think you'll like this."

"I already like it," he assured her.

"I can tell," she said, watching him grow harder, "from little Luke here." She cocked her head, considering. "Hmmm, we need to come up with a better name for him than that," she decided running her fingertip along the underside. He twitched in reaction. "And 'little' isn't really accurate and does nothing for his ego." He couldn't believe it: she was sitting on his lap, driving him crazy and calmly petting him trying to come up with a name for—.

"You are NOT naming my dick," Luke declared breathlessly.

"Aww why not?" she pouted. "Then we can talk about him freely in the diner." Her hand moved downward. "No one will know. Oooh it'll be like talking in code!"

"Lorelai," he admonished but his voice held no conviction. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to think let alone speak when she was fondling him like she was. She had moved on from petting; her hand closed around him and stroked his shaft.

"Jeez, I was kidding, stop being such a grouch," she mock-complained then grinned at him like a maniac. "That's it! Oscar! Oscar the Grouch! It's perfect!" she cried. "I've discovered the secret of why you've always been so grumpy: you haven't been getting any!" Lorelai speculated then immediately shot down her own theory. "Well you weren't. You gotta admit Oscar has not been suffering from a lack of attention, lately" she pointed out.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Hmmm, too bad I already named your toolbox Bert," she mused as her hand cupped his balls and rolled them in her palm. "Bert and Ernie would've been good names for you two."

"Lor-AH-lai!" he ground out. He was helpless as she expertly roused him. God, her hands on him felt so incredible.

She didn't reply with words. She grabbed the back of the chair to give herself the leverage she needed and slid her lower body against his. She leaned forward, kissing his chest and he groaned as the wisps of her hair tickled and teased him. Coupled with the licking kisses that she dropped here and there, he surrendered.

Knowing he was willing to go along with whatever she had planned, she scooted up even further until his throbbing erection was lying against her belly. She looked deeply into his eyes and his breath caught at the wicked gleam he saw in them.

She reached around him with her left hand to grab the back of the chair; her right closed around his shaft again and stroked him in an upward motion. She gave him a lusty grin—and then undulated against him, rotating her hips.

Luke gasped as he was bombarded by the sensations. Her hand was stroking him, her belly moving against him in the most arousing way, her hardened nipples were lightly brushing up against his chest. His hands found there way back to her ass, cupping it, massaging it, helping her to wriggle back and forth over his lap and torso.

She was relentless, grinding against him, sending him higher, blotting every thought out of his mind except being inside her. She was there in that paradise with him, reveling at the touch of his hands acquainted with her sensitive spots, delighting in the jolts of pleasure as she brushed up against his body.

Finally he cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes and she knew that it was time.

She managed to lift herself above him and guided him to her entrance. Their eyes locked and both were panting. She rubbed his tip against her opening, turned on by the sudden groan that was torn from him. With a soft whimper, she sank down on him to the hilt.

Luke's mouth dropped open and his breath expelled in a rush. Lorelai hung onto the chair using it to help her coordinate her plunges up and down, riding him so deliciously.

Luke was thrusting up inside her, his body dissolving in pleasure from the feeling of her contracting and releasing around him. They moved together in an easy rhythm, teasing each other. Lorelai arched her back and he managed to capture a nipple between his lips and sucked at it hard.

Moaning, Lorelai threw her head back as she spasmed around him. The feeling was so intense. A few seconds later, she felt the first of several powerful spurts as Luke went over the edge too.

They rode out their pleasure to the very last pulsating heartbeat. Lorelai had wrapped her arms around Luke's head and neck. His face was pressed into her chest. She rested her chin on the top of his head as the last tremors raced through her body. She couldn't control her shaky breathing.

Luke's hands were holding her tightly against his body. After a moment, he caressed her back, bringing one of his hands around to slip up behind her neck and bring her lips down to his for a searing kiss.

"That was amazing," he said softly.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie, Jack," Lorelai said right back at him. "God, I don't think I can even move." She didn't want to be parted from him.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Luke replied. Demonstrating a strength she didn't know he possessed, he managed to stand with them still joined. She locked her legs around his hips as he carefully walked them over to the bed. As he bent over to lower her down, he planted a hand on the mattress and braced himself to gently ease them down.

"Wow," Lorelai said impressed. "And here I thought I wore you out."

Luke chuckled. "No, but we just have to pace ourselves. Although I may not be able to walk by the time the month is up," he joked as he nuzzled her neck.

Unseen, Lorelai's brow knitted and she wasn't sure why. When he leaned back she smiled at him and ran her hands over his shoulders and back.

She sighed. "Time to go to sleep?"

"Okay." He withdrew from her and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes then turned out the lights before slipping in beside her. He pulled her close and as they both got comfortable, he relaxed into sleep.

Lorelai lay with her head on his chest, thinking.

* * *

"Well Lorelai, I'm surprised to see you. I didn't think you'd show up," Emily said loftily. "I've been leaving you messages all week and you've never bothered to return them." 

Rory looked at her mother in sympathy. When her grandmother started in on her mother, her mother usually suffered.

"I'm sorry Mom," Lorelai apologized as she sat down next to Rory. "I've been busy with the Inn. Michel works and Sookie has the baby to tend to right now so I'm stuck running all over the place practically day and night. I'm working very late then up early every day."

"Nothing like a little hard work," Richard said handing her a drink. "It's hard starting a business particularly in this day and age."

"Well if you are so busy you should hire an assistant," Emily decided. "Although I have to admit, it agrees with you," she said studying her daughter. "For someone as harried as you claim to be, you appear to be in the bloom of health."

Rory studied her mother again. Her mother had always been beautiful but now she seemed even more so. She also noticed that her mother did have a relaxed, contented air about her which made no sense considering her hectic schedule. It was odd how she could never catch her mother on the phone anymore not even on her cell. With the way things were going at school, she would have no opportunity to go home to Stars Hollow and find out why.

"Yeah, Mom," Rory decided to put in her two cents, "you're glowing."

Glowing? Red flags immediately sprang up in her mind. She inwardly cringed realizing it was what was going on with Luke that had done this to her. If it was visible to Rory and her mother, then it would soon be visible to the rest of the town and maybe even Luke himself…. The last thing she needed at this point was idle speculation.

As the conversation turned to Rory and her demanding schedule at Yale, Lorelai wondered if or what she could do to camouflage her well-being so she wouldn't arouse anymore suspicions. She needed to figure out what she wanted and if Luke wanted the same thing.

She'd have to feel him out. _Dirty!_ Her mind screamed.

Until she knew for certain if they were going to have a relationship, she needed to be aware.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Yes I named Luke's dick LOL and I know I am not the first one to do it. Consider it a nod to outtabreath and her terrific stories but obviously could not use the same name. If you haven't read them, check them out on the BWR. 


	8. Lorelai gets with the Program

Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay but you know how it gets with the holidays. All that stuff I put off earlier to write had to get done! I did post a one shot which people did enjoy. Now I have nothing to do but write. Heh.

Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers, please try this at home!

* * *

Lorelai gets with the Program 

Lorelai decided she was on a mission.

"It's so nice to get out of the house," Sookie said as she steered the stroller. "I can't remember the last time I went shopping. Everything has been Davey this and Jackson that for so long now."

"Yeah, I thought you might enjoy the outing," Lorelai said, smiling slightly. "Plus we were able to make some decisions on the kitchen equipment."

"Oh, thank you, thank you for getting me my stove!" Sookie declared enthusiastically. "I can't wait to use it and the new cookware! Oooh!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're gonna love it," Lorelai replied, a little lost in thought. She looked around getting her bearings in the mall. She veered off to the left.

Lorelai had an agenda. She had spent most of her solitary time the past couple of days brooding. She'd had felt an underlying disquiet and couldn't figure out why. After a long and careful replaying of events in her mind, she realized the source: an off-handed comment Luke had made the night of her spur-of-the-moment lap dance.

After relentlessly dissecting the conversation and his comment, she came to the unhappy conclusion that Luke was still only looking at them being together for the month only. The last few nights she paid attention to every word he said, hoping to glean some clue as to what he was thinking but he'd said nothing further about it. She remembered back to their initial conversation: one month and then they were done, no harm, no foul. It seemed Luke was sticking to that promise.

It bothered her that he apparently didn't feel the same as she did but she was uncertain as to how to broach the topic. She wondered how he could possibly see an end to this. She was sure he was enjoying the time they spent together as much as she was and the sex—god they had gotten good at it. He definitely gave as good as he got. The whole thing made no sense.

Lorelai wasn't ready to give up just yet. She just needed more weapons in her arsenal, hence the latest trip to the mall and one store in particular. While Sookie chattered away aimlessly on a variety of subjects, Lorelai carefully maneuvered their way through the mall until finally, they were standing in front of Lorelai's one and only destination.

"Ooh, let's go in," Lorelai prodded. "I feel the need to get some new things."

Sookie looked less than enthused but wheeled the stroller in after her. "Ugh, I can't even think about wearing stuff like this yet," she moaned. She was still battling with pregnancy weight.

"Well, we'll just take a quick look around and be on our way," Lorelai persuaded her, eyeing the racks. Sookie shrugged in agreement.

They went through the racks of merchandise, throwing comments to each other from time to time. Lorelai picked up and discarded item after item until she found a few selections that caught her eye.

"What do you think about this?" She held up a lacy blue bra and boy short set. "Or this?" She held up another lacy number, this one a red bra with a matching thong.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Wow! Who are you trying to impress?" she exclaimed then her eyes rounded. "You're seeing someone!" she declared. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Lorelai retorted quickly backpedaling, suddenly realizing she'd made a mistake bringing Sookie with her. Even if she and Luke hadn't set up the rule, she was reluctant to confide in her. Sookie couldn't keep a secret and until she and Luke were an actual couple and willing to go public, Lorelai had to keep her mouth shut. Part of her wanted to confide in Sookie to help her analyze what was going on but it was too soon. "I'm just buying this stuff for myself."

"Uh-huh," Sookie was not convinced. "I know of no woman who wears this just for herself. Are you sure you aren't buying this for someone?" she asked in a questioning voice.

"No, just me," Lorelai replied. "Just giving my ego a little boost."

"That is some boost," Sookie observed before going back to searching the racks. To Lorelai's ears it sounded like Sookie was letting the matter rest for now, thankfully. Lorelai knew she would have to be careful. She had already tipped her hand and the last thing she wanted to do was to further arouse Sookie's suspicions to the point where she started asking more probing questions.

Her mind made up, Lorelai took both selections to the register relieved she had managed to dissuade her now-curious friend at least for the time being. She should have made this trip by herself she decided.

* * *

Luke was almost through turning down the bed when Lorelai came out of the bathroom. He turned around and smiled as he noticed she had once again confiscated one of his shirts. She only wore them occasionally but he learned that on nights she did, things tended to get a little wilder. He hoped this was one of those nights. Nights like that made him think he was making progress. He nodded in approval. 

"You like?" she asked flirtatiously walking up to him and striking a pose.

"I like."

He had already locked the apartment and turned off all the lights save for the one on the nightstand. He preferred leaving a light on. He loved watching Lorelai when they were together, particularly when she was caught up in the heat of passion. The look in her eyes, the expression on her face, not to mention seeing the responses of her gorgeous body….

Luke slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly. That was another thing he loved: her mouth. Her soft luscious lips that teased his every time they kissed; sometimes tenderly, sometimes passionately. Her kisses were like snowflakes: no two were alike. It was an adventure just kissing her and he enjoyed doing it.

Lorelai wound her arms around Luke's neck as the kiss deepened. She let out a 'hmmm' as they kissed. Luke slowly moved his mouth over hers, parting her lips a little wider as their tongues explored each other's mouths. She half-expected him to lower her to the bed, but they remained standing next to it.

While they continued to kiss, Luke's hand worked its way to the buttons of her shirt and he managed to undo a few of them allowing him to slip his hand inside. As he cupped her breast he was surprised to feel material under his hand.

Distracted and curious, he broke the kiss and moved the shirt aside to reveal a blue lacy bra. He stepped back from her, undid the rest of the buttons and parted her shirt. Lorelai watched him breathlessly as his eyes traveled over her bra and panties.

"This is different," he commented. He seemed entranced at how the transparent lace molded over her breasts, not covering, only veiling parts of her body. He could see her hardened nipples rising up beneath the lace and the darker shadow of her curls between her legs.

"Just a little something I picked up at Victoria's Secret," she shrugged as if to say 'this old thing?'

"Victoria's Secret?" he repeated, questioning uncertainly, seeming not to understand the reference.

"Luke, surely you have heard of Victoria's Secret," Lorelai chided him. He may not get around too much but he was after all a guy.

He grinned at her, letting her know he knew exactly what Victoria's Secret was. He looked her over again, shaking his head. "If Victoria's wearing this kind of stuff, she ain't keepin' any secrets," he pointed out, fingering the lace.

Lorelai giggled in response but chose her next word carefully: "Just trying to make the most of this month," Lorelai said studying his face for a reaction.

Luke inwardly congratulated himself for not stopping his motions or reacting to her statement. He was grateful he knew Lorelai so well. As much as he was enjoying their nights together, he wasn't surprised by her comment. He knew given her history it would take more than some pretty incredible sex to convince her that they could have a relationship and make it work. She'd run if he got too serious too soon.

Still, her taking the time to go out and buy something special just for him, regardless of her words, definitely meant something. At least he hoped it did.

He'd just have to keep working at changing her mind. Drinking in the sight of her in the lace bra and panties, he decided that wouldn't be too hard. Now focused on his goal to convince her, he decided to draw out the interlude, concentrating solely on pleasuring her.

In response, he eased the shirt off her shoulders and it slipped off to pool at her feet. She stood there quietly waiting for him to make his move. Even though he didn't verbally reply to her comment, she hoped it would at least have him thinking about the time they were spending together and that he wouldn't want it to end.

Luke lightly ran his fingertips down each of the straps, down to the point where the fabric bloomed out to barely cover her breasts. He continued running his fingertips lightly over the scalloped edging until they met in the valley between her breasts. He was aware of Lorelai's shallow breathing but he was intent on exploring every inch of her body through the lace, her reactions urging him on.

As Luke brushed at her erect nipples, a little moan escaped her. His hands fondled, cupped and finally massaged her aching breasts in a slow, possessive circular motion. His own breathing got a little shallow. The lace was doing its job, turning them both on.

Luke leaned back and pulled his t-shirt over his head then drew her against his bare chest, rubbing up against her, the delightful jolts coursing through both of them. His fingers traced back up the bra straps and over her shoulders, moving down her back and meeting in the center where he deftly unhooked the bra. This time his hands splayed against her back moved upward caressingly as he eased the straps off her shoulders and pulled the bra out from between them. He rubbed up against her bare breasts; her aching nipples were teased by his chest hair. She could feel his heart pounding and his erection pulsed against her belly. She moaned again.

Luke kissed her again, his arms sliding around her, his hand going to the small of her back to press her even closer. As his hand slipped over her ass, he felt the lace panties and once again pulled away from her mouth, distracted.

He rubbed his palm across her ass, peeking over her shoulder, watching as well as feeling the lace rouse them both. His other hand joined in the fun as he lightly fingered the scalloped edging across her ass.

Lorelai watched Luke almost reverently memorize the feel and texture of the fabric on her body. She turned her upper torso around to watch as his finger slipped under the edge and he ran it back and forth against her lower cheek. She looked up into his face and met his gaze again, caught up in the warm, steady, passionate look in his eyes.

Luke smiled at her before stepping away, breaking body contact. His hands went to her hips rubbing the lace against her hipbones before turning her away from him. He withdrew his hands away from her completely and she heard a rustle and the soft drop of clothing hitting the floor before he pulled her back against his naked body.

Lorelai gasped at the scorching heat. The feel of him pressing up against her ass was like a brand and she went weak in the knees. She wanted to touch him but before she could figure out where to put her hands, he was brushing her hair aside and nibbling exquisitely at her neck. She sighed and leaned back on him, leaving herself totally at his mercy.

He continued nibbling as his hand came around and cupped her breasts again, flicking at her nipples, causing her to groan. He stroked them delicately, taking his time, tweaking them gently before his right hand made its way down her belly. His fingers played along the top edge of the panties, fingering the lace before he slipped his fingers underneath. The stretchy lace expanded as his hand roved downward and nudged its way between her lower lips.

"Luke," Lorelai's head fell back on his shoulder as his thumb and forefinger surrounded her clit. He massaged and tugged at her, marveling at how she was responding. Her lower body instinctively writhing against his hand, while his other hand continued playing with her nipples and his teeth still feasted on her neck.

"Luke, I can't…." Bombarded by the sensations, Lorelai felt her knees about ready to give out and knew she couldn't stand there much longer. Even though he was expertly working her body towards climax, he seemed to understand her dilemma and stopped. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or sorry when Luke pulled his hand away. His hand meandered its way under the lace to one hip, then across to the other and back again. He kept slowly alternating his way back and forth until suddenly the panties were free of her hips and fell to the floor.

She managed to turn her head to look at him at that point, noticing he was sporting an innocent look as if to say 'Did I do that?' before he grinned at her—a naughty boy grin. She reached a hand to his hair to pull him down to kiss her.

Another slow, hot kiss, lips clinging and fusing together until Lorelai realized she really couldn't stand any longer. She pushed away from him and knelt on the bed, getting on all fours to crawl across it. As she looked back over her shoulder at him, she inadvertently struck a pose from one of Luke's fantasies about her. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of her. He pounced.

Lorelai let out a surprised yelp as Luke grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him. His hands stroked her back and her ass before he hoisted her up a little higher, spreading her legs. He bent his knees and managed to maneuver himself to her opening, the tip sliding against her slit.

"Oh god, Luke," Lorelai begged, panting, not able to hold off a second longer, "do it."

He plunged into her and she let out a wordless cry, arching her back. She was so wet that he glided in effortlessly, pulled out then plunged in again. Lorelai leaned down on her elbows bracing herself to push herself back to meet Luke's strokes.

She had thought they wouldn't last long but Luke didn't hurry them towards an end. She gasped and trembled as he fell into a steady rhythm, surging deeply inside her. As she moaned and writhed, humping back on him, he continued to pace himself.

He easily brought her to her first orgasm of the night. She flung her head back, her back fully arched as she lost control, his steady continuous stroking the only anchor in her reeling world.

"God, Luke! Don't stop!" she cried out, both grateful and amazed by his stamina. He was still on his feet; she could feel his balls slapping against her thighs, never faltering. His strokes kept her going; she felt like she was exploding and melting at the same time–god it was so good. What the hell was he doing to her?

She wasn't sure how long how long before she came back to earth but eventually she quieted. She was vaguely aware that Luke's thrusts were slower and longer. Gradually her body's aftershocks turned into foreshocks as he skillfully built her up back up again. It wasn't long before he had her teetering on the edge. She knew she wanted him with her this time.

Luke didn't know how he was managing to stay focused and hold off his own release but he was glad he could. Watching Lorelai experience such an intense orgasm, knowing he had been responsible, god she looked so beautiful, her voice calling out for him. He wanted to give her that again but he was keenly aware that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Oh Luke," Lorelai whispered as she slowly rotated her body, grinding back on him. "Come with me. Oh Luke please," she pleaded. She reached down between her legs and captured his balls, rolling them, squeezing them, urging his release.

Luke's concentration finally broke, his breathing hitched and he couldn't help but thrust faster and harder, the sound of Lorelai's voice was spurring him onward. He thrust more quickly and with one last thrust he shot his load. Lorelai whimpered in pleasure, her internal muscles clenching with her own release, milking him for all he was worth with each thrust.

They kept at it until neither of them could take it anymore. When Luke withdrew, Lorelai stretched out crossways, face down on the bed exhausted. She felt the bed dip and knew Luke had stretched out as well. She felt his hand on her ass giving her a comforting pat.

"You okay?" he finally managed to ask. He didn't think his heart rate or breathing would ever return to normal. God, he thought, how could she even think of stopping this?

Lorelai managed to roll over, halfway onto him, her shoulder resting on his ribcage, her hair streaming across his chest. She felt his hand slide across her stomach, holding her to him. She brought her own hand to rest on his hip.

Lorelai silently thanked Victoria and all her secrets. A few more sessions like this and hopefully Luke would forget there ever was a bet she thought. Yep, then they could go on to being a real couple.

"I'm perfect," Lorelai replied with a little smile.

tbc


	9. The Diner Closes Early

Ok, this is the chapter I have been dying to write. I've had fun with all of the chapters so far, but this one has a special place in my heart. Please review if you feel strongly enough about it, I like hearing what you guys have to say!

For those of you who have wondered (and those who didn't) we just passed the two week mark in the month with the last chapter. I tagged the timeline on my outline but didn't put references in the chapters. I will be doing so from here on out but the storyline should tell you where we are at.

Sexual Disclaimer: Once again for all you readers (of age and with a steady partner), please try this at home!

* * *

The Diner Closes Early 

Lorelai grinned at her reflection in the mirror as she stepped out of the shower and paused to take inventory. Not bad, she thought. She grabbed a towel and began vigorously drying herself, stopping every so often to fondly contemplate the little marks on her body made by Luke. Lately, every time they were together, he seemed to pick a new favorite spot to tease on her body.

She noticed he had been very careful about his placement of love bites in spots only the two of them would see. She smirked as she caught sight of the one on the underside of her right breast. She chuckled as she traced the one on her hip. She downright blushed as her hand glided over the one located very high on her inner right thigh.

She sighed happily as she continued her preparations for the day. They'd had a lovely morning in bed. Luke made her breakfast again, his usual routine on mornings he did not open the diner and he even took a bite of pancake when she playfully held the fork up to his lips. He scrunched up his face like a little boy forced to take a nasty medicine. Lorelai giggled at him and he leaned over and actually kissed her in response.

Even though she still was uncertain of the direction he wanted their relationship to go after their month was up, she couldn't help but be encouraged by the comfortable routine they had fallen into. Yes, she knew they needed to talk but she couldn't help thinking their nights together would lead to something more permanent once the bet was over. At this point, she almost did not want to bring up anything too serious that might ruin their fun. When she thought back almost two and a half weeks ago, how nervous she was, the qualms she'd had about holding up her end of the bet—she had been an idiot.

Her playful mood was still with her as she strode into her bedroom to select her outfit for the day. Her eyes fell on the mark on her hip remembering how Luke had teased her. She simpered at herself and reached in her closet for an outfit, an idea forming in her mind.

She decided it was her turn to teach Luke a thing or two about teasing.

* * *

The main breakfast rush had long since wound down. Miss Patty and Babette were sitting at a table in the far corner, having their usual morning town gossip summit and Kirk had come in just a few minutes before and was poring over the menu, his usual morning pastime, mulling over every choice. Luke knew Kirk would order the same thing. He just wanted to consider all his options. 

Luke was behind the counter, going through some receipts when Lorelai finally entered the diner. Luke only meant to glance up briefly, but when he did, he couldn't help but stop and stare.

Lorelai paraded into the diner, exuding confidence, with a certain glint in her eye, smiling broadly at him; immediately warning bells went off in Luke's head.

Of course it didn't help that she was dressed as sexy as hell.

When he finally dropped his gaze it was like the vision of what she looked like had been burned into eyes. She had on a tight, shiny gray blouse buttoned just high enough to make it somewhat respectable, tucked into a straight black skirt. A wide red belt and red, high-heeled shoes and red purse completed her ensemble. She had skillfully put on her make-up, the eye shadow and her shirt playing up the blue of her eyes and her hair was loose and curly.

As her heels tapped on the floor as she made her way over to the counter, she caught the attention of the remaining diner patrons.

"Va-va-va-voom!" Miss Patty exclaimed. "Oh honey, you're gonna give half the men in this town heart attacks." She sneaked a glance at Luke but he seemed unaffected by Lorelai's appearance, focused on his receipts. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I have a meeting later today and I want to wow 'em," Lorelai explained sauntering over to the two of them. "Never hurts to look your best."

"Lookin' your best is one thing," Babette chimed in. "Lookin' the way ya do… oh Sugah!" Babette fanned herself.

Lorelai tossed a saucy smile at them over her shoulder and finally went to the counter. Luke kept his head bent over his receipts, pencil in hand as he made notations on a pad but he couldn't help but notice when those long legs came into his line of sight. Christ, he thought, her legs are bare. Luke wondered if Cesar had suddenly turned the heat up in the diner. He was feeling awfully warm.

"Coffee?" he asked unnecessarily as he turned away to grab her cup and the pot. He turned back and focused his attention on the task at hand, certain if he looked at her there he would be pouring coffee on the counter instead of in her cup. He was aware that she was watching him but he didn't acknowledge her further. He wondered who she was meeting with that she would dress this way. He tamped down a sudden flare of jealousy as he regretfully reminded himself he didn't have right to comment about her life beyond the small portion allocated to him alone. At least not yet anyway.

"Can I get a little more coffee too, Luke?" Babette called out. Luke eagerly moved away, across the diner to pour her coffee, giving himself a brief respite. As he turned back to the counter, he saw Lorelai had turned around on her stool to watch him and had crossed her legs. Jeez, he swallowed thickly. Kirk who was sitting at the table in front of her diligently studied his menu not daring to look at her shapely display not three feet from him.

"You ready yet Kirk?" Luke asked hoping to give himself a longer reprieve.

"Not yet," Kirk replied not brave enough to look up. Luke knew he would probably rip out Kirk's liver if he so much as glanced at Lorelai's legs.

Luke had no choice but to go back behind the counter. "What'll you have for breakfast?" he asked her. He impotently glowered at her, knowing he would have to suffer through her little game. She wet her already-moist lips.

"Just a donut," Lorelai replied grinning. She really couldn't eat another bite with what she had eaten earlier and the tightness of her skirt.

Luke got her a donut and returned to his receipts. He picked up his pencil again and began jotting down further notations.

"So Lorelai," Miss Patty called out, "this meeting you're all dressed up for. Is it with a man?"

"Yeah it is," Lorelai replied over her shoulder. "A new guy who's handling all my very important deliveries," she continued turning her head back in Luke's direction. "His name is Oscar."

Luke pressed down so hard suddenly he snapped the point off his pencil. He kept his head bent but he gazed up at her shocked. He caught the mischievous look in her eyes and realized he was in big trouble.

"Oscar," Miss Patty mused. "Such an unusual name."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed keeping her eyes on Luke. "Too bad he doesn't deliver wieners."

Miss Patty chuckled heartily at the joke as Luke grabbed another pencil and his order pad and abandoned the counter. He stopped in front of Kirk's table. He'd force him to order so he could hide in the kitchen. Lorelai was out of sight, behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, Kirk," Luke growled. "You've had enough time."

Lorelai rotated around on the stool once again, knowing full well that Luke was doing his best to ignore her. She decided she very much did not want Luke to ignore her. He had his back turned; there was no way she could attract his attention. Then she noticed Patty and Babette had leaned even closer to have a private conversation, not paying attention to anything but their gossip. Kirk's face was still buried in his menu and Luke, well, Lorelai had an extremely up close and personal view of his back side. He was standing less than two feet from her. She wanted to do something to tease him further but she couldn't be too obvious.

"C'mon, Kirk," Luke urged him again.

"I can't decide between the oatmeal and the sunny side up eggs and bacon," Kirk pondered, squinting at the menu.

Lorelai carefully inserted her foot between Luke's lower legs and grazed his inner calf muscle.

The pad and pencil both cart-wheeled onto the table in front of Kirk. He peered up at Luke questioningly.

"Um, sorry, Kirk," Luke managed to choke out. He scrambled to pick up the items.

"That's okay," Kirk replied. "I used to have problems dropping things all the time myself until Mother broke me of it with the super glue."

Luke let the comment pass.

Lorelai wasn't completely done teasing him yet but knew if she kept it up for too long, she'd be in real trouble. She set some money down on the counter, wrapped the donut in a napkin and stood up. Luke, either by some sense of self preservation or sixth sense, stepped back and to the side, afraid she might actually pinch his butt. Lorelai assessed her next move as he glared a warning at her.

"Well, I have to be going," she smiled innocently into Luke's death stare. "Be careful you don't drop anything hot."

She calculated that she had just enough space between Luke and the table to slip by and she did, surreptitiously brushing her backside up against his lower front as she did so. She thought she heard a sharp intake of breath. She headed for the door not looking back.

"I'll get your breakfast now," Luke said hurriedly and fled toward the kitchen.

"I haven't decided yet," Kirk protested.

"I know what you want, Kirk," Luke insisted. When he reached the entry to the kitchen he felt safe enough to look back.

"Lorelai," Babette called out jokingly. "Give my best to Oscar the wiener man."

Lorelai grinned and waved at the two of them before glancing at Luke. "Count on it."

He wanted to rant at her but couldn't. He just stood there drinking in the sight of her in that sexy skirt and suddenly he realized he couldn't see a panty line….Jeez. She nodded and left the diner.

Luke went to prepare Kirk's order, the hot stove area feeling much cooler that it had just been in the diner and sighed. She had gotten the better of him and in public too. It had been a long time since that had happened.

He absentmindedly began preparing Kirk's breakfast knowing it would take a while for him to cool down enough to make an appearance in the diner. He was grateful for his wardrobe choice he had made years ago when he first realized how strongly he was attracted to Lorelai. His buttoned-down, long, baggy flannel shirts she always teased him about offered him the camouflage he needed to hide his sometimes out-of-control desire when she did something that really got a rise out of him.

And boy, did he need it today.

* * *

Lorelai's good mood lasted the rest of the day. Though she had primarily dressed for Luke, she found that her attire was getting her some extras added on for free at the construction site and some lower prices from some of the vendors she was working with to decorate the Inn. It was an added perk but she decided she wouldn't tell Luke about it in case he got upset. 

She wondered how the rest of his day had gone. He looked like he was ready to either kill her or ravish her in front of the townsfolk in the diner. She chuckled over her merciless teasing and as night began to fall and it was time to head to the diner, she hoped he wasn't too mad.

It took her longer than usual to get to Luke's. She refused to change into anything else but she did bring a pair of jeans and a shirt with her to wear home the next morning. When she finally got there, she let herself in and carefully made her way up the steps. She knocked but for once Luke didn't answer. She tried the door, it was unlocked. She walked in, set her purse and her clothes down and looked for Luke but he was nowhere to be found.

After waiting about ten minutes, she finally decided to check downstairs. She'd have to be careful; Luke might still be serving people in the diner. She tiptoed down and stealthily drew back the curtain slightly to see if anyone was still there.

The diner was only dimly lit and Lorelai could see there were no customers. Once she confirmed no one was there, she stepped out into the diner. She saw Luke apparently finishing closing up for the night. The blinds were drawn, the sign was turned to closed and the door locked. All the tables had been cleared and the chairs had been put up on all the tables, save the last one Luke worked at, the one she usually sat at when she wasn't at the counter.

"You closed late tonight," she commented as she walked up to him.

He threw her a quick glance, noticing she was dressed in the same outfit. "Actually I closed early," he said shortly.

"Oh? Why was that?"

He turned on her. "Because someone saw fit to try to torment me in my own diner, in front of customers!" he declared. "Lorelai, what were you thinking? Coming in here dressed like that, making those comments and…and touching me like that, in front of Miss Patty and Kirk!" he ranted. "How could you do that?"

She backpedaled slightly, realizing he might truly be angry with her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was in a playful mood and wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you."

"A rise out of me?" he repeated. "You had me so wound up that I put the eggs and bacon on top of Kirk's oatmeal and served it to him!"

"Really?" she giggled. Her morning antics worked out better than she planned. She definitely had some effect on him.

"He ate it too!" Luke shook his head in disbelief. "He never said a word!"

"You may have just invented the Kirk special," she laughed out loud. As he glowered at her she sobered. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said spreading her hands out in supplication. "Really, I am sorry," she said sincerely then laughed slyly. "Go ahead and punish me for being bad."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her appraisingly for a moment. "Oh, you'll be punished," he assured at her. "And the punishment will fit the crime."

"Oh no," her eyes widened in mock-terror, catching on, "not that!"

"Yes, that," he growled pulling her to him. He looked down into her laughing eyes and hesitated a moment before kissing her.

Lorelai felt the effect her teasing had on him by the passionate, urgent nature of the kiss. He wanted her, which was fine by her. Her teasing had made her want him too. She sighed as his hands stroked her back, the heat of his hands through the slippery material sending shivers through her body. They continued kissing for a few minutes before coming up for air.

"Oooh, someone has his horns up," she said breathlessly pressing up against him, teasing him again. His hand moved to her breast, gently squeezing and massaging it.

"Totally your fault," he replied, equally breathless. His hand moved to her buttons and he toyed with them, easing them out of the holes. When he had her blouse unbuttoned to the waist, he opened it and tugged at it, partially un-tucking it, allowing him access to her breasts. He saw the red lace bra and his eyes glinted evilly. "Very nice," he said, stroking her lace-covered breasts.

"Hmmm, very, very nice," Lorelai purred in throaty voice. His hands felt so wonderful. He was touching her just the way she liked. She kissed him again, her own passion rising. "Let's go upstairs."

"Uh-uh," Luke mumbled, his lips moving to her neck, his hands wandering down to cup her ass and grind up against her. God, he didn't feel any panties, had she gone commando? No hose, no underwear? "That's why I closed early. I've been thinking about this all day. This is just where I want you," he said in a husky voice that seemed to resonate through her sending a thrill through her body. He moved forward, guiding her back to the table. He ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Here? Now?" Lorelai asked, stunned at his choice of location. She had only been teasing him this morning but apparently she underestimated the effect she had on him. She realized his hands had been steadily hiking up her skirt. It was now pushed up to the top of her thighs and Luke was shoving it up even further.

"Yes, here, yes, now," he growled. "At your favorite table. That way every time you sit at this table, you'll remember the consequences of being so bad," he whispered into her ear. Lorelai groaned at the fluttering in her belly. He'd managed to bunch her skirt up around her waist and as his hand glided over her hip, he found the lacy band of the thong. In a way he was glad she had at least worn something, but looking at the way the skimpy red lace molded to her body, ratcheted up his desire even more.

Lorelai wasn't aware that her fingers were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt but somehow she managed to get it open. He lifted her up and set her on the table before spreading her legs and stepping between them. He kissed her again hungrily.

"Wow, I don't remember seeing this special on the menu," she panted when he broke the kiss. "You sure you don't mind breaking some health code violations here?" The last thing she wanted to do was stop but she had to give him that out.

"Don't worry," he nibbled at her neck, gradually lowering her down onto the table. "When the diner opens tomorrow, it'll pass with flying colors," he promised breathlessly. He leaned back slightly, his hands going to her bra, noticing at that moment that it had a front clasp. He quickly undid it and peeled the cups away from her breasts, his hands covering them possessively, feeling her nipples harden in the palms of his hands as they moved in circles over them. He moved his hands to the outside of her breasts and brought them together and her breasts bulged over his hands. He bent his head to flick at her nipples with his tongue.

"Ohhhhhh," Lorelai groaned again in frustration. Her careful plan of dressing sexy to tease him was backfiring as he used her own arsenal against her. She could feel his erection pulsating through the rough fabric of his jeans; he was grinding against the lace barrier on her lower lips. In desperate move to run her hands on his bare skin, she reached for his t-shirt, pulling at the neck. Her fingers accidentally caught on a frayed edge of the neckband. The shirt couldn't withstand the sudden stress on the material and tore, literally ripping down the front of the shirt, exposing his chest.

Luke blinked at her in shock at what she'd done but a second later was pressing up against her, kissing her again, their tongues desperately twining with heightened desire. Her hands went to his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. She wound her legs around his waist, the heel of her shoe grazing his back.

"My shoes," she gasped. "Take them off; I might stab you with them otherwise."

"I got it," he murmured into her ear before drawing back. He slipped his hands between her legs and under her thighs and slowly lifted them so they were lying against his chest, her heels dangling out of harm's way over his shoulders; Lorelai gasped at her sudden vulnerability of her new position. He had complete access and control of her body.

"Better?" he asked running his hands up over her outer thighs and back down again on her inner thighs. He pulled one leg away from his body and leaned over to suck and bite the most delicious spot behind her knee. Lorelai's hips surged in reaction as the nerve endings jolted up her body, stopping at the juncture of her lower legs.

"God, much, much better," she squeaked out. He moved his lower body away from her and she heard the sound of his zipper followed by the soft rustling of his pants hitting the floor then his fingers were back, working their way between her legs, kneading her through the wet fabric before pushing it aside.

Lorelai arched up again as two fingers slid inside her. Luke's thumb found her clit and the double stimulation caused her body to quake. He pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling out and stroking his engorged tip tortuously against her lower lips then spreading them in turn and nudging it up against her wet opening.

Luke couldn't hold back any longer. She seemed to grab at him and draw him in as leaned forward and thrust into her as far as he could.

"Lu-Lu-Luke," Lorelai managed to get out. With the position of her legs, she felt him drive deeper inside her than any man had ever gone before.

They surged together at a feverish pitch both instinctively knowing it would be very fast, very hot and extremely good. Luke's hands were clutching Lorelai's hips keeping her close; Lorelai could only arch and writhe and she slid back and forth on the table, her hand gripping the edge so she could gain momentum to meet his thrusts. Luke savored the sight of her with her head back, hair fanned out, eyes half closed, her body rising and falling like waves. She was beautiful.

"Luke," she growled at him. She reached to pull him down for another kiss. He growled back at her before thrusting more vigorously inside her.

Even with the impossible angle her legs were at, she was marveling at how deeply he imbedded himself inside her, groaning at the delicious friction each time he pulled back only to thrust in again. She could feel herself building to that teetering peak.

"Luke," her voice quavered higher, more urgent and only served to spur him on, He knew she was close. He pumped into her more quickly.

"Luke!" she screamed as she went over the top. Her body jerked frantically against him. The force of her orgasm zapping its way through her torso and out to her very fingers and toes like an electrical charge. Her legs extended straight up in the air and shook with the force of her pleasure while she called out to him incoherently. He kept up the pace, feeling himself losing control.

She had nearly finished when she saw him throw back his head and he arched into her and the first of several massive spurts gushed into her. He groaned at the sensations, continuing to the impossible rhythm, helpless to do anything but ride it out until they were finished.

They were still panting minutes later, clinging to one another, neither wanting to move. Finally Luke drew back to a standing position, his hands running up and down her legs, stroking her calves and thighs, easing the overworked muscles. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her inner calf, making her gasp at the sensation. Gradually he brought her legs down one at a time before pulling her back up to a sitting position.

"Oh, god," Lorelai said leaning up her head on his shoulder. His head dipped toward her and he kissed her softly. "I can't do that again," she protested weakly thinking he was about to initiate another round. "I'm not even sure I can walk upstairs." Her legs felt like they were made of rubber.

He made sure she could keep her balance on the table before he bent over to pull up his pants. Once he was zipped and buttoned, he inched her off the table so she could stand. As soon as her feet hit the floor, her knees wobbled threateningly but he pulled her close, supporting her. His hands pulled and straightened her skirt. Once he was finished, he caught her gaze.

"I still can't walk," she informed him.

He grinned, a naughty boy's grin, and bent slightly, folding her over his shoulder. He lifted her and proceeded to carry her toward the stairs in a fireman's carry.

"This is undignified," she commented as she hung down limply over his back.

"I can't carry you the normal way," Luke replied, mounting the steps. "You'll be banging your head on the wall with every step," he explained. "Plus my balance is the greatest either. We still could end up in a heap at the bottom of the steps."

"We don't want that," Lorelai agreed then giggled, reaching down and pulling up his shirt tail. "I gotta admit though, this giving me a great view." She reached down at gave his ass a fond little pat. "Nice ass."

His hand slipped under her skirt in reply. "Right back atcha," he chuckled, fondling her rear.

Luke finally got them inside the apartment and after kicking the door closed and flipping the lock, headed straight for his bed. He playfully plopped her down then set about undressing them, starting with Lorelai. After he removed her blouse, skirt and shoes, he paused gazing down at her.

"Thank Victoria again the next time you see her," he joked, admiring the red lingerie.

"Hey, do not mock Victoria," she shot back. "This little number here gave me the boost I needed to pull off that little stunt in the diner this morning."

"That was some boost," he tugged off his flannel shirt and ripped off the remnants of his t-shirt, shaking his head at the fact that she had literally ripped the clothes right off him. He stepped away to strip off his jeans and boxers and while he did so Lorelai removed her bra and thong and slipped under the covers.

"Just promise me you won't come into the diner and do that again," he requested. At her puzzled look, he explained, "I don't think either of us will survive it," he grinned. She chuckled in agreement. It had been pretty intense.

As he approached the bed, she turned down his side invitingly and he got in beside her and took her into his arms. They settled themselves comfortably, relaxed and content, like they had been sleeping together for years.

As Lorelai drifted off she smiled at the possessive way Luke was holding her and the fact that she didn't mind in the least. In past, she had always gotten restless when a guy treated her this way, she just felt suffocated and usually bolted from the relationship, but not this time. She didn't know if it was because it was Luke or because they had been friends first. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the here and now. Let the bet run its course and they would go on from there.

Snuggling even closer to Luke, she staked her own possessive claim on him, content.

* * *

tbc 


	10. Lorelai Sleeps In

Sorry gang, been sick as a dog for the past week or so. Blame the three people who gave me this triple whammy that laid me up to the point it hurt to type (and compose Yikes!). I'm working my way back so forgive me if I'm not 100 percent yet. Thank goodness I had the first five pages of this written! Get comfy: hopefully I made up for the delay with chapter length! Longest one yet!

Well everyone seems to be quite pleased by my entry into the diner sex sweepstakes. Glad you all enjoyed the ride (Dirty!). I still have a ways to go and I have to laugh. I seem to be compiling The Luke and Lorelai Kama Sutra here. When I originally polled some people for this story, some wanted me to do a chapter for each night. Looking back on that now, I'm glad I didn't cave. Its not that I couldn't come up with the mindless sex scenarios (yep my mind works that way!) but people have been clamoring for them to have "the talk". Relax folks. Y'all know how I write. I'll get there eventually. Enjoy the sexual appetizers in the meantime!

And as always: Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers please try this at home!

Second Disclaimer: Do not read around your small children so you won't have to lie to them about what is making you laugh! (Or drool!)

* * *

Lorelai Sleeps In 

Luke hurriedly delivered two breakfast specials to a table near the window. He heard a hail for more coffee from another table and rushed back to grab the pot, systematically filling raised cups as he worked his way around the dining area a second time.

It seemed like he'd been struggling to catch up from the moment he set foot in the diner this morning. He had overslept a bit. Actually, he corrected himself: Lorelai let them oversleep a lot. When the alarm had gone off this morning, she'd whacked the snooze button so hard that it didn't go off again. If his internal clock hadn't warned him, they would still be upstairs, wrapped around each other, sound asleep.

"Order up!" Cesar called. Luke rushed to the window and picked up the plates, grinning to himself. This order was going to the customers sitting at Lorelai's table. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself for continually mooning over their steamy encounter a couple of days ago. Hell, they'd had sex since then but upstairs. The only thing he could figure was that encounter signaled that they were moving beyond the confines of one small office slash apartment upstairs.

He smiled and nodded as he deposited the plates at the table. He turned and pulled his order pad out of his pocket to take yet another order, this time from Miss Patty and Babette.

"Luke," Miss Patty purred, looking him up and down, "as busy as you are, you seem awfully happy today." She had been watching him scamper around the busy diner. He looked very good, per usual, but there was an added something about him that peaked her curiosity to know what it was.

"Yeah," Babette added her two cents. "Ya look like the cat that swallowed the canary! What gives?"

Luke mentally checked himself remembering that he lived in the nosiest town in the entire country, hell maybe even the world and the busybodies definitely had no business knowing about his and Lorelai's sex life. It wouldn't do them any good if he gave their secret away at this point. Once the town found out they were together, they would probably have no peace. Sure if everyone knew, they could go out in public and be seen together but he'd rather that the townsfolk didn't find out they got together because he won her in a bet.

"Just a regular day," he shrugged off his cheerful mood. "Sun's shining, bird's singing," now he really did roll his eyes at himself, searching for more banal expressions. "And I'm out. Business is good," he stated gruffly.

"Oh," they both chorused together, a little disappointed. Luke was sure they thought they were onto some juicy gossip and if he wasn't careful, he'd give them the scoop of the century. They gave him their orders and he retreated back to the counter to put it in then rang out a few customers. Thankfully things were starting to slow down.

Ten minutes later, he was bringing the orders to Miss Patty's table when he caught a snatch of their conversation.

"No, I haven't seen her this morning," Babette was saying. "She's been so busy getting' that Inn up and runnin' that she's never around."

Luke deliberately took his time setting the plates down, hoping to catch more of their conversation. He knew they were talking about Lorelai.

Patty noticed him and she was nothing if not direct. "Luke, has Lorelai been in this morning?"

"Haven't seen her," he said shortly, glancing at the clock. It was a little past her usual time to come in. "I'm sure she'll turn up," he assured them. "The coffee brings her in every time. She can smell it a mile away."

They chuckled in agreement and he proceeded back behind the counter, sorting receipts. He had just picked up his third receipt when a terrifying thought suddenly struck him and he remembered exactly what happened this morning.

He'd erupted from bed once he saw the time, scurrying to get ready. Lorelai had mumbled something at him as he urged her to get up. He finished getting ready and when he left she was slowly waking up groaning that she would get dressed and leave but he realized he hadn't checked back to make sure she had actually gotten up and out of there.

He turned toward the wall, making a fresh pot of coffee. What if she had gone back to sleep? What if she was still up there? How was he going to get her away from the diner?

He mentally argued with himself for about fifteen minutes that she had to have left before telling Cesar he was taking his regular morning break.

Trying to appear as normal as possible, he collected things he would usually take with him, receipts, deposit bag, then casually slipped behind the curtain and headed upstairs.

He walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. "Lorelai?" he called out tentatively.

No answer. She was gone.

He breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the safe to put the bag away. Next he turned his attention to the bed, intending to strip it and wash the sheets like he had every day since she started spending her nights with him. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

The blankets were spread out over the bed and he suddenly noted the long shapely bump underneath them.

"Noooo…." he said in horrified disbelief. He pulled the blankets down a bit and Lorelai's tousled head appeared.

"No!" This could not be happening. "Lorelai!" Luke moved to her side of the bed. "Wake up! Its late, the diner's already opened!"

Lorelai stirred and stretched contentedly, gradually coming awake. She was having the best dream. Luke was making love to her, driving her crazy, satisfying her completely but leaving her begging for more. Her eyes fluttered open and Luke was there, waking her up.

"Morning," she sighed sleepily still caught up in her dream and more than a little aroused by it.

"Lorelai," he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Wake up!"

"Mmmm," she purred, seeing he was dressed but that didn't matter to her in her current state. She brought her hands up, sliding the blanket down, unknowingly exposing her breasts in the process. She arched her back languorously.

Luke paused momentarily distracted by the sight of her in all her disheveled glory. He felt a little jolt of desire watching her perfectly shaped breasts with, oh god, engorged nipples rise and fall. She was still half-asleep.

"Luke," she crooned and reached out with both hands and grabbed at his flannel shirt.

"C'mon, Lorelai, rise and shine!" Luke prodded her, his hands still on her shoulders. "Babette and Miss Patty are downstairs. They'll have a field day with this if they find out!"

"Don't be such a worry wart," she told him, her lips curving in a seductive smile. He wasn't paying attention as her fingers undid his buttons.

"Lorelai!" he said in exasperation. She always took things a lot more casually than he did and he could not understand why she wasn't the least bit concerned about their current dilemma.

"Take it easy there, Sparky," she soothed him, her hands moving lower. "This will go a lot easier on you if you come quietly."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked thinking she was still asleep. A second later it dawned on him as he both heard and felt his zipper being pulled down. "Lorelai!" he whispered in a shocked voice.

Before he could move or say another word, her hand slipped into his jeans and into his boxers and she gave him a very friendly squeeze. He twitched in response.

"Mornin' Oscar," she said cheerfully. "Can you come out and play?"

"Lorelai…" he couldn't believe she was serious about having sex now. "Lorelai," he weakly admonished her. God, her hand on him felt so good.

"Awww damn," he hissed as he sprang to life under her stroking hand. He was having problems controlling his breathing as she traced her fingertip down the large vein on the underside of his shaft then delved lower to gently roll his balls. In seconds she had him rock hard.

"Shit," Luke groaned, knowing he was lost. He straightened up and whipped off his flannel shirt while Lorelai vigorously attacked his belt and dragged his jeans and boxers down past his knees. She grabbed a fist-full of t-shirt and he managed to whisk the blanket away from her body before she pulled him down on top of her. They jockeyed into position as Lorelai spread her legs and Luke urgently thrust into her.

Luke buried his face in her hair and shut his eyes as he oh-so-easily slid into her. God, she was so wet; she contracted around him so perfectly making him thrust harder.

"Oh that's the spot," Lorelai moaned, writhing beneath him. He drove into her, her spontaneity and the riskiness exciting him as much as her. Their movements were growing increasingly frantic and they rushed toward release.

Lorelai worked his t-shirt up his back streaking her nails up and down his back making him pump even faster. Luke scraped his teeth against the sensitive spot on her neck. They were both way out of control.

They exploded together clinging to each other, hanging onto each other for dear life. Their frenetic movements gradually slowing as the sensations faded and their world settled back normalcy. Their breathing calmed as they finally relaxed against each other.

"Oooooh that was very nice," Lorelai said, wriggling against him, emphasizing the word nice. "You're pretty good at the quickie," she whispered into his ear. "Can nooners be far behind?"

"Stop," he ordered still in shock by what happened and how easily he caved. He drew back to look into her face.

Lorelai burst out laughing. "Now I understand the song," she said mischievously. "You can leave your hat on…."

Luke shook his head at her. "I'm in bed with my boots on, my pants around my ankles and all you can talk about is my hat?" The reason he came upstairs and his worry came flooding back. "The diner's open," he told her. "How are we gonna get you outta here?"

He drew back from her and managed to get to his feet, pulling up his pants in the process. Lorelai swung her long legs over the side of the bed and sat up herself the seriousness of the situation finally sinking in.

"Well, I have that spare set of clothes here," she replied getting up and going to his closet. Luke watched her stride naked across the room. She grabbed her clothes and turned back to note his approving stare. "None of that now," she admonished him playfully. "We've already had our fun."

Lorelai headed into the bathroom followed by Luke. She jumped into a quick shower while Luke cleaned himself up. Luke hurriedly finished up and headed out of the bathroom, not wanting to be further distracted by a wet, naked Lorelai emerging from the shower. If he was, they might not leave the apartment for the rest of the day and boy then there really would there be talk.

"Okay," Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom, "I'm ready." She saw the worry on his features but knew the only thing she could do was leave by the back entrance, pray no one was around and hope for the best.

"Go back to the diner," she shooed him ahead of her. "I'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned. He was pretty sure there was no way in hell that they would not be found out.

"I'll make sure no one sees me, circle around the back for a couple of blocks and come back by my usual route," she explained. At his skeptical look she said, "Trust me."

Luke knew he really didn't have any choice. He knew Lorelai knew how to push her luck and not get caught often venturing where angels feared to tread. He had to let her go with her plan.

He walked to the door. "See you soon."

"Oh and Luke?" He turned back to her and she grinned at him impishly, "Thanks for the wake-up call."

In spite of his worry, he managed to grin, "My pleasure." Then he was gone.

Lorelai crept down the stairs making no noise. She could hear the clatter of cutlery and the murmur of conversation. For all of her assurances to Luke, she was now worried about being discovered. Luke had been so bent out of shape about the possibility of discovery; she wasn't sure how she should take that as an indicator of a potential relationship.

She peeked out the back door, looking carefully to make sure no one was around. Seeing that no one was, she slipped out and quickly made her way to the end of the building before peeking around the corner. Once again, luck was with her: no one was around.

She continued scurrying for short distances, checking alleyways before proceeding. She got held up for a couple of minutes while Taylor fussed around his garbage bin, but finally managed to pass unnoticed. She made it past two more buildings before she turned down the alley; certain she had gone far enough to cover her tracks.

Lorelai walked rapidly out of the darkened alley, the bright sunshine momentarily blinding her. As she stepped forward she became aware of someone moving at a rapid pace, directly at her.

"Yikes!" she tried to sidestep but the person ran straight into her. After a second she recognized who it was. "Kirk!" she exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry," Kirk mumbled. "I just have a short break from my latest job and wanted to run to Luke's for a quick bite."

"Well that's where I'm headed too," Lorelai said casually. They fell in step and made their way to the diner.

"Where were you coming from?" Kirk asked curiously. "That wasn't the way from your house."

"Well, I had a morning appointment to look at some furniture," Lorelai lied evasively, hoping Kirk didn't grill her to much. Her story wouldn't stand up to much scrutiny. "I just came through a shortcut."

Kirk nodded as they entered the diner together. Miss Patty and Babette stopped talking and even Luke stopped and stared as they walked in. Kirk headed for the counter, Lorelai sat down at her table. She realized this was her first time sitting at her table since the other night.

Luke hesitated, unsure if he should approach Lorelai right away. It startled him that she walked in with Kirk.

"I'll have eggs and bacon on top of oatmeal," Kirk ordered. "And I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Coming up, Kirk." Luke passed the order back to Cesar before heading over to Lorelai with a cup and the coffee pot.

"Wow you are really runnin' around gettin' the Inn together, Sugah," Babette was saying as he walked up to the table. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Once we're up and running things should slow down a little," Lorelai conceded. "Then I should be back to a normal routine."

Lorelai smiled up at Luke as he set down the cup and filled it. Babette and Patty turned back to their gossip.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked nonchalantly. Then he dropped his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll have scrambled eggs and bacon," Lorelai said clearly, then dropped her own voice. "Relax its fine."

"Anything else?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"That'll do," she leaned on the table and jerked back in surprise as it wobbled a little. "Sorry, it scared me," she explained.

"What happened to the table?" Miss Patty asked, seeing Lorelai jerk back.

Luke's eyes met Lorelai's. "One of the bolts on the legs must have worked loose," Luke said off-handedly. "I'll fix it later." He walked away before he said or did anything to arouse suspicion.

"Hmmm," Patty remarked curiously then shrugged and went back to her conversation.

After delivering her order and refilled her coffee, Luke stayed behind the counter keeping himself busy, while the busybodies finally cleared out. Kirk, too, was long gone and there were only a couple of travelers sitting at a table when Lorelai approached the register herself.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Perfect as usual," she commented. She looked around before speaking again. "You were a little freaked this morning." She handed him some money.

"Got started off on the wrong foot," he replied catching her eye. "I have to go out and get a new alarm clock," he said quietly as he rang up her bill.

She grinned at him. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "You totally freaked that I was still upstairs."

Luke slammed the register drawer and handed over her change. "I'd rather not have Babette and Miss Patty find out you are sleeping with me because you lost a bet," he whispered. "Makes me out to be either pretty pathetic or lousy in bed."

"Ah," Lorelai nodded understanding why he was so frantic. "I understand," she said as she put away her change. Then she leaned forward a little. "Just to set the record straight, you aren't pathetic and you sure as hell aren't lousy in bed."

She stepped back and winked at him as she turned towards the door. He grinned as he watched her go.

* * *

Lorelai took her time going home. She smiled as she remembered her morning in bed with Luke. She wondered if she could talk him into taking a day off and spending the entire day in bed. She could imagine them talking, laughing and leisurely making love over and over again. Yep, she'd have to suggest it. 

She was on auto-pilot; she was so caught up with her thoughts she approached her house from the back as she had done on occasion just in case Babette might be up. She let herself in the back door and walked through the kitchen, intent on going upstairs and daydreaming about Luke.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice spoke to her.

"Gah!" Lorelai jumped backed as Rory got up from the couch and faced her. "Jeez!" she cried, "talk about scaring a good ten years off of my life!" Her hand was pressed against her heart; she literally thought it would jump out of her chest. "What are you doing here?

"A couple of my classes were cancelled today so I thought I would come home to see you. Now, answer my question!" Rory barked back at her. Lorelai could see the worry on her daughter's face turn into anger. "I've been waiting for you all night. I tried calling your cell phone and kept getting your voicemail!"

"Ummm," Lorelai had no clue how to explain away her absence.

"If it hadn't been so late last night I would have called Sookie…."

"Did you?" Lorelai asked fearfully. After the Victoria's Secret incident, Sookie would be suspicious if Rory had told her she wasn't at home.

"No," Rory replied. She folded her arms over her chest. "Wherever you've been, it has been going on for a while now," she said sternly. "I never catch you at home. Your cell is hardly ever on anymore! Mom, what's going on?"

"Ahhh…." Although she hated to do it, she knew she needed to come up with some sort of story but she hated to lie to Rory.

"Mom," Rory urged her. She could tell her mother was struggling to find some sort of an excuse. "Just tell me the truth." She paused for a moment then added, "Or I can ask around town."

Lorelai's heart sank. The last thing she and Luke needed was Rory nosing around town. But she wasn't sure how to tell Rory either.

"Alright," she said uncomfortably. "Sit down," she indicated the couch. "All I ask is that you hear me out and let me finish before you say anything."

"Fine." Rory settled herself on one end of the couch and Lorelai sat at the other.

"Uh, remember me telling you about the trivia contest?"

"Yeah," Rory replied her brow furrowing. The contest was weeks ago.

"Well, before we took the test, Luke and I kind of entered into a little side bet," Lorelai managed to get out. "We wrote out our wagers and everything. The loser would have to do whatever the winner wanted for a month."

"Okay," Rory nodded. She wasn't sure where her mother was going with this.

"So we were drinking before and while we were taking the test. Did I mention we took it in K.C's?"

"So you and Luke were drinking and made a bet on the trivia contest when you were in K.C's," Rory prompted. She was surprised to hear that her mother had been out drinking with Luke, of all people, but she wanted her mother to get to the point. "And?"

"We were drinking…."

"You already said that."

"Well, we drank a lot."

"Alright, you drank a lot."

"And then…we took the test."

"Mom!" Rory said in exasperation. Her mother was dragging this out and she was getting irritated.

"Fine!" Lorelai exclaimed. "We took the test. Luke won. And he bet… he bet…."

"Mom!" Rory threatened.

Might as well rip the bandage off in one fell swoop Lorelai thought. Rory would have to find out sooner or later. "He bet that I had to spend thirty nights with him!" Lorelai blurted out.

For a moment there was dead silence in the room. Lorelai watched Rory nervously waiting for her reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

Rory's eyes widened. "Mom!" Her voice was shocked. "Oh my god!" She jumped up and began pacing around the living room.

"You wanted to know," Lorelai reminded her. "Now that you do, I need you to keep it a secret."

Oh my god!" Rory continued on, not hearing her. Her cheeks were bright red. "You and Luke as in, you and Luke? You've been spending your nights at Luke's? Doing what?"

"Seriously do really expect me to have this conversation with you?" Lorelai shot back at her. "Most kids don't want to know if their mother is getting—"

"Ewww! Don't!" Rory shouted putting her hands over her ears. She sat back down on the couch and shut her eyes, trying to both comprehend and ignore what she had just heard. She took her hands off her ears. "Luke bet that??" she said in a horrified voice.

Lorelai quickly sat next to her on the couch. "Rory before you judge him, you have to know, we were really, really drunk. And I was kind of all over him, daring him to bet whatever he wanted."

Rory stared at her mother. If she teased him enough, if they were drunk enough…. "Did you flip your hair at him?"

"I lost track of how many times," Lorelai told her. "He didn't think he would win. I didn't think he would win. When he did, well, he stopped me from reading his bet but I kind of tricked him and read it anyway."

"But you decided to go through with it. Why?"

Lorelai hesitated. "That doesn't matter now. I did and I'm glad I did," she answered honestly.

"Uh..." It was Rory's turn to hem and haw.

"I know you told me before that I couldn't date him because we would break up but I don't think that's going to happen."

"You and Luke?" Rory repeated stunned. Rory knew Luke had a thing for her mother; she also knew her mother was attracted to Luke but had adamantly refused to admit it. If, for some crazy reason, this bet actually brought them together and they could make a go of it, well, the possibilities were too good to pass up. She wasn't sure how she felt: about them finally being together, about them being together over a bet. It was a lot to digest.

Lorelai watched her daughter carefully, studying the fleeting emotions on her face. "Please don't judge him. Try not to let this alter your relationship with him. That hasn't changed."

Rory met her mother's gaze. "Are you happy?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, he makes me happy. We haven't settled anything as of yet but I can't let him out of my life now. He's too important to me." She gazed at Rory beseechingly. "Will you keep my secret until we go public?"

Rory let out a long breath. "Yes," she agreed. "But if he hurts you…or if you hurt him, I'm going to be REALLY mad at both of you."

"Deal."

"God, this is going to take some getting used to," Rory pointed out, rubbing hand across her forehead.

"How about if Mommy bribes you by taking you shopping at Sephora? Will that help?"

Rory grinned evilly at her mother, still not okay with the whole idea of having sex on a bet and knowing she had to give this situation some serious thought. However, given the current offer on the table she was prepared to use her new knowledge to her advantage. "So you think you can buy me off huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's go."

Lorelai patted her on the arm. "That's my material girl."

* * *

After a mini-splurge at Sephora, Lorelai and Rory spent some time shopping. Lorelai enjoyed having this rare time to spend with Rory but she couldn't help but notice the times Rory fell silent and thoughtful and she knew Rory was wrestling with the bizarre bet and the current state of affairs between her and Luke. 

Still they managed to have fun and got home in time to primp for Friday night dinner. As they got ready and were preparing to leave, Lorelai was surprised when Rory headed towards her own car.

"Aren't we riding together?"

"Ah," Rory said uncomfortably, "no. I think I'm going to head back to Yale from Grandma's. That way I won't disturb any of your…plans."

"Rory…" Lorelai began.

"Mom, I'm not sure how I feel about this whole bet thing. I need more time to think," Rory interjected. "I'd rather steer clear until you and Luke get everything figured out. It's just too weird right now."

"Isn't there anything I can say that will make you change your mind?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory replied. "Just keep your cell phone on and make yourself a little more available to me. I miss not talking to you."

"I will," Lorelai promised.

"And if you need to talk," Rory continued, a little uncomfortably, "just call me."

"I will."

Lorelai spent the drive up to Hartford reflecting on the past two and a half plus weeks worth of the time she spent with Luke, her evasiveness to practically everyone she knew and hoped that when all was said and done, it would be worth it.

As she arrived at the Gilmore mansion, Rory pulled up behind her. Rory smiled at her and nodded. She knew whatever happened with Luke, Rory would be there to support her.

The maid promptly answered the door when they rang the bell and they were ushered into the living room where Emily sat, sipping a drink looking put out.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai greeted her, noticing her mood. "We aren't late there is no reason to be angry."

"Hello Lorelai, hello Rory," Emily acknowledged them. "No, you aren't late. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at your father," Emily explained. "He's taken on this new partner and spends all of his time with him regardless of any schedules or plans we have! He's in with him now!"

"A new partner?" Lorelai asked. "That's new. Who is it?"

"Jason Stiles."

"Digger?" Lorelai asked.

"Digger?" Rory repeated. "What kind of name is that?'

"It's a nickname from when we were kids," Lorelai told her.

"I'll call Bronson when I get back to the office," a masculine voice was saying. A moment later Richard and a dark-haired man came into the living room. They stopped short as they noticed the Gilmore women. Lorelai noticed Digger looking her up and down.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Richard exclaimed. "I'm sorry we lost track of time."

"That's alright Richard," Emily stated barely being civil. "Jason can just run along and we can get on with out evening."

"Unless you'd care to stay to dinner?" Richard asked.

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock, but Jason politely ignored it. "No, I have to go make that phone call and review the numbers with Bronson." He glanced at Lorelai again. "Perhaps another time."

"You remember Lorelai," Richard performed the introductions, "and this is my granddaughter Rory. She goes to Yale."

"A pleasure meeting you both," Jason shook both their hands. "Richard, I can see myself out."

"Alright Jason. Keep me posted. Oh Rory," Richard said remembering, "I found that first edition of Tolstoy we were talking about. I thought maybe we could look at it before dinner?"

"Sure that would be great Grandpa," Rory said enthusiastically. She trailed after her grandfather.

"I'd like to look at it as well," Emily said, sniffing disdainfully at Jason. She exited the room leaving Lorelai alone with Jason.

"Lorelai Gilmore you sure grew up good," Jason said approvingly, looking her over from head to toe.

Lorelai made a face at him. "Oh did I Digger? Gee thanks."

"Can I talk you into having dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jason said stepping closer.

"I'm not having dinner with you, Digger," she replied, automatically, surprised at the abrupt ask-out. "You work fast."

"Not really if you knew my thought process," Jason shot back. "The train of thought is perfectly logical to me."

Lorelai snorted. "Thought process? You never thought just like summer camp: Hey if I stand up in this canoe maybe it will tip over, that was the extent of your thought process."

"You're still mad about that time I got you with the water balloon," he surmised.

"I was fully dressed!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I remember," Jason replied caught up in the memory, "green t-shirt, no bra."

"What?"

"Trust me I was the hero of cabin five for the rest of the summer," he confided.

Lorelai was irritated. She didn't like him then and she certainly did not like him now. She was also mildly repulsed by his oily charm.

"Digger…" she began.

"Umlauts…" he shot back at her.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe you called just me Umlauts!"

"You called me Digger three times before I called you umlauts once I think that shows great self control," he reasoned. "Now how about having dinner with me? What's your phone number?"

"976 BITE-ME," Lorelai snarked. "I think I'll go look at that first edition myself." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Jason laughed but admired the swing of her hips as she walked out of the room. All she needs is a little persuasion, he thought.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I took a little artistic license with the first conversation Lorelai and Jason had in the show. Review away folks! 


	11. Luke Learns about L'Eggs

Ya guys missed me! Sorry, I was a bit blocked but better now. I am now of the mind to finish this story as soon as I can. Not that I am tired of it. Oh no! Now that I am relatively healthy again I want to make up for the lost time. Plus I am moving next month so I don't want to go dark with this story hanging out there. Plus y'all are starting to email me about updating! I'm gettin' there!!

Thanks for reviewing the last one. Everybody has been great! Tell me how you REALLY feel about Digger! And to gilmoregirlsismycrack: I am usin' one of your review comments in an upcoming chapter! Ya had me laughin!

Disclaimer: For all you readers please try this at home!

Folks be warned: I got my kink on with this one!

To all you ladies who are Luke lovers, here is your mindset: You Are Here. You'll know what I mean.

* * *

Luke Learns about L'Eggs

Sookie watched as Lorelai demolished a piece of the tiramisu that she made. Only Lorelai could make eating a dessert a sinfully decadent experience, Sookie thought. The way she savored each bite, slowly, chewing until the sweet concoction literally melted away in her mouth.

"Mmmm," Lorelai averred licking her lips.

They had been going over decorating ideas for the Inn and for once they were not interrupted by Davey or Jackson and actually discussing everything they needed to attend to. Sookie was grateful that it had been a productive meeting. She had been feeling a little guilty about Lorelai doing the lion's share of the work since she was occupied with home and motherhood. But as she looked at Lorelai, she noted how calm and relaxed she was. Sure, there were times when Lorelai was a bit crazed but lately she had been exuding an inner confidence that not only calmed Sookie about the whole idea of starting their own business, but instinctively told her that Lorelai was content and happy as well.

"We got a lot accomplished this time," Lorelai said, licking her fork echoing Sookie's thoughts.

"Finally," Sookie agreed. "I am so sorry that I haven't been much help before," she apologized. "It's just been one thing after another: Jackson fretting over his vegetable crops or Davey being a night owl and keeping me up all night."

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai reassured her. "Things will calm down for you just in time for you to get your kitchen staff together. Then we'll be having our test run and opening soon and you might actually wish you were back her taking care of Jackson and Davey." Lorelai grinned at her.

Sookie giggled. "I doubt that. You know how I love to cook. I missed not being able to prepare those wonderful meals."

"You'll be doing it soon enough," Lorelai promised her. "In fact," she paused for a moment, an indefinable look crossing her face, "in fact, you may want to start pulling out some of your planned menus ahead of time to go over them." Another look crossed her face. "Excuse me for a moment."

While Lorelai left and retired to the bathroom, Sookie poured herself more coffee and sipped it patiently, waiting for Lorelai to return. After several minutes, Lorelai returned. Sookie had been about to take another sip of coffee, but set her cup down after seeing Lorelai's face.

"Is everything alright?" Sookie asked concerned. Lorelai's serenity was gone and she looked sad.

"What? Oh yeah, everything is fine," Lorelai remarked distantly. She was suddenly glad they had completed their business end of the visit. She needed to leave and think. "But, oh look at the time! I need to get home to do…" Lorelai's mind drew a blank, "something."

"Honey, what is it?" Sookie asked not fooled for a second by Lorelai's flimsy excuse as an exit and concerned over her behavior.

_So much for not arousing any suspicions_, Lorelai thought. "Sookie, everything is okay, really, I promise you but I just have to go."

"Okay," Sookie replied, a little sad that Lorelai wouldn't confide in her. "You will tell me about it eventually?" she asked hopefully.

Lorelai paused, noting her friend's suddenly withdrawn manner and felt bad. "Sook, as soon as I can I will okay?" she reassured her. Lorelai gave her a hug. "I'll talk to you soon." Lorelai grabbed up her things and headed out the door.

Sookie followed her to the doorway and watched Lorelai go, perplexed at her sudden shift and wondering about the cause of it.

* * *

Lorelai made it home in record time, dumped her belongings on the desk then hit the message button on her flashing answering machine.

"Lorelai, this is Jason Stiles—" Lorelai stabbed the erase button before the message went any further, not wanting to hear the whiny, overly-confident voice. She slowly moved to the couch and sat down. She put her hands over her face for a moment then slouched down on the couch, mentally berating herself for her overreaction.

This is stupid, she thought. It's not like she didn't know it would happen, it had been happening to her on monthly basis both before and after she had Rory. Hell they even discussed it, somewhat obliquely when they set up those silly ground rules.

But she was disappointed. She had grown so accustomed to her and Luke being together every night that she didn't want that interrupted. She knew she was being illogical, that Luke would probably be expecting it but she did not want to forgo the thrill of being with him and the close physical intimacy they shared. He had already given her so much and she wanted to give him the same.

As she wracked her brain for a way to put a good spin on some disappointing news, a long-ago memory suddenly popped into her brain. She quickly tried to banish it, only to find her mind continually returning to the idea and suddenly she was unexpectedly plotting out the logistics of bringing the idea to fruition. Given their sexual exploits of the past three weeks, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for either of them as long as she could convince him.

Her anticipation for the upcoming evening with Luke revived, she got up and went to prepare.

* * *

Luke looked up from his work in surprise as the apartment door opened and Lorelai walked in. He tackled his accounting tasks earlier than usual, wanting to have it out of the way before she got there. He was almost finished but she had managed to arrive even earlier than expected. She closed the door and walked over to the table, setting a brown paper bag down on it.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. You're early," he said. "I was trying to get this stuff out of the way before you got here."

"What can I say?" Lorelai shrugged. "I was anxious to get here."

Luke grinned at her, his spirits soaring internally, elated that she wanted to be there. He got up and went to her, taking her into his arms. "Well, I'm glad you're early then." He lowered his head and captured her mouth with his.

Lorelai melted against him, temporarily forgetting everything. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. She loved kissing Luke. His lips were soft and tender as he coaxed her mouth open and his tongue slipped into her mouth and went exploring.

They sank more deeply into the kiss as Lorelai relaxed against him completely. It wasn't until she felt his hand come around and cup her breast that she remembered her plan for the night. She tried to draw away but his mouth followed, stealing her breath away, making her lean into him again. Finally she gathered up the strength to pull back from him. He immediately began nuzzling her neck.

"Uh, Luke," she tried to focus on what she had to tell him but he was making it very difficult. She shivered as he lightly scraped his teeth along the sensitive part of her neck.

"Hmmm?" He nibbled his way up to her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. His thumb was rubbing her nipple.

"Wait," she put a hand up between them creating a space. "There's something you need to know."

"Okay," he said catching his breath.

"Ah, remember when we talked about ground rules?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "I remember."

She gave him a pointed look hoping he would figure it out on his own but after a minute she realized he was mentally reviewing the all rules and she would have to tell him.

"Remember what I said about abstaining for a few days?"

"Yeah," he said. The light bulb went off. "Oh." He made a good effort to mask his disappointment even though the after-effects of their kiss were still humming through his body. It didn't help that he was still holding her in his arms. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her. "We can just go to sleep the next few nights."

"Actually," Lorelai began, "I have a counter-proposal."

"Um, okay, shoot." Luke wondered what was coming.

"Remember the night you tied me up?"

Luke's mouth dropped open. "You mean….?"

"Yes," she answered even before he asked the question. "I was thinking we could do the same only this time I would tie you up. Kind of tit for tat. Or in this case tat for tit," Lorelai grinned at him impishly.

Luke realized his hand was still on her breast and at her joke he abruptly removed it. "Ah…." His initial reaction was to say hell no but the next second he decided if she had been strong enough to take that leap of faith, he could do no less. It was only fair.

"Okay," he agreed slowly, "but we really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to do it," Lorelai insisted, stepping closer to him again. "I want to make sure you get the maximum, uh, bang for your buck. Or bet as the case may be." She flashed him a wicked grin.

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "You are just itching for me to say Dirty aren't you?"

"Well it would be a shame to let a perfectly good Dirty go to waste."

"Fine. Dirty!"

"It'll be fun," Lorelai promised him.

"Not so much for you," he said a little uncomfortably. He was more comfortable giving than receiving. He got great pleasure at his ability to bring Lorelai to climax. He loved the look on her face, the way she called out his name. It was a turn-on for him. When he had tied her up, they had both gotten a great deal of pleasure from it but this time, it would only be him. He couldn't help thinking that would be selfish on his part.

"Au contraire," Lorelai disagreed. "I've been looking forward to this all day. You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?" she pouted.

"You're sure?" he asked. At her insistent nod, he caved. "Okay, fine, will do it," he thought back to that night. "You want to tie me up with shirts?"

"Hold that thought," Lorelai said quickly kissing him before moving away. "Let me get ready then we'll take care of that."

She was about to walk away towards the bathroom when she saw Luke reach for the bag. She snatched it up. "No peeking until I am ready," she scolded him then went into the bathroom, taking the bag with her. "Oh and don't undress just yet either." She shut the door.

Luke moved back to the table and closed up the books and cleared away the table. By the time he finished putting everything away, Lorelai had emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and pajama pants. She put her cell phone on the nightstand on her side of the bed and without a word pulled down the blankets to the foot of the bed before she seated herself on it, facing him.

"Okay," she wiggled slightly squishing from side to side, settling herself. "I'm ready."

"I could've been ready too, while you were changing," Luke pointed out.

"Oh no," Lorelai protested. "I didn't want to miss your encore Chippendale routine. I have plenty of singles here, burger boy," she encouraged him. "Strip for me!"

Luke shot her a look but reached for the buttons on his flannel shirt anyway.

"Woo hoo," Lorelai cheered as the flannel was discarded, "take it off! Take it all off!"

"Lorelai," he chided her. The t-shirt came off next then he kicked off his shoes.

"Just enjoying the show," she told him.

He tried to ignore her cheers and whistles as he finished undressing. Once he was done, he was aware she was still completely dressed. When he had ordered her to strip, at least she had the comfort of knowing he would be naked too. Right now he was feeling way too vulnerable. Her eyes slowly traveled down his body, a look admiration on her face.

"Are you going to strip too?" he asked a little breathlessly. Her eyes were all over him.

"I can't really," she said apologetically then brightened. Quickly she pulled off her tank and she was topless. "Better?" she asked.

"I guess it will have to do," he grumbled approaching the closet. Lorelai enjoyed watching him walk naked across the room. "I'll get you some shirts."

"Don't bother," she said dreamily, dragging her eyes away from his naked torso and met his gaze. At his silent query she gathered herself and continued with a southern belle accent, "A big strong man like you would probably tear through those shirts like tissue paper." "C'mere and get situated on the bed. I have something else in mind," she urged him.

Luke lay down and spread out on the bed. Once he was settled Lorelai reached into the bag and pulled out an egg-shaped object.

"What in the hell is that?" he asked curiously. He saw her pull out a second one.

She twisted the top and the egg separated into two parts and she pulled out something light brown and wrinkled. As he watched she stretched out one end of it then did the same for the other one.

"Pantyhose?" he questioned, confused.

"Uh-huh," she said as she moved to the foot of the bed and wrapped one end around the frame before securing it to his ankle. "They're called L'Eggs." As she moved to the other side of the bed, she stretched out the other leg and secured his other ankle.

"Why pantyhose?" Luke asked. He was trying to relax and get accustomed to his bonds. It was a strange sensation, his freedom being restricted.

"You'll see," she answered as she fastened his right hand to the bed. Instead of moving around the bed, she threw a leg over him and straddled his waist, reaching up to bind his last free hand. As she reached up, her breasts hovered enticingly a few inches above his face. His head bobbed up and he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh." He had taken her by surprise. Lorelai sank down a little, giving him better access. He suckled her harder. "You are a bad boy," she said breathlessly. She pulled away from him after a minute.

"I thought you liked me bad," he prompted.

"I do," she agreed, "but tonight, lay back and enjoy." She finished her task. "Try it out," she suggested.

Luke tested his restraints and found they afforded him movement up to a point and were surprisingly comfortable.

"When I was a maid at the Independence Inn, one of the maids used to brag about her conquests," Lorelai explained. "She told us that pantyhose is the best thing to use to tie someone up. It has some give to it and it won't leave any marks," she shrugged shyly. "This is the first time I've ever tried it." She was blushing slightly.

Luke raised his eyebrows at her, surprised and a little relieved. He wasn't sure how he would have felt knowing she had done this with another man. He let out a long breath.

"Okay, you have me at your mercy," he tried to make light of his predicament. In truth he was wary. He could never tell what direction she might take. "Now what?"

"Well," Lorelai reached for the bag again. "Now I have myself a little Luke snack."

As she pulled another item from the bag, he rebelled. "No way!" he exclaimed watching her shake the can of whipped cream. "You're not going to make me into your own private picnic table!"

"Aw Luke," she wheedled. "Trust me. I swear you'll like it."

"You'll wreck the bed."

"Ah, duh, we've pretty much wrecked the bed every night so far." Lorelai had noticed he had clean sheets on the bed every night. She pulled out the second item and he exploded again.

"Chocolate syrup? Everything is going to be sticky!"

"That's the point," Lorelai purred her eyes traveling down his body trying to decide where she was going to start first. She noticed that his breathing was a bit shallow and he was more than a little hard. In spite of what he was saying, she could tell he was getting excited. She smirked at him, unrepentant. "Your lips may say no-no, but Oscar is saying yes-yes."

Luke closed his eyes and willed his body not to react. He already knew he was failing to keep himself under control and that she knew it. He heard Lorelai chuckle and reminded himself again that he had put her in a similar situation and he had to be fair about this. He still didn't open his eyes when he heard her shaking the can.

Luke jumped and his eyes snapped open as he felt the first puff of cream at the base of his neck.

"It's cold!" he protested. The heat of his body was making the cream melt. Lorelai resumed her position, straddled across his stomach and grinned evilly at him.

"Just be glad it isn't coffee," she told him.

"This is not going to work..." his protest died as Lorelai leaned over and licked the whipped cream, her tongue swirling enticingly as she made sure she got every bit. His breath halted and his heartbeat quickened. She pulled back and looked at his face.

"You were saying?" she prompted him sweetly.

Actually Luke felt like shutting up; he wasn't sure he could form an intelligent sentence at the moment.

"Do you want me to go on?" Lorelai asked in a low seductive voice, waiting for his reply. If he protested again, she'd already decided she would stop. She didn't want to push him into something he really didn't want to do.

He nodded once and she smiled down at him, shaking the can once again. She dotted his upper chest with small squirts of cream before following the same path with her tongue, using quick darting flicks. The wisps of her hair trailed behind her, dragging across his skin teasingly. She could feel Luke quivering beneath her and saw him close his eyes.

She set the can down and picked up the chocolate syrup, squeezing a small glob onto her fingertip then quickly coating his lips with it. As she kissed him, she licked the chocolate from his lips, delighted as his mouth opened and he too was licking the syrup as well as her lips in one very chocolate-y kiss. When she drew back, he was smiling at her, his eyes open, encouraging her to continue.

Lorelai splayed her hands on his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin under her fingertips. He forgot about his bonds and went to reach for her, the muscles of his biceps bunching up and she ran her hands down his upper arms. He felt so _nice_.

She squirted another puff of cream and held it up to his lips and he surprised her by licking the white frost off the tip before his tongue curled around her finger and drew it into his mouth. He sucked on her finger, his eyes darkening.

"I knew you'd like this," she cooed. She wanted to repeat the action but knowing that Luke wasn't big on sweets, the last thing she wanted was to feed him too much and make him sick.

She swung her leg off him so she was kneeling next to him on the bed and puffed more cream along his ribs and stomach. She rested her right hand on his inner thigh, her fingernail lightly tracing a pattern upward as she slowly lowered her open mouth over each little mountain of cream and sucked it off his body. She could feel his stomach quivering under her mouth.

She sat back letting her eyes roam over his body, watching him react, feeling lasciviously evil. That beautiful, firm naked body was hers to play with and she couldn't wait. She lightly brushed up against Oscar who was standing at attention.

"Easy boy," she crooned, "there's lots more to come."

Lorelai caught up the chocolate syrup again and tipped the bottle over Luke's midsection, locking eyes with him as she did so. "Ever do a body shot?" she asked huskily.

Luke's mouth dropped open as he wordlessly shook his head. His hips thrust up from the bed involuntarily, her words as well as her actions shredding every ounce of his self-control.

Lorelai lightly squeezed the bottle and the chocolate dribbled forth, pooling up in the hollow of his stomach and his belly button. She dipped her fingertips into the chocolate and sensuously licked them clean, all the while maintaining eye contact with Luke.

"Jesus, Lorelai, you're killing me here," he panted. He was sure his heart would never beat normally again.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Lorelai decided. She pulled her hair over to one side so he could watch her and bent down to his stomach, her open mouth covering the chocolate. Her lips fused to his skin as she sucked and ate the chocolate off his body.

"Shit!" Luke reflexively attempted to sit up only to be held down by the stretchy nylon. He gnashed his teeth together as he writhed in delicious agony, the suction of her mouth and the movement of her tongue driving him wild. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Lorelai pulled back to check on how Luke was doing. His chest was heaving up and down and she grinned as she saw Oscar bobbing in excitement.

"God, Lorelai, what are you trying to do to me?" he groaned.

She knew he wouldn't last much longer and she was ready to help him to that end. "Just trying to get what every girl wants at this time of the month," she winked. "That perfect mix of sweet and salty."

Before Luke could even attempt to understand what she was talking about, she threw her head back, squirted a small glob of syrup followed by a small puff of whipped cream in her open mouth then brought it down with unerring accuracy onto his throbbing erection.

Luke surged up from the bed with a muted roar. The sticky chocolate and the cold cream coupled with her hot wet mouth—a fuse blew in his brain and he could only thrust up uncontrollably. He glimpsed her cheeks hollowing with the force of her suction and he was lost in a blinding vortex of pure pleasure. Her hands were playing with his balls as she continued on without stopping until he couldn't hold back anymore and shot his load.

Lorelai smiled to herself as she heard the incoherent sounds coming from Luke with each spurt. She was certain she had succeeded sending him to a plane of existence he had never experienced before. She was feeling decidedly pleased with herself.

Luke continued thrusting upward wallowing in the sensations of Lorelai milking him dry—Christ he thought she was going to suck out his liver. Slowly she eased him down, tapering off until finally she let him slip from her mouth completely limp.

She gently patted him. "Relax, Oscar. You done good," she whispered. She crawled up Luke's body, noticing his eyes were closed and he was still breathing heavily. She laid a hand on his chest and could feel the still-frantic beating of his heart. She gently rubbed her hand in a circle then leaned down and kissed his chest.

"I'll be right back," she murmured, not sure he even heard or understood her.

Luke lay back trying to collect himself, waiting for some sort of normalcy to return. He moved slightly and became aware that he was still tied down. Not that he had the strength to do much of anything anyway. He kept his eyes closed, gradually feeling his body unwind from the lengthy high she had taken him to.

He was so thoroughly relaxed that it took several moments to register the warm wet cloth that was being rubbed over his torso. He opened his eyes to look into Lorelai's smiling gaze. She moved the cloth in slow circles; he heard the sounds being wrung from his throat and he fervently hoped she was through with him. He wasn't sure he could survive another round.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. She set the whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the nightstand.

With an effort he gathered himself. "Yeah, I'm good. Hell I'm better than good," he confirmed enthusiastically. "Thank you."

Lorelai chuckled as she finished her task. "I just want to make sure you get the full month's worth of fun," she told him. She tossed the rag into the bathroom and then removed Luke's bonds.

"Fun is one thing," Luke replied, "but this… I'll probably be walking funny tomorrow in the diner." He flexed his limbs before sliding over to his side of the bed. Lorelai slipped in beside him and drew the blankets up over them both. They both let out a sigh.

"Promise me we won't do this again?" Luke asked suddenly.

"You don't want to do this again?" Lorelai sat up and stared down at him. "You didn't like it?" She felt a little guilty that maybe she had pressured him into doing it.

"Don't get me wrong," Luke assured her. "I DID most definitely enjoy it. I'm just not sure I'll survive it again," he joked.

Lorelai curled up against him once again, remembering her experience being tied to his bed. She fully understood was he had felt. "Ditto," she shot back at him.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I know they no longer sell L'Eggs in egg-shaped containers but for this story, I took a little artistic license. 


	12. Pavlov's Dog

Real-life (work) for me suddenly sucks. It sucks canal water, its sucking the life outta me as well as the desire to write so I have to apologize again for the delay. I started this one the night I posted the last one and have not had the energy to devout to it. Again I'm sorry! Thank goodness its finally better!

Some of your review comments made it into the story. They were too good to pass up. Thanks!

I gotta laugh. I knew from past reviews that I have some male readers out there but to find out that Boyfriend (you know who you are and who you belong to) now has a vested interest in this story and is waiting for updates—that is too cute!

Disclaimer: For all you readers please try this at home! That means you Boyfriend. Hee.

* * *

Pavlov's Dog 

"So," Lorelai smirked as she came out of the bathroom, cocking her head as she considered, "whatever shall we do tonight? Chess? Parcheesi? Maybe another boring night in front of the TV?" She batted her lashes at him suggestively, her eyes sizing him up.

Luke half-laughed at her eagerness, amazed at how giving she being during what was supposed to be a break for both of them. She walked up to him and slipped a hand around his neck, drawing him down so she could kiss him. Their lips fused together and clung to each other's, taking their time, savoring each other. They both sighed, relaxing comfortably into their embrace.

"So tonight?" she prompted him again when she drew back. "I'm still feeling pretty generous." She ran her index finger down the center of his chest, down his stomach, and would have moved lower if he hadn't her caught her hand.

Luke pulled back slightly. "That's a very tempting offer but if tonight is anything like last night, you're gonna kill me," he told her. "It took almost the entire day for me to start walking normally."

She grinned at him, totally unrepentant. "I'll go easier on you tonight," she promised.

Luke smiled at her but shook his head no. "I'm not sure I can handle it to be honest with you. I'd rather wait until it can be mutual. So I think it would be better if we just take a break," he replied.

"I don't," she pouted, disagreeing.

Luke chuckled again. "That's what you think, now. Trust me; when the time comes, I am so paying you back for last night."

"Hmmm, tit for tat again?" she inquired wickedly.

"Not quite," he said evasively not wanting to tip his hand. "You need to rest up," he advised her.

"But I want you tonight," Lorelai whined.

He gently cupped her cheek, hoping to convince her before she made a big deal about it. "Rain check?" he requested.

Lorelai thrust her lower lip out even further taking her infamous pout to new heights. Seeing that Luke wasn't going to budge, she conceded. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Let's get some sleep, then," he decided guiding her to the bed.

"Can we at least cuddle?" she asked sulkily. "Throw me a bone here," she flashed him a wide grin and waggled her eyebrows.

"That so qualifies as a dirty," he pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course." The grin never changed.

"Behave," he said jokingly.

She sighed in defeat. "You got it Austin Powers. We can shag later. Let's sleep."

* * *

Luke couldn't figure out what woke him up. His eyes abruptly snapped open and he looked around. The moonlight spilling through the windows lit the room so he could clearly see his surroundings. 

He turned his head on the pillow and looked over at Lorelai. She was sleeping soundly, looking like an angel, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her hand resting on his chest. Surprisingly she had settled down next to him and had gone to sleep when they went to bed. He glanced at the clock. Almost two-thirty.

Luke was restless and just felt—off. The apartment was warm which was contributing to his claustrophobic feeling. He was suddenly full of energy and couldn't just lay there.

He carefully lifted her hand and moved it off him. He halted as she stirred slightly and murmured a sleepy "Luke" before settling down again. Luke smiled and tenderly brushed her hair away from her face, realizing that she hadn't awakened, that he was in her thoughts, maybe even dreams. Out of the blue he wanted her, so badly he had to quell the impulsive urge to wake her up.

Instead Luke eased himself out of bed and went to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water. As he sipped it, he absent-mindedly gazed out the window at the town square. It was so still outside it seemed like the whole world had paused and held it breath.

A stray warm breeze blew through the open window. It had been an unseasonably warm day and it carried into the night so he had opened the windows hoping the night would cool things down but no such luck.

The warmth of the room suddenly became too much for Luke and the silent town square looked extremely inviting. With a glance at the bed to make sure Lorelai was still sleeping, he quietly stepped to the door and carefully turned the lock before letting himself out. He had no idea why he was plagued with an unusual restlessness but he needed to get a hold of himself.

At the soft click of the closing of the door, Lorelai stirred and her eyes opened. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering what had awakened her. Finally she turned to look at Luke only to find the bed empty.

"Luke?" she whispered. The stillness of the room told her he was gone. She glanced at the clock, noting the early time. She got up, bemused, and walked to the kitchen sink, unknowingly staring out the same window Luke had before. She rubbed her eyes as she spied him outside walking across the town square toward the gazebo.

Quickly donning her slippers she was out the door and down the steps trying to catch up to him, curious as to what he was doing outside in the dead of night. She navigated her way through the darkened diner and eased the door open so the bell only gave a soft tinkle and then she was free.

Lorelai traversed the distance to her goal swiftly, noiselessly mounting the stairs before she paused. She could see him sitting on the bench in the gazebo. "Luke," she said softly.

Luke raised his head and watched as Lorelai crossed over to sit beside him. The soft moonlight gave her a softened, ethereal aura.

"You okay?" she asked laying her hand on his chest.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." His hand covered hers.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned.

"It's a warm night," he shrugged. "It was too hot in the apartment and I guess I just wanted some air."

"At two-thirty in the morning?" Lorelai said incredulously. She shifted closed to Luke and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. She rested her chin on his chest. "Tell me," she insisted.

"I don't know," Luke answered her honestly. "I just suddenly woke up feeling restless and full of energy. I'm not sure why."

Lorelai rested her chin on his chest. "Well," she considered softly, "we have been keeping to a pretty ambitious schedule every night. This is the first night you aren't getting any."

"Jeez," he rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex."

Lorelai laughed, "I didn't say it was but you've gotta wonder if you would've been so antsy if I'd taken care of you tonight." She smirked at him, running a finger along his stubbly cheek. "We've been on a regular schedule. You know how it goes: stimulus, response. I've conditioned you," she said impishly.

"So what you're telling me is night falls and that's my cue to get some? Like one of Pavlov's dogs?"

"One of Pavlov's _horny_ dogs."

"I told you I wanted to wait until it can be mutual," he argued thinking she might be right.

"And I told you I wanted you tonight," Lorelai shot back. She rubbed her hand in circles on his stomach thinking she might convince him yet.

Luke considered her words. "So you're suggesting we go back in and I let you take care of me?" Luke shifted, still not totally happy with the idea. He laid his hand over hers stilling the motion.

"No, I'm not suggesting that at all," she grinned broadly at him. "As long as you've come out here for some air, you might as well give Oscar a breather too."

He drew back from her shocked. "You're crazy," he declared.

"Certifiable," she agreed, then leaned close to him. "But hey, it's the middle of the night. No one is around. Where is your sense of adventure?" she dared him.

"Still asleep upstairs, apparently," he replied. "Look Lorelai, I'm not some teenage boy who has to get it wherever he can. I have a perfectly good bed upstairs and I can't believe you think I'm gonna sit out in the open, bare-assed while you do," he gestured down his body, "that to me."

"C'mon Luke," she wheedled. She slid her hand away from his and once again started rubbing it in slow circles, this time on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pick up.

He watched her for a minute. "You think all you have to do is touch me and I'm just gonna cave?"

"Ah duh," she laid her hand flat over his heart. She noticed a slight stirring in his sweatpants. "You've already caved bucko, you just haven't admitted it."

Luke was silent for a minute realizing she was right. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. This had to be the wildest thing they had done so far. He shook his head. "The things I let you talk me into," he grumbled.

"Yah!" she cheered softly in victory. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Uh-huh," he said, still not convinced.

"Just relax and be real quiet okay?" She eased down his sweat pants before tugging at his legs so he was slouched on the bench. "And don't get any splinters," she added audaciously.

"Lorelai…"

"Sssh," she silenced him. "So do you like ice cream?" She lightly ran her fingertip down the fine line of hair that led down from his belly. She looked on approvingly as he hardened under her intense gaze.

"What?" In spite of himself, Luke felt a jolt of excitement run through him. God, she was right. Stimulus, response.

"Sssh," she said again. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Oscar."

"This is not a Jim Carrey movie," he objected breathlessly. "Its not gonna talk back." He wasn't sure how he felt about her having a conversation with his crotch.

"Hush," Lorelai commanded, "and yes he already is." She delicately stroked his inner thigh, quieting him. "I gotta tell you, Oscar, I love ice cream on a hot day, particularly an ice cream cone." She carefully grazed her fingernail across his balls and Luke let out a little moan of appreciation.

"But the problem is, the ice cream melts," Lorelai went on. "So I pretty much devised my own way of eating them." She leaned forward and Luke could feel her soft breath wafting over him. Her fingers had closed around the base of his shaft. He squirmed slightly.

"First," Lorelai began, "you have to make sure your lick the top to get that first taste. The first lick is always the best."

Lorelai lowered her head and gave the tip a long flat rough lick.

His heart jumped in response. "Jesus," Luke whispered. He had been resting his forearms on the back of the bench but now he stretched his arms out and gripped the wooden slat and hung on for dear life.

"Of course, I like to work my tongue around the top and get in a few really good licks." She swirled her tongue leisurely around his head, once, twice and then a third time.

Luke tried to watch her but the effort was too much. His head dropped back and came into contact with the gazebo rail. He shut his eyes, the momentary burst of pain quickly forgotten as he savored the feel of her tongue on him.

Lorelai heard the sound and winced, hoping he didn't crack open his skull. She moved one hand back to his balls, gently rolling them in her palm. Her other hand lay flat on his lower belly moving in achingly slow circles. Luke let out a low whine, his own hands tightening around the wooden bench and Lorelai could swear she could hear the wood cracking.

"Unfortunately, some of the ice cream melts down the side of the cone," she continued on a little breathless. She was enjoying herself. She worked her way up the sides of his shaft with little darting flicks of her tongue.

"God, what you do to me," Luke ground out through clenched teeth. There was a roaring in his ears and he was panting like he had run a marathon.

"And you always get that one dribble that makes it all the way down the side of the cone." She traced the tip of her tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft.

"Lor…Lor…Lorelai," he finally managed to say her name, the sensations nearly overwhelming him. "You're killing me here."

Lorelai dragged her nails across he belly and he let out a huge heaving breath. She knew he was nearly there.

"Finally when you've eaten the top of the cone and lapped up all the dribbles, the only thing left is the ice cream inside the cone. Now comes my favorite part."

Luke felt her draw him into her mouth and his face twisted in one last ditch of control. Ever nerve on his body was quivering, teetering on the edge and the torment was mind-blowing. Down, down she went, as far as she could before she gradually pulled back off him, sucking him hard until he popped out of her mouth. She paused for a moment then went for him again.

Luke instinctively thrust his hips up off the bench as she took him back in. Her mouth was so wet and hot, oh god, the suction as she lovingly pulled back from him only to plunge back down seconds later. He was gone and he knew it. They fell into a frantic rhythm.

He gave himself up to her, succumbing to her. She relentlessly attended to him, sucking him hard, humming against him right before his first massive spurt of release. As she buried her face in his groin, her hands reached around and clutched his hips, keeping him as close to her as possible. She kept at him until she milked him dry.

It was several long moments before Lorelai pulled back to let him fall from her mouth, completely limp. She rubbed her cheek against his inner thigh, adoringly, straining to see his face in the semi-darkness.

"Luke," she whispered softly. She heard him breathe in deeply and felt him try to gather himself but he said nothing.

She stood up and sat next to him on the bench, laying her hand on his naked stomach, just below his bunched up t-shirt. "Luke," she said again, trying to get a verbal response from him. She rubbed his stomach lightly and was rewarded with a tiny groan. She smiled to herself, elated that she had satisfied him so completely.

"C'mon, big boy. You and Oscar need some rest," she told him.

Luke still didn't budge, didn't appear to care where they were at the moment. Lorelai knew this town had it share of early risers but she wasn't sure how early and didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Luke, let's go back to bed, okay?" Then she went in for the kill. "You don't want anyone to find us like this do you? There's no telling what Miss Patty would do."

Luke's head shot up and he sat up on the bench pausing to collect himself. Wordlessly he got up and she helped him pull up his sweat pants before taking his hand. She led him down the steps and back to the diner and he shambled on behind her like a dumb animal. She pushed him into the diner, making sure the door was locked before leading him back upstairs. He still hadn't said a word as she sat him on the bed before heading into the bathroom.

He was still in the same spot when Lorelai returned a few minutes later. She crawled across the bed and tugged at his shoulder easing him down. A quick glance at the clock told her that at least they could get a little sleep to recover from their outdoor activities. Lorelai felt his arm go around her and she gave him a long deep open-mouth kiss.

"Minty-fresh," she breathed as they broke apart.

He chuckled at her, grateful for her consideration. "Thanks."

"Think you can sleep now?"

"God, yes," he said tiredly pulling her closer. "G'night Lorelai."

"Good night Pavlov."

Luke let out a little half-snort before falling asleep.

* * *

tbc 


	13. No Cell Phone Rule

Hmmm, you guys surprised me with your response to this chapter. I was expecting folks to say "she did him in the last chapter why are you writing this?" Instead you guys are like "yeah keeping coming!" Go figure.

Everybody send good thoughts to javajunkietilidie who is the midst of her own real-life Stars Hollow Trivia. She is giving up caffeine for a month. Now if she starts spouting off to flannel-clad men saying "You smell like Mountain-Dew…" Wish her well!

Again real-life imitating fiction. A Florida minister is encouraging the married couples in his congregation to go one month having sex every night to increase communication in relationship. Ya think he's reading….naaaaah.

Disclaimer: For all you readers please try (most of) this at home!

* * *

No Cell Phone Rule 

Lorelai frowned into the mirror as she finished her nightly ritual. She was a little confused and uncertain. For the past two nights she had come to Luke's to sleep with him and surprisingly that was all she did.

They still had to abstain the night after their little frolic in the gazebo and Luke adamantly put his foot down, swearing he wouldn't last another night if she decided to have at him again. She had only given him a token pout because she was feeling a trifle bit guilty after seeing how exhausted he'd been the next morning.

But last night, they were free and clear and she told him so, only to have him nod in acknowledgement and suggest once again that they just sleep on it. Slightly bewildered, she had agreed and they curled up around each other and really did just sleep the night through.

It wasn't that Lorelai minded slumbering the night away in Luke's arms; it was that she was becoming increasingly aware that their nightly time together was running short. After tonight there were only three nights left and then the thirty days would be up. And Luke hadn't mentioned a word about what would happen after she held up her end of the bet.

Lorelai gently tousled her hair, making sure it was presentable. Giving herself one last once-over she deliberately undid one more button on Luke's flannel shirt and adjusted it so the now even-more plunging neckline wouldn't be too obvious but the lower breadth of bare skin would be noticed. The last thing she wanted was to go out there and get into bed and sleep and she wasn't above using any tricks to entice Luke into doing more.

Luke was no where to be seen when she emerged from the bathroom. Lorelai set her clothes on the chair and picked up her purse, retrieving her cell phone. Just as she had done on previous nights, she set the phone on her night stand. She turned to find Luke suddenly standing behind her.

"There you are," she stated. "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

"Just needed to check on something in the diner," he replied as he took her in his arms. "But I'm here now. And I've got you," he leered at her.

"Hmmm," Lorelai considered. "Now that you've got me, whatever are you going to do with me?"

"I have a few ideas," he grinned wolfishly. He idly traced a line from her chin, along her neck and down the bare skin showing between the flannel shirt. She shivered in response.

"I can see that," she purred huskily.

Luke's forefinger hit the barrier of the button and his thumb joined in as he deftly undid the shirt buttons with two fingers until he reached the bottom. When the garment hung open he brought both hands up and slowly brushed the shirt off her shoulders letting it fall in a pool around her feet. Lorelai shivered again watching his eyes leisurely drink in the sight of her naked form. He was still dressed in his t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Somebody has too many clothes on," she said seductively as she reached out to caress his chest.

"And somebody is dressed just right," he replied, the gleam in his eyes growing brighter as he reached out to cup her breast.

She smiled at him encouragingly and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt with both hands, lifting it up. He raised his arms and caught the shirt and pulled it over his head.

Lorelai's eyes brightened and her hands were drawn to the expanse of naked skin now exposed for her pleasure. She slid both hands upward as he pulled her closer to kiss her.

Luke unhurriedly savored her mouth, his tongue thrusting past her open lips to tango with hers. She let out a little humming sigh, relaxing against him, feeling his hands glide down to cup her ass and pull her closer to his growing erection. She rubbed up her naked breasts against his chest and it was his turn to groan.

She pulled back breathlessly placing small kisses on his chest. "Still too many clothes on."

Luke stepped back and shed the rest of his clothes before pressing up against her again, his mouth dipping to hers again for another kiss. Lorelai welcomed his hands on her body once more, her own laying claim to his shoulders and slipping down his back.

She wasn't aware that they were moving until she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress. Luke broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes and she sat herself on the bed. She immediately saw the advantages of this new position as he was right at eye level. She reached out and caressed his growing length.

Luke sucked in a breath and abruptly stepped out of her grasp. He shook his head at her. "Not tonight."

Lorelai leaned back and looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head again and even went as far as to waggle a finger in reproof. Before she could say a word he adroitly climbed over her into bed and settled down on his side. She turned to him as she lay back, wondering what he had in mind. He pulled her close and kissed her again, another deep kiss that made her heart pound.

"I was beginning to wonder if you intended us to sleep away the rest of our nights," Lorelai admitted breathlessly.

"Hell, no," he answered softly, nibbling at her neck. "It's your turn to relax and enjoy what I have planned for you."

The words, the husky timber of his voice and the promise behind them made her quiver with anticipation. His lips and tongue were re-acquainting themselves with that sensitive spot on her neck while his hand had claimed her left breast possessively. Her hardened nipple pressed into his palm as he massaged it in slow circles. She sighed and sank deeper into the bed, drinking in the marvelous sensations.

Her cell phone suddenly rang.

Lorelai's eyes snapped open and Luke moved back startled, the mood burst like a bubble.

After a second, Lorelai reached for her phone remembering her promise to Rory.

"You can't be serious," Luke exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just give me a minute," she told him as she snapped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

Sookie. "Ah Sookie, now is really not a good time to talk." She glanced over at Luke who was visibly annoyed. No cell phones, he mouthed at her. She held up her hand indicating she needed a minute.

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late," Sookie gushed, "but I just got Davey to sleep and now I can't sleep. I don't want to wake Jackson because he has to get up early tomorrow. Anyway, I got to thinking about the Dragonfly…"

Luke watched Lorelai as she rose up on her elbow, getting involved in the conversation, apparently forgetting he had been making love to her just moments before. He suddenly felt ignored, shut out and he didn't like it one bit.

He leaned over and began kissing her neck.

"Sookie, we can talk about this tomorrow," She brought her shoulder up and moved away from him slightly, smiling at him even as she shot him a warning look.

"But I'm wide-awake now and I'm bored and this is on my mind and I won't get any sleep until it resolved," Sookie whined plaintively.

"Look Sookie, write down you concerns," she said concentrating on the conversation, temporarily blotting out Luke for the moment.

"Why can't we talk about them now?" Sookie asked. "Usually The Dragonfly is all you've been fixated on so I don't see the problem with discussing it now while I'm free."

Luke was annoyed she was successfully fending off his advances and getting more involved in the conversation. He decided he needed to be more of a distraction. He eased her elbow out from under her so she was once again lying back on the pillow. He moved so he was partially covering her body. His lips went back to her neck and he cupped her breast again.

"I know I'm usually free but I can't talk about this right now," Lorelai told her. Luke's mouth hit that sensitive spot under her ear and she nearly moaned aloud. She maneuvered her hand between them and pushed him back shaking her head at him. This time he mouthed: Get off the phone.

"Well this will just take a few minutes," Sookie pleaded. "Please?"

Lorelai hesitated. Cutting Sookie off might trigger more questions later and Lorelai had to admit she hadn't been as careful about camouflaging her preparations for her nights with Luke. She needed to be careful here.

"I can give you a few minutes," Lorelai agreed shooting Luke a pleading glance at his dumbfounded look.

"Good," Sookie gushed. "In the kitchen area…"

As Lorelai zeroed in on her conversation, some little devil goaded Luke into compelling her to focus her attention on him. This was their time. Her hand was still holding him off, so he moved away.

Lorelai was relieved that Luke had given up for the moment and listened to what Sookie was saying. She didn't notice what he was doing; she was intent on completing her conversation so they could get back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted.

Luke slid down before settling himself on Lorelai again, his knee parting her legs as he positioned himself between them. She was still talking a mile a minute and completely unaware of him.

"Sookie, we've gone over the kitchen equipment and ahhh!" Lorelai was jolted back to Luke's presence as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His other hand was on her other breast tweaking and rolling her nipple. A jolt of desire charged through her coupled with the dangerous position she suddenly found herself in with Sookie. His impatience was going to get them caught.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, concerned.

"Ah, uh nothing," Lorelai ground out. "Knocked something over."

Lorelai became fully aware of her vulnerable position. Luke had left her breast and was now licking his way down her ribcage to her belly button. Lorelai moved the phone away from her mouth so Sookie wouldn't hear her panting. "Stop that," she whispered fiercely.

Luke paid no attention to her command and continued southward. His tongue danced around her belly button and he could feel the quivering inside her. He was elated that he had won her attention back to the more important issue.

"Lorelai?" Sookie's voice sounded suspicious. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fuh-ine!" Lorelai ground out. Luke mouth fused to her skin and he sucked at her belly button, much like she had a few nights ago. God, it felt too good but she had to stop him. She pushed at his shoulders and he backed off again. She was sorry she had to do it but she was relieved that he understood.

"Okay," Sookie said, not at all sounding convinced.

Lorelai relief was short-lived. Luke slid lower and nudged his shoulders under her thighs. He shot her a look that told her what he was about to do and she knew she had to act fast.

"Sookie, I really need to go," Lorelai said quickly.

"But—"

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai nearly shrieked. Luke had lowered his head and laved his roughened tongue over her clit. Oh god, Lorelai marveled at how perfect each flick of his tongue ratcheted up her sudden all-consuming need for him.

"I have to go, I have to go," she mindlessly chanted. "I have to—"

Luke blindly reached up and took the phone from her grasp, his attention still focused on the center of her universe between her legs. He unerringly managed to hit the power off button then threw the phone over his shoulder. Lorelai dimly heard it clatter to the floor. Then she was lost.

Luke devoted his full attention back to Lorelai. His fingers spread her lower lips further apart as his mouth dipped towards her center once again. Lorelai writhed as he suckled, he gently bit, he swirled his tongue around her. His fingers delicately stroked her opening, feeling her wetness, spreading it up and down her slit. He heard moan and catch her breathe and he smiled before he hummed against her, his fingers delving into her warm, welcoming flesh.

"Oh Luke," she sighed caught up in a whirlpool of pleasure. Her hand went to his head to push him against her harder and he complied, one hand snaking around her thigh to press on her belly to hold her still. He pumped his fingers inside her, two at first then adding a third, turned on by the trembling muscles that clenched around his fingers.

It was too much for her. "Oh god, Luke, I'm…." she felt her body explode as she climaxed, bucking up from the bed totally out of control, both ecstatic and terrified that Luke's mouth moved with her relentlessly, never losing its place, prolonging and intensifying her orgasm. God, he was going to kill her if he kept it up. He persisted, wringing out every ounce of pleasure that he could for her. She barely heard her moans and screams as she rode his mouth.

Lorelai eventually tumbled back to reality. She was keenly aware that Luke was rubbing his stubbly cheek against her inner thigh and impossibly the rough stimulation was sending minor tremors through her.

Luke quietly watched her come down, relax and catch her breath. Her eyes were half-closed and he loved the blissful look on her face. He shifted his gaze to her sex. God, she was beautiful. He gave into the urge again.

"Oh!" Lorelai's eyes flared wide as she felt Luke lapping at her wetness. His tongue slipped inside her and her body surged again with renewed arousal.

"Oh god, again?" she gasped in disbelief both to him at his actions and herself at the response of her own body which was capitulating to his whims rather than her own.

His fingers were rolling around her clit, playing with it. His rough tongue, oh god, was urging her back to heaven as she undulated her hips, her body suddenly needy to experience paradise once again. Her head lolled back and forth on the pillow, her own fingers trailing wetly out of her mouth.

"Yes, Luke, yes," seemed to be her mantra and it urged him on. He was sucking her wetness, the rhythmic suction coupled with delicious tugging on her clit pushing her closer to the edge again.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him and she was done for. The sight of him buried between her legs, the sensation of his tongue and the movement of his fingers sent her hurtling upwards again. She reared up, her arms braced on the bed as she thrust herself up to his greedily sucking mouth.

Lorelai managed to keep herself upright as the first massive waves crashed through her body, but her arms trembled and collapsed, sending her back to her pillow, her hips writhing in concert to the flicks of Luke's tongue. She closed her eyes and relished her flutter back to earth.

Luke pulled back from Lorelai and pressed a tender kiss on her inner thigh. He looked up into her eyes, noting the dreamy, contented look and he smiled at her. He eased her legs off his shoulder and moved up towards her.

"That was amazing," she crooned dreamily. "You were…."

Lorelai gasped, her eyes rounded as he sank into her to the hilt. She could feel him pulsating all through her. Her mind rebelled.

"I can't…" she began only to feel herself respond again.

Luke withdrew as far as the tip and slowly plunged into her again. Lorelai shuddered, the feel of him and the delicious friction as he slid back in making her beg for more.

"Harder," she panted, "faster."

Luke paid her no heed as he continued with achingly slow strokes. Lorelai's internal muscles flexed and contracted up and down him. Still he maintained the snail's pace.

"Luke," she begged. "Make me come."

Luke delighted in the slow pace, relishing every move they made but in no hurry to see it end. Lorelai tried speeding up their rhythm only to fail. It seemed like everything she did inflamed her further but not enough to bring her to her peak once again. She needed him for that.

"Please, Luke," she pleaded with him. She was suddenly reduced to this quivering puddle of goo. She clutched at him, her nails lightly raking his back and she could take it no more.

As she bit him on the shoulder, she felt him jerk with surprise, his control irreparably broken. His strokes grew faster, more frantic and she surged and ebbed with him.

When the final explosion came they were hanging onto each other for dear life, neither able to say anything more than gasps and groans. They stayed that way, holding each other tightly, surrendering to the ecstasy that consumed them.

Finally they relinquished their hold on each other and Luke withdrew only to immediately close the distance between them. They both wanted nothing more than close physical proximity to each other to provide their desired comfort.

Lorelai moved her head on is shoulder. She felt like she was about to faint. "What the hell do you call that?" she asked dizzily.

"Payback," he managed to reply with a smug smile at his success.

Lorelai nodded. "God, payback indeed," she managed before she actually did faint.

* * *

Lorelai gingerly emerged from the bathroom the next morning. She now knew how Luke must have felt those few days when he said he had problems walking. Regardless of her morning discomfort, she wouldn't have traded last night for anything in the world. It had been so incredible. Luke took her to a place she had never been before and she hoped he would take her there again. 

She spied her cell phone on the floor. Picking it up, she turned it on to see if it was still working. It was. She was happy to see no additional messages from Sookie nor did Rory call either. She walked into the kitchen where Luke was standing at the counter, pouring her coffee.

"Thank goodness, it didn't break," Lorelai said relieved.

"You shouldn't have answered it in the first place," Luke commented. "I don't allow you to talk on the phone in the diner; what makes you think I'd allow it when we're in bed?"

"I had to answer it," Lorelai insisted. "It could have been Rory."

"Lorelai, we were kind of pre-occupied at the moment," Luke pointed out. He remembered his feelings from last night and he was irritated that she had so easily turned to a ringing phone while he was making love to her.

"I know," she agreed, "but I had to. I promised Rory I would be more available to her. Besides, we never made up any rules about the cell phone," she pointed out.

Luke gaped at her, not believing she was exploiting such a ridiculous technicality then her previous statement sunk in. "Available?" he queried. "Does Rory know what's going on?"

Lorelai uneasily shifted her gaze away from him. She hadn't thought it was important to tell him that Rory knew where she was spending her nights but apparently by his reaction, she was wrong. She steeled herself for the coming explosion.

"She knows," she confirmed.

Luke's eyes widened. "How long has she known?" He couldn't believe she didn't tell him about this. This was a major development.

"Uh," Lorelai stammered, "since the morning you gave me wake-up call."

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed. "That was over a week ago! Didn't you think I'd want to know so I could be prepared for the next time I saw her?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make a big deal about it," Lorelai said trying to placate him. "She busted me and I had to tell her what was going on," she explained. "We talked about it and she decided to stay out of the way until the bet was over. She was kind of uncomfortable with the situation," Lorelai confessed.

Luke remained silent, pondering her words and not liking what they implied. If Rory was staying out of the way only until the bet ended, didn't that mean that Lorelai told her they were only together for the thirty nights and afterward she wouldn't be spending any more time with him? He couldn't believe she would just let such a good thing go. And Rory was uncomfortable with them being together. He'd never considered that Rory might not approve of their relationship.

Another thought occurred to him. "It wasn't Rory on the phone last night, it was Sookie. Does she know?"

As Lorelai hesitated remembering her little gaffes over the past month, Luke's eyes bugged out in shock.

"How many people know other than Rory and Sookie?"

"Just Rory," Lorelai exclaimed. "Sookie suspects something but she doesn't know it's you. I haven't told anyone else. I've taken great pains not to tell anyone else."

Luke turned away from her so she couldn't see that she had the wind knocked out of him.

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want anything to get in the way of this bet," she said trying to pacify him be in reality, making him feel worse. "Luke," she stepped toward him but he took a step back.

"Boy, you are a piece of work," he sniped at her smarting from her words.

"C'mon Luke," Lorelai argued getting irritated herself. Why couldn't he see her point of view? "You have to give me this one. It's not like I haven't had to put up with a lot this last month to participate in this sexual marathon," she snapped unable to keep the asperity out of her voice. Even she was shocked at her tone. She hadn't meant for her words to sounds so cold.

There was a silence as Luke considered her last statement. Apparently she was a pretty good actress and hadn't been as eager as he thought. Luke glared at her, suddenly sick that she was not only destroying his hopes for them but ripping his pride and ego to shreds as well. It was clear that they were what she had originally termed it—fuck buddies, nothing more. And now she was getting ready to bolt.

"Oh you've had to put up with so much," he replied in a mock-sympathetic voice. "Fine. We wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced now, do we?" he said nastily. "Since there are only a few days left why don't we just mark this bet 'paid in full' and forget about the rest of it?"

Lorelai gaped at him an unpleasant sinking feeling in her stomach. The fact that he could just cavalierly shrug off everything that had happened between them in the past month spoke volumes to their lack of a future together as a real couple. She turned away to pick up her purse, not wanting him to see how badly he'd wounded her with his last statement. She had such hopes. And now those hopes were suddenly crushed and she found she was angry with herself and even angrier at him.

"You wanted your damn thirty nights and you're gonna get them," she snarled at him. "The last thing I want is to hear you saying I didn't hold up my end. I will see you tonight!"

"You do what you want," he shot back. "Which is pretty much what you usually do, the rest of us be damned."

"Fine!" Lorelai snatched up her purse and headed out the door.

Lorelai let herself out into the darkened alley. She paused, nearly going back to talk to him. She didn't mean what she said to him. She wasn't sure how to make things right but she needed to. As she turned back to the door, she could hear the sounds of chairs being slammed on the floor. He was still very angry. She sighed then decided it might be better if she waited until the both cooled down a little bit before discussing the issue again.

Lorelai turned and tamping down the growing feeling of disquiet, headed for home.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I may re-write the fight. I wanted to get this posted for Olivia Jane and this is the last time I make a specific promise of a post time. 


	14. Intermission

Okay two things I gotta let you know about this huge delay in posting. First this is the orphan chapter. It wasn't on the original outline for this story but after reading through the reviews, I decided I needed to change things around a bit. Add to the fact I was also horribly blocked as well.

Second, a great opportunity opened up for me so I moved. I'm a pack rat who turned into a purge queen. I am in the new place now and am in surge or purge mode. It either surges to the proper place or it gets purged (kicked) to the curb. I apologize for leaving you hanging but at least you had other great writers and for some a great new challenge to keep you going but from my pm's you guys actually missed me.

Sheesh I hope after the long break there is still interest in this story.

Disclaimer: As a nod to the hysterical FF discussion on TWoP, no magic markers or penguins were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

* * *

Intermission

As Lorelai made her way home, she again worked herself into a state of aggravation. She kept going over the fight with Luke in her mind and was disheartened about what it meant for their future.

Luke was angry and she was extremely irritated at him for not being more accepting of last night's pause in their nocturnal activities. Granted she could understand his point of view: the phone call had interrupted a near-perfect moment but given her current circumstances with both Rory and Sookie, she needed to be available to both of them. He just didn't seem to understand that. Lorelai realized they had been lucky that they hadn't had any disruptions on the previous nights. Only this one time. And it had burst the protective bubble they had been living in for the past month.

Lorelai mentally reviewed Luke's demeanor when he found out that Rory knew. He was upset. He was even more so when he thought Sookie might've known as well. If they had gone public, everyone would know but Luke was behaving like that would be the end of the world. He didn't seem to want anyone to know about them. While she wasn't about play town crier and crow about what was going on, she eventually wanted people to know that they were together. She wanted to be able to go out in public with him, hold hands, maybe even give him a playful peck on the lips in front of people. She wanted that comfort zone in a relationship with Luke. Luke apparently had other ideas.

Lorelai was pre-occupied as she let herself in the back door and navigated her way to the living room on autopilot. She absent-mindedly stabbed the flashing message button on her answering machine before she plopped down on the couch.

"Lorelai," Digger Stiles nasally voice whined out of the machine. "I've called and you haven't answered. A better, stronger, smarter man would have grown a pair and moved on by now but I think you underestimate my perseverance, although I have to admit even I'm nearing my own pathetic threshold. Call me. I'd still like to take you out to dinner." His voice droned on, "If I don't hear from you, I'll curl up in a ball in the corner, chanting your name then figure you have some mysterious medical condition that prevents you from dialing the phone and figure out another way to contact you. Call me."

The message barely registered with her. She was too absorbed in her thoughts about Luke. When the second message began playing though, she snapped to attention, coming to her feet, staring at the machine.

"Lorelai," Sookie began tentatively. "We got disconnected. You must be out since we talked on your cell. You seemed kind of distracted so I thought I would leave a message on your home phone." Her tone was questioning, uncertain, confused. "Uh, call me back if you want to talk more about the Dragonfly. Or about what is going on with you. Whatever it is I hope you will tell me. Bye."

Lorelai heaved a sigh. She knew she still couldn't tell Sookie about her and Luke but Sookie was already aware that something was going on and it was starting to affect their friendship. Given Luke's reaction this morning, she definitely could not tell her the truth but she hated to lie to her. She didn't know what she was going to say.

One thing she did know: she had to go see her. After their phone conversation last night, she couldn't just blow off one of her best friends. She had to tell her something.

Lorelai mechanically went upstairs and took a shower. Her mind swung back and forth from her argument with Luke to her upcoming visit to Sookie. As she got dressed she grappled with what she was going to say to both of them when she saw them again.

Once she finished getting ready she looked at the clock. She could go to Luke's first but she wasn't sure if they could keep up the subterfuge of a normal grumpy-diner-owner slash wacky-caffeine-deprived-customer. She took a deep breath and after considering, finally decided not to go to Luke's this morning. Almost immediately she reconsidered but then stuck with her original decision. She felt funny about not going to see him but she needed all the time she could get to figure out how to deal with their situation.

That left going to Sookie's. Even though it was early morning, it wasn't too early. She could go to Sookie's for coffee and they could talk. Hopefully she'd come up with something convincing.

Lorelai gave herself one final once-over and then was out the front door. Babette was in her yard, puttering around in her flower boxes.

"Lorelai, sugah, how's it goin' today?" she called. "You're out early."

"Everything's just fine, Babette," Lorelai called back to her. She bent her head and sped up so as not to get caught up in a long drawn out conversation. "You know how it's been. Dragonfly stuff."

"I can't wait to see the place," Babette called after Lorelai's rapidly retreating figure.

Lorelai kept up her fast pace and all too quickly she was in town and at Sookie's house. Lorelai hesitated before knocking on the door. After a moment, Sookie opened it and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Hey," Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Hey," Sookie replied uncertainly.

"Sorry about last night," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to hang up on you like that. I was in the middle of something and couldn't really focus on the Dragonfly."

Sookie nodded before standing back to invite Lorelai in. "That's okay. It was kind of late for me to be calling." She looked at Lorelai curiously. "What were you doing? You weren't at home. Were you on a date?"

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably as they stood there. "No, I wasn't on a date. It was just a little… side project, nothing important," she shrugged. "I'm really sorry, Sookie. Trust me, it was no big deal. I don't want to talk about it. Anyway," she visibly brightened, hoping she could get away with her flimsy excuse and deftly changed the subject, "I'm here now and ready to tackle all issues Dragonfly.

"Okay," Sookie agreed. She wanted to get to the bottom of Lorelai's sudden closed-off disposition but seeing that she was unwilling to talk about it, decided not to push her about last night's events. "I was just about to go with Davey. We both need to get out of the house." She paused. "Actually I was going to see if I could catch you at Luke's but you probably just left there." She looked a little crestfallen.

Lorelai swallowed nervously. "Actually I didn't make it there this morning," she admitted.

"We can go now! I would love to just sit there and catch up on all the town gossip."

Lorelai hesitated. After the way they parted this morning, she wasn't sure she was ready to see Luke. She was still mad and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. She also had no idea of what to say to him. Plus she wasn't sure if he might not be a trifle bit angry with Sookie. She hung back and watched Sookie put Davey in his stroller.

"Is everything alright?" Sookie asked timidly, finally noticing Lorelai's reluctance.

"Yes," she replied, "Everything's fine." Lorelai mentally shook herself. She knew it was inevitable that she would be seeing Luke; she hadn't expected to be seeing him so soon after she decided to stay away from him. They would both just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Perfect!" Sookie clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

As they made the short trip to the diner, Sookie chattered on incessantly about everything from the building of the kitchen of the Dragonfly to Jackson's vegetable crop being grown specifically for their kitchen once the Inn was up and running to a plethora of Davey "firsts". Lorelai listened without comment.

Lorelai stopped when they reached the door. She could see Luke behind the counter, working over his receipts, frowning.

"Lorelai?" Sookie questioned.

"Sorry, let's go in," she said grabbing the front of the stroller to lift it up the step and opening the door.

Luke looked up as trio entered the diner. This was the first time she had come in with anyone else and he had to wonder just what she had told Sookie about last night's phone call. Their eyes met as Lorelai led Sookie to the nearest empty table and she shook her head slightly and offered him a wan smile.

Luke was torn: on the one hand he wanted to rush over to find out if they had discussed last night but on the other hand he wanted nothing to do with either of them. He was still that angry with Lorelai because of the way they parted and with Sookie for unknowingly causing their rift.

Sookie guided the stroller out of the way of traffic and sat down at one end of Lorelai's usual table. Lorelai let out a long breath before sitting down with her back towards the door. They both grabbed menus and began perusing them.

Luke came over with the coffee pot and a couple of cups. "Do you know what you want?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai inwardly winced at Luke's tone. "Well, coffee is always a good start," she said without looking up at him.

"Hmm," Sookie scanned the menu, "maybe pancakes. Ohhhh! Or French Toast!"

"Give us a few minutes," Lorelai added, knowing Sookie would need more time. She braved a quick look up at him. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. He flexed his jaw before heading back to the cash register to settle a bill.

"I can't decide," Sookie complained, leaning her elbows on the table. "Whoa," she drew back as it rocked slightly. "Luke should fix this."

Lorelai buried her face further into her menu as she felt her skin flushing unable to say a word, remembering the steamy encounter that accounted for the wonky table. Luke had been right. Every time she sat there, she'd remember them being together on this very table.

Luke rounded the counter to head to the tables and Lorelai. His eyes involuntarily admiring her hair as he stopped by a nearby table to drop off a check.

Sookie noticed Lorelai's unusually quiet demeanor.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You aren't still mad about last night? Sookie asked again.

"Sookie," Lorelai exclaimed, mildly exasperated. "I already told you I wasn't doing anything important last night. It was no big deal. Drop it." She buried her face further into her menu.

Somewhat cowed, Sookie too hid behind her menu.

Luke stopped short at hearing Lorelai's words, his gut tightening. No big deal? No big deal! Everything that had occurred between them, every night, every kiss, every time they had been together wasn't important to her. No big deal to her. Unfortunately it was a big deal to him.

Unnoticed by either of them, Luke abruptly turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen. "Things are slowing up," he told Cesar. "I'm going to tackle straightening up the stockroom and putting the deliveries away. Everybody has been taken care of except for Lorelai and Sookie. Okay?"

"Sure thing boss," Cesar replied.

Luke walked the length of the counter, this time not sparing a glance at Lorelai's table. He had a lot to think about.

Cesar came out of the kitchen and approached Lorelai's table. "What'll you have?"

They both looked up from their menus. "Where's Luke?" Lorelai blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Since things have slowed down, he is off doing something else, so I'm running things," Cesar replied. "What'll you have?"

Lorelai barely heard Sookie tell Cesar what she wanted and didn't even know what she ordered, she just mumbled something. Where had Luke gone? She was hoping having him nearby might help them both calm down and resolve their fractious state of affairs but he bailed. Clearly he didn't want to be around her.

In the stockroom, Luke vigorously attacked the waiting delivery, ripping open boxes and putting the items on the shelves. His mind kept echoing Lorelai's comment about last night. "It's no big deal" resounded in his head as he worked.

He finished putting everything away. Not wanting to appear in the diner, knowing she would still be out there, he sat down on a crate and contemplated the past month, starting with the bet.

They had set up their ground rules he reminded himself. Thirty nights then they would walk away, no harm, no foul. They both agreed. He shook his head at his own folly for even thinking she might want more. She was sticking to the agreement. It was just sex to her, physical gratification, nothing more. Their thirty nights were almost up and right on schedule she was already planning her getaway. Hell, he thought, she must've already distanced herself if she was able to so casually focus on a phone call rather than him.

She was already gone he concluded, shaking his head. He realized he was worse off than he was before. He had hoped that after the thirty days she would still want to be with him or, if worse came to worse, he would've been able to purge her from his system and go on without the nagging regret of wondering what it would be like to be with her. Neither had happened. Yep, she was gone and he still wanted her, now even more so than ever.

But he had to consider what she wanted and it wasn't him. He had to accept that, come to terms with it. He'd have to find a way to quash his attraction to her. He would have to see himself as she did: diner owner, coffee provider, occasional handyman and sometimes friend. He would have to push this passionate month far back into the recesses of his brain, never again to see the light of day. For now their time together would be too achingly painful to dwell on but maybe someday, someday he would be able to look back fondly, savoring this month, remembering a time when everything was perfect.

Luke sat and stared unseeingly at the shelves, lost in thought.

* * *

Lorelai managed to get through everything she had planned to do for the day but she kept brooding on Luke's disappearance from the diner. She had hoped they could at least chat as long-time customer to diner owner or even friend to friend and at least try to get on a normal footing in the public aspect of their relationship but his absence precluded that. And it bothered her more than she was willing to admit to herself. She felt an uneasiness, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was definitely wrong.

She peeked out the back door and carefully checked the neighborhood, as she had done every night for the past month, then noiselessly let herself out of the house, locked the door and left.

Silently she made her way to town, thankful that everyone seemed to have turned in early. She made it to the diner, let herself in the back door and quietly mounted the steps to Luke's apartment, mentally preparing herself. As she reached for the knob she had her first inkling of Luke's mood.

The door was locked.

She rapped on the glass. "Luke? Let me in," she called quietly.

There was a long pause before she heard him moving in the apartment. She moved back a step as the door opened. He stood there, ready for bed, a questioning look on his face. Clearly he was not expecting to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hello, thirty days?" Lorelai tried to make a joke to lighten the mood and cover the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "We aren't done yet."

"I told you this morning you didn't have to come here anymore," Luke said.

"And I told you I was seeing this through to the end," Lorelai shot back stepping forward, almost crowding Luke to the point where he had to move back from the door to allow her to come in. "We really should talk about last night and this morning," she continued, moving further into his apartment.

"Fine," Luke agreed, closing the door and walking away from her.

Lorelai moved to sit down on the couch and Luke took the nearby chair. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Talk," Luke said.

Monosyllabic Man strikes again, Lorelai thought. "Luke, I really shouldn't have taken that call from Sookie last night," she began. "I didn't think. I thought it might be Rory and she was worried that she couldn't get—"

Lorelai, its okay," Luke interjected tiredly, interrupting her apology. "Like I said before, we've had a good run. Sooner or later something was bound to happen and it did. We were pretty much done anyway." His gut tightened as he repeated her words from this morning. "It's no big deal."

Lorelai frowned at hearing Luke's words. She had said the exact thing to Sookie in the diner just that morning.

"Are you sure—" she began.

"Yes."

"But what about these last few nights?" Lorelai questioned.

Luke pulled himself together with a supreme effort. "You can stay if you want," he said reluctantly, not sure how he was going to ignore her if she was in bed beside him. "Or you can go home. If you stay though, it's probably better that we just sleep rather than…" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Lorelai managed to successfully prevent her dismay from showing on her face. She felt her chest constrict painfully as the truth of his words sunk in. He didn't seem to want her anymore either. Vaguely she realized that he'd never ever even entertained the idea of them continuing on as a couple. Apparently he had no problem ending things now that the month was over. She was stunned that he sounded so casual, so matter-of-fact that they wouldn't be together anymore.

"If you want, I can sleep on the couch," Luke offered thinking that might be a better idea.

This made her feel even worse. Lorelai looked up and steadily held his gaze. "No, the terms were both of us in bed and that's how it should be." She swallowed painfully as she stood up. "I'll just get ready." She hurried into the bathroom before he could reply.

Once the door was firmly shut behind her, she covered her mouth with her hand and tightly squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing any tears to fall. She didn't want him to see that she had been crying over this. She only had herself to blame. She had told herself not to get too attached to him, not to lose her heart to him and then she went ahead and did it anyway.

She forced herself into action, preparing for bed. She didn't know how she was going to sleep next to him knowing they were through. Her eyes fell on his flannel shirt, the one she usually wore hanging on a hook next to her own pajamas. With a heavy heart she reached for his shirt and buried her face in the soft material. Even though she had been wearing it, it still faintly had his scent on it.

This will never do, she silently chided herself for mooning over a flannel shirt just because it was his. She deliberately hung it up and grabbed her pajamas and changed. As she went through her nightly rituals, she took stock of how much she had here on hand in his apartment. Fighting down the lump in her throat, she grabbed some of the lesser-used items. Since he was kicking her to the curb, she might as well start taking things back home so when the time came, she could make a quick getaway.

Luke was turning down the bed when she emerged from the bathroom, arms full of her clothes and toiletry items and watched her dump them on a chair. He looked at her, questioningly.

"Just collecting up some stuff to take home with me tomorrow," she said with a shrug. She noticed what he was doing. "Bed time?"

"Early deliveries," he replied shortly.

They both stood awkwardly staring at each other across the bed.

"Well," Lorelai began tentatively, "we should probably…." She gestured to the bed.

"Right," Luke snapped out of his immobilized state.

They both climbed into their respective sides of the bed and gingerly settled themselves, each making sure they didn't accidentally brush up against the other. An uncomfortable silence grew as they both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh, good night," Luke said lamely. He turned off the light and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Good night," Lorelai parroted.

It took Lorelai all of about ten seconds before she rolled on her side away from Luke, trying to blot out his presence. She felt the bed shift and knew he had done the same thing.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lorelai's eyes snapped open suddenly, inexplicable wide awake. She wasn't sure what woke her up. As she tried to drift back into sleep, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was at Luke's in bed, warm and comfortable. When she snuggled her cheek into her pillow, she realized it wasn't her pillow at all. She raised her head and looked down, realizing she had her head on Luke's chest.

More details of their position instantly shifted into focus. When she had finally fallen asleep, they had been on opposite sides of the bed, as far away from each other as they could get. She actually was surprised she had slept at all. They were in the center now; Luke on his back and Lorelai curled up around him, head and upper body on his chest, her right leg bent and casually resting on his thighs.

Lorelai noted that even though Luke was deeply asleep, his left hand was lax but covering her own on his chest, his right, though pinned beneath her, was dangerously close to cupping her ass.

She actually considered settling back down on him and going to sleep but their conversation last night replayed itself in her brain. He wanted out, she reminded herself. If she got all clingy on him now, she might lose what little they would have left after this bet was over and she couldn't stand to lose him completely. She craned her neck to look at the clock, noting that she had about ten minutes before the alarm went off. She couldn't let him find her all over him like this.

Surreptitiously she eased her hand out of his grasp. Once free, she carefully lifted her leg off him then proceeded to cautiously lift herself to scoot away towards her side of the bed. His right hand twitched against her hip and she froze, listening to him sigh in his sleep. She waited a moment until she was sure he wasn't waking up then moved the rest of the way, once again presenting her back to him. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful she had spared herself any embarrassment. She curled up, wide awake, waiting for the alarm to go off.

ENT! ENT! ENT!

Eventually Luke stirred and smacked the snooze button on the clock, silencing the annoying sound. Groggily he rolled toward Lorelai, coming up against her back; his hand landed on his usual spot on her hip and rubbed it. "Lorelai," he said hoarsely still half-asleep.

His mind tilted to full awareness when he felt fabric instead of bare skin. Belatedly he remembered that they were literally only sleeping together and intimate gestures were probably not a good idea in this stage of the game. He abruptly removed his hand. Fortunately for him, her eyes were still closed.

"Wake up, Lorelai," he said, resisting his morning ritual of brushing her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Okay," came the muffled reply.

Luke rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Lorelai flung back the covers and hurriedly dressed wanting nothing more to leave.

She was completely dressed and collecting her things when Luke emerged from the bathroom.

"I'll make your coffee," he said.

"No, don't bother," she responded quickly. "I don't have time for it today. I have an early meeting with Tom at the Dragonfly."

All he could do was nod in acknowledgment. There was another awkward pause.

"Well," she said pasting on an overly-bright smile. "If I don't see you later, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," he nodded again and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

ENT! ENT! ENT!

Luke was jarred awake. He was about to shut off the alarm when he became aware he was holding a sleeping Lorelai in his arms. He reached out and shut off the offending device before draping his arm around her once again.

He distinctly remembered going to sleep on his side of the bed last night. After she had left yesterday morning, he had not seen her all day until she showed up again last night to sleep with him. Luckily she had come by late. Conversation between them had been painfully stilted and it was a relief that there was little more to do but for her to gather up more of her stuff and prepare for bed.

And they had gone to sleep on opposite sides of the bed.

That wasn't the case now. They were in the center of it facing each other, arms wrapped around each other. Lorelai finally stirred and opened her eyes.

She was dismayed to find herself clinging to Luke once again. "Uh, sorry," she offered uncomfortably.

Luke was slow to release her but the moment he did she scampered out of bed. Instead of heading to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and made up a pot of coffee.

"You don't have to do that," she said when she noticed what he was doing. She was a little out of sorts. Usually Luke was in the bathroom when she dressed so she was self-consciously trying to dress herself without displaying too much skin.

"Lorelai, you can take the coffee with you if you can't stay," he told her. He watched her hurriedly finish dressing herself. "I assume you have more early meetings at the Dragonfly?"

"Yes," she said unconvincingly over her shoulder, finishing up the last of her blouse buttons.

He nodded, taking in her apparent lie in stride. Not seeing her all day yesterday and the way they had been when the alarm had gone off this morning was making him think.

Lorelai gathered up her things and headed into the kitchen just as Luke was pouring her coffee. He extended the cup to her and she put her things down on the table to take it but when she did, he didn't let it go. She looked a query at him.

"Makes it hard to drink if you're holding the cup," she pointed out.

He left go and she gratefully drank. She had missed his coffee yesterday. The hot liquid re-energized her.

"Lorelai," he began tentatively, "tonight is the last night of the bet and I was wondering…" Luke trailed off.

Lorelai was instantly focused on his words. "Wondering?" she prompted.

"Well," he mustered on, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over earlier tonight. Early evening if you can make it. I thought I might make us some dinner."

"Dinner?" Lorelai repeated uncertainly. After the awkwardness of the past two days, he wanted her to sit and have dinner with him? Would she be able to handle that? She sipped her coffee while she tried to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, dinner," he repeated. "We made it through the entire month. A celebration is in order." She didn't seem all that interested in the idea. He shrugged, a little defeated by the certainty of her refusal. He hurried on, "Or not. I just thought it would be nice—"

"Dinner would be great," Lorelai said, surprising them both.

Luke smiled at her, a genuine smile tinged with relief. "Great. Around seven? I know I won't have to tell you to bring your appetite."

"Hmph," she snorted at his dig at how much she ate. "You better make something good," she warned him. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be very hungry." She nearly cringed as the word Dirty! screamed in her mind but Luke just grinned.

She finished off her coffee and handed him the empty cup her mood lightening up considerably by the sudden invitation. This had possibilities. "I do have to go," she pouted.

He could hear the regret in her voice. "I'll see you tonight then," he said.

"Tonight," she nodded. She grabbed her stuff from the table and headed out the door.

Luke followed her to the door and shut it behind her. He knew he had to get ready to start the day in the diner but he could help thinking about this morning from the moment they woke up until now. Even if they went back to being just friends after this, he still had one more night and he wasn't about to blow off his last chance to be with her. They still had one more night.

And he would see to it that it was a night she would never forget.

* * *

A/N: Again major apologies for the delay and yes I know there was no smut in this one. We're in the home stretch folks!


	15. The Last Night

The Last Night

Lorelai sometimes hated being alone with her thoughts. Normally she breezed through her days, glib remarks here, pop culture references there and she kept herself and others amused. But when something was weighing heavy on her mind, it was another story. She would analyze, re-analyze and finally over analyze to the point of insanity, dissecting the minutiae of any given conversation, event or even just a look.

Like now.

Initially when she left Luke's she was flying high. His impromptu dinner invitation was so unexpected and she felt a spark of hope that everything would work out alright.

Then she replayed the whole conversation over in her mind again. And again. And again.

A celebration, he had said. They had made it through the month and a celebration was in order. He'd also said it was the last night. After running through the conversation in her head a few million times, each time she played it back in her mind, she was less certain that this dinner was the start of something for the both of them and more convinced that he'd had his fun and was now giving her the big kiss-off.

Lorelai huffed at herself for going down this particular path but she couldn't fight her nature. Every time she thought things were going her way, some monkey wrench got dropped into the works. It happened when she was sixteen with Chris, with her parents, with Max. The only time she bucked the trend was with Rory.

Just then the phone rang and Lorelai picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me," Rory greeted her.

"Do I know you stranger?" Lorelai pretended not to know her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Rory humored her. "I'm taking a break from studying and thought I would give you a call. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner. How things are going?"

"Things are just fine," Lorelai lied, biting her lip.

"Uh-huh, sure," Rory replied hearing a tone in her mother's reply. "Let's try that again and this time, tell me the truth."

"What makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?" Lorelai asked, startled. Rory always could read her so well.

"I can hear it in your voice," Rory told her. She paused a moment, "What's wrong? Is it Luke? I've been giving you and Luke some space to finish up your bet. I thought everything would be settled by now."

Rory did know her too well. Lorelai hesitated, not wanting to burden her when she had so much going on but she had to talk to someone. "Yeah, it's settled alright. Tonight is our last night together," she began.

"Last night?" Rory echoed, confused. "I don't understand. You told me he was too important to you, that the two of you were going to be a real couple."

"I did say that," she confessed, "and he is important to me. But he doesn't feel the same way."

"What makes you say that?" Rory asked, stunned. "He actually told you that?"

"No," Lorelai admitted. "But we had this stupid fight a few nights ago and since then all he's been talking about is the end of the bet. He doesn't seem to want me anymore," she said forlornly.

"I find that hard to believe," Rory countered. "As much as it grosses me out to say this, he's wanted you for a long time."

"Yeah, well now he's had me and I'm guessing he's changed his mind," she said in despair. "He's figured he's already gotten the milk for free, why buy the cow now?"

"Mom," Rory remonstrated, not wanting to dwell too much on her mother's and Luke's sex life, "you sound like a dirty Dr. Seuss book. You have to know that's not true. You have to tell him you want to be with him. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, but I've shown him—a lot."

"Ugh, please let's not get into that," Rory pleaded. "Have you actually sat him down and talked to him?"

"I can't," Lorelai replied in a small voice.

"Why not?"

"When we first decided to go through with this, we both agreed that once the month was over, we would go back to the way things were before," Lorelai explained. "If I get all clingy on him now and he's not interested then," she paused to take in a painful breath, "it will be all weird between us and I won't be able to go into the diner anymore because he'll be all uncomfortable which will make me all uncomfortable then I'll lose his friendship too. I don't think I can handle having to completely cut him out of my life."

"But Mom," Rory argued. "What if he IS interested? You're over-thinking this. You should talk to him."

"Maybe but you have to admit the odds and my history are definitely against me," she pointed out.

"Don't be like that. Maybe this time the odds are with you."

"Maybe," Lorelai conceded "but I wouldn't make book on it just yet." She glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "Hey kiddo, I hate to have to cut this short but I have to get ready."

"For what?" Rory was curious.

"Luke is making me dinner," Lorelai answered.

"Hmmm," Rory said speculatively. "For a guy who isn't interested he seems to be going out of his way for you."

"Yeah," she replied darkly, "he told me to come over for dinner so we can celebrate our last night together."

"Oh." Rory was silent for a moment. She'd had time to think about the two of them together and she was like the rest of the town. She wanted to see them together. If Luke made her mother happy, she was all for it. Problem was, they had been dancing around each other for years and she was sure both of them were too insecure to go after what they really wanted. "Just think about what I said," Rory reminded her. "Take a chance."

"I'll feel him out and if I see an opening, I'll go for it," Lorelai allowed.

"I am so ignoring the implied dirty there."

"Sorry, kiddo," Lorelai apologized. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Rory agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow morning before my final. Now I really have to get back to studying."

"Bye, kid," Lorelai wound up the conversation. "Study hard. I love you."

"Love you too Mom." Rory couldn't help but get in one last push. "Go get him. Night."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sat holding it, pondering her daughter's advice. Another glance at the clock told her time was awastin' so she headed up to shower and change.

She was deep in thought while she got ready. She did want him. Seeing him was always a major highpoint of her daily routine. He was already comfortably ingrained into her life and since they had been sleeping together, she could, oh so easily, picture having her whole package with him. But could they make it together?

She had to admit, he was a bit of a loner. He kept to himself and getting him to reveal personal information was like pulling teeth. She realized she didn't really know a whole lot about him. The information she did have on him came out in dribbles from other people, like the time Rachel came back or his relationship with Nicole. Hell, he'd even supposedly moved out of Stars Hollow and she was completely unaware. If they got together would he be more forthcoming so she'd learn more about him? Would she fit into his life?

She dressed with care, not wanting to be too dressy to overwhelm him but dressy enough to show that this dinner was special to her. She also didn't want to look too dolled up in case she was seen on her way to town. She was pretty sure she could get into Luke's unseen but on the way there, with it being earlier than usual, she would probably run into any number of townies.

So she ended up wearing her favorite blue blouse with the sweetheart neckline and lacy sleeves with a jeans skirt that, though a little form-fitting, came down to mid-calf. She slipped into a nice pair of pumps then took special care with her makeup, opting for a more natural look but still playing up her eyes.

She came downstairs and gave herself on last once-over before heading to the kitchen. It was just force of habit that she checked around before letting herself out. As she headed down the drive, Babette emerged from her house and parked herself in a chair on her porch.

"Hey sugah, where ya goin?" she called.

"I thought I might go to Al's then maybe to Sookie's later," she said, not wanting to tell her she was on her way to Luke's.

"Oh," she nodded. "You're a little dressy for Al's though aren't ya?"

"You know how it is, Babette," she latched onto the first excuse she could think of, "laundry day."

"Oh, okay sugah," she said as she rose to head back into the house. "Have fun!"

Lorelai waved and continued on her way. She walked at a normal pace into town and was pleasantly surprised that even though there were some people out and about, they were few and far between. Fortunately she didn't run into Miss Patty or Taylor.

She looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching before she ducked into the alley that led to the back door. She eased herself in and shut the door behind her, listening to the muffled sounds of diner before making her way up the stairs.

She knocked timidly on the glass, not wanting to just barge in unannounced. She heard movement behind the door so she knew he was there and after a moment the door swung open.

Luke gave her a small smile. "You made it," he said stepping back to let her in.

"Free food," she joked trying to ease her nervousness as she waked into the room. "Have you ever known me to pass up free food?"

"You gotta point," Luke admitted closing the door behind her.

As she stepped further into the apartment she was brought up short by an aroma. By several aromas. Whatever he was preparing was making her mouth water.

"Wow, something smells crazy good in here," she declared turning back to him. "What are you—" she stopped short as she really got a good look at him.

She had been accustomed to the flannel and the backwards baseball cap. His wardrobe never strayed too far from that familiar Luke uniform. She had also seen him dressed up for bank meetings but this was different.

He was wearing a dark blue-gray v-neck pullover and a pair of regular gray slacks, no jeans. The shirt made his eyes seem even bluer, even more piercing. He looked good—really good. It struck her that this was another facet of him she had previously not been privy to. And as she looked him over, she decided she could definitely get used to it.

"You look nice," she blurted out before she could stop herself. God, she sounded like a teenager.

Luke colored slightly at the compliment and shrugged. "Just thought I'd switch it up a bit." He eyed her appreciatively. "You look pretty nice yourself," he nodded.

"Just dressing for the occasion," she said nervously. "You did say we were celebrating."

"Celebrating?" he echoed.

Um, yeah, you know, um," she hated to bring it up but she had no choice so she reminded him of his words. "Last night of the bet," she prompted.

"Oh, yeah," he remembered slightly crestfallen but managing to hide it. His hopes that tonight would be the start of something special for the two of them were quickly fading. Inwardly he collected himself. She seemed to be fine with the fact that this was it for them. The only thing he could do now was accept it but he had to be sure.

"You're okay with all this?" Luke queried.

"With what?" she asked.

"The end of the bet," he replied carefully. "We agreed that once the month was over, things would go back to the way they were," he said. "You're okay with that right?" he asked hoping she'd say no.

Alarm bells went off in her head and she was afraid she was sending out some relationship vibe that would scare him off. He already as much as told her he wanted out earlier in the week and with his words was confirming it now. "Of course I'm okay with this," she lied convincingly. "Just like we agreed."

"Alright," he said, successfully hiding his disappointment. "I'm sure you're happy now," he offered lamely.

"Happy?" she echoed blankly.

"Yeah," he replied, forcing himself to see her side of it. "No more sneaking out of your house at night, no sneaking back in at a god-awful hour. You haven't slept the night in your own bed for the past month. Things can go back to normal." He managed to give her a weak smile. Behave normally, he cautioned himself worried he'd make her uncomfortable and frighten her off for good. If friendship was all he was gonna get, he would take it.

"I guess so," Lorelai agreed reluctantly. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying that she hadn't minded, knowing now for certain that this truly was their last night together. There would be no reprieve. He was so matter-of-fact about the whole thing. She struggled to match his demeanor. "I'm sure you'll be happy to have me out of your hair too. You won't have to worry about someone seeing me coming or going either."

Luke absentmindedly nodded not trusting himself to blatantly lie to her, knowing that if he tried, it would all come tumbling out and he'd look like some pathetic lovesick fool, forcing her to let him down gently, leave and never set foot in the diner again.

Lorelai knew if they just stood there like they were now, she would fall apart. She needed to step away and collect herself. "If we have a few minutes, I'll go gather up the last of my things and get them ready so I don't have to do it later."

The knife twisted in Luke's gut. "Sure, we've got a few minutes before everything is ready."

Lorelai turned and made a beeline for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Get a grip, you can do this she told herself. She couldn't lose him completely. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down, putting herself in the proper mindset to have dinner with him, spend the night and unfortunately close this chapter of her life with Luke Danes. She grabbed the last of her stuff.

Luke had let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding when the bathroom door closed. He was still looking for some sign; some comment from her that would tell him that she might be open to the two of them continuing on, maybe not know but in the future, but there was none. Gathering up the last of her stuff was a clear indicator she was dead-set on ending things, that was for sure. He nodded to himself. If all they had was one more night, he would make the most of it.

Luke was still rooted to the spot when she returned. He watched her pile a few articles on the chair. She turned and met his gaze. The silence between them suddenly stretched out awkwardly.

"Let me put on some music," Luke hurried to fill the deafening void.

"That would be nice," Lorelai offered lamely.

As the music filled the room, they stood uncomfortably looking at each other both unsure how to proceed.

"So," Lorelai said finally with a brightness she did not feel. She needed to focus on something else. "What's on the menu? It sure doesn't smell like burgers and fries."

"Oh, right," Luke seemed to come to his senses and headed back to the stove. He was relieved to have something to divert him from his gloomy thoughts. "No it isn't burgers and fries." She watched him remove the lid off a skillet and deftly maneuvered the handle so the contents tossed themselves in mid-air before landing back neatly into the pan, not a drop spilled. "We have Chicken with wild mushrooms in a nice Marsala wine sauce," he indicated the first skillet before picking up the second and doing the same hand flip to toss the ingredients of the second skillet. "We also have white spaghetti and steamed broccoli."

"Wow!" she exclaimed stunned by his expertise and by the fancy menu. She was grateful the topic of dinner itself was distracting her, making it easier to be with him. Her eyes strayed to the table which was beautifully set. "You are just full of surprises."

He chuckled, more at ease now himself, as he grabbed the plates and began transferring the food onto them. "Not really. You know I know how to cook, so this shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but I thought you only cooked diner-type food," she admitted realizing this was another thing she didn't know about him. She watched him finish filling their plates. Hell, he even arranged the food so when he set the plates on the table, it was more of a presentation by a chef than a local diner cook.

She sat down and admired her plate as he seated himself. She looked at him sheepishly. "You goofed on the vegetables though."

"I've seen you eat broccoli before."

"Not plain," she replied, "maybe deep-fried in dough."

He shook out his napkin and picked up his fork and pointed, "That should make it more edible for you."

She looked where he was pointing and saw a footed dish with a small flame underneath it. She carefully lifted the lid and peered inside. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Melted cheese?"

"Aged cheddar. Should make it easier to get down."

"You are just amazing," she marveled. "Does Rachel Ray know about you?"

He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "After all these years you've been coming into the diner, I should know what one of my best customer's vegetable preferences are."

Lorelai bent her head over her plate. Customer? All she was to him was a customer? Her resolve wavered slightly but she rebounded. They still had this night and she would be damned if she was just going to have dinner with him and go to sleep. If this was going to be their last night, she had to make the most of it.

She ate a bite of her spaghetti, planning to just shut up and enjoy her meal when her eyes widened and went back to her plate. "Oh my god," she said in amazement. The pasta had a light cheese flavor to it and it just melted in her mouth. "What did you do to this spaghetti? When you said white, I thought you meant without any sauce."

"The sauce is made with whipped butter and finely grated Parmesan cheese," he answered.

"It's so rich," Lorelai went on. "I can't believe you would eat something like this."

"I don't do it too often," Luke admitted, "but every once in a while won't kill me."

More surprises. Mr. Mega-Man, Mr. Health-Nut occasionally consumed the food he ranted against.

"So," she began determinedly, "what else do you cook? Any specialties?"

They dined as Luke regaled her on his quest to find the perfect lasagna recipe, to his love of authentic Mexican food which included making his own tortillas. She listened genuinely interested. She smiled at his enthusiasm.

The topic waned as they finished eating. Lorelai leaned back and drank the last of her wine.

"More?" Luke asked reaching for the bottle.

"No," she replied, picking up her fork to scrape up the spaghetti sauce.

"Why don't you just lick it?" he asked watching in amusement. "I'd offer you more but I want you to have plenty of room for dessert."

"Oooh," she clapped her hands together. "What did you make?"

He chuckled as he got up and cleared their plates, putting them in the sink. "It's a surprise. Just give me a few minutes and I'll show you."

As he filled the sink, Lorelai got up. "Let me help," she offered.

"No," he waved her off, "just relax."

"C'mon, Luke," she nudged him out of the way. "I may not cook but I love doing dishes. Let me help. I'll wash, you dry."

He shrugged in agreement and stepped aside to let her help clean up. Since he had been cleaning up while he had been cooking, there were not a lot of dishes so they made quick work of it.

"Go ahead and sit down," Luke said laying down a dish towel, "I'll get dessert."

As Lorelai resumed her seat, Luke pulled a cheesecake out of the refrigerator.

"Oooh I love cheesecake," she said excitedly.

"Not just any cheesecake," Luke corrected her. "Knowing you, it just couldn't be any kind of cheesecake." He quickly cut two pieces, one very large piece and a much smaller sliver. He set the bigger piece and a fork in front of her. "Have some mocha chocolate cheesecake, made with some of the strongest coffee I've ever brewed."

"Oh my god," Lorelai exclaimed in anticipation. He had combined her love of chocolate, cheesecake and coffee. She grabbed her fork, speared a small bite and tentatively ate it. Her eyes rolled in appreciation. "Heaven. Sheer heaven." She licked her fork clean before taking another bite.

Luke grinned at her as he sat down to his own smaller piece with a little flourish, triumphant in his success.

Lorelai laughed at his swagger, "You could have brought up a pie from the diner and I'd have been happy."

"It was worth it," Luke said in his defense.

They finished their dessert in silence then Luke collected the remaining dishes and cutlery and set them in the sink. Lorelai stood up and crossed her arms, hugging herself, jittery, unsure of what to do next. Slowly she wandered around the small apartment while he washed the last couple of dishes. She paused before the CD player, which was still playing. She closed her eyes and let the soft music calm her and she swayed slightly to the beat.

Luke noiselessly approached her, noticing she was off in her own little world dancing with herself. She turned toward him, still swaying and opened her eyes.

"Dance?" he asked quietly.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprise, never in her wildest dreams believing he could dance, but she nodded. He stepped closer, taking her into his arms. They moved awkwardly at first, holding each other at arm's length, dancing in slow circles. Lorelai self-consciously laid her hands flat on his chest while he lightly gripped her waist. She smiled at him briefly but found she was unable to tear her eyes away from his steady gaze.

As they began to relax, the distance between them shrank. Lorelai slipped her arms up around his neck as his arms were loosely draped around her waist, his hands resting dangerously low on her back. Still neither looked away.

Luke realized they were both leaning closer and he felt his spirits lift. He was grateful they would have this last night; that she seemed to want it too. Their lips met and he was kissing her and more importantly, she was kissing him back.

They continued dancing in a slow tight circle as they kissed, breaking for air when they needed it, always to return to each other. Luke parted her lips and her tongue tangled with his own, fueling the rising passion they were both feeling. Luke hands leisurely stroked her back, her hips, while her fingers slipped into his hair, keeping him close to her.

Lorelai felt Luke pull back slightly and she opened her eyes to look at him. His hands were at her waist, under her blouse and he was gradually easing it up. She smiled at him and raised her arms up, letting him tug it over her head revealing the blue lacy bra he had enjoyed so much the last time she wore it. She copied his actions, her hands going to his waist and pulling of his shirt. When she tugged it free, he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close against his bare chest, rubbing up against her lace-covered nipples. She groaned as his mouth returned to hers for another deep kiss.

Their dance took on a new intensity. Her hands deliberately caressed his naked back while he brushed soft kisses along her jaw line, working his way to his favorite spot on her neck. He groaned into her throat as her hands moved lower to cup his ass, urging him even closer to her. His hands went to the zipper on the back of her skirt, easing it down and giving her rear a soft caress before sliding the skirt down her hips. It fell to her feet and he adeptly maneuvered them away from it pressing her close as she swayed with him in her bra, panties and heels.

Lorelai pressed soft kisses on his chest as her hands worked their way around to his belt, deftly unbuckling it before tortuously drawing down the zipper, skimming his erection. He growled softly in her ear and she smiled against his shoulder. He paused their dance briefly to kick off his shoes and she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. As he stepped out of them he steered them toward the small center of a rapidly growing circle of clothes.

The CD player clicked off but neither of them noticed. They continued their hypnotic dance punctuated by long, breathless kisses, tongues playing with each other, nibbling each other's lips.

Lorelai opened her eyes and stared dreamily at Luke. He gave her a lopsided grin before closing this distance again to capture her mouth. She felt him bend slightly and she was swept up in his arms, without interrupting the soft tender kisses on her mouth. She stroked his neck and shoulders, her hands splaying over the corded muscle as he oh-so-easily carried her to his bed.

As he laid her down, she wound her arms around his neck so he couldn't move too far away. Luke stretched out beside her, brushing her hair back before cupping her cheek. He was lost in her eyes, which seemed to both beckon and promise him as time seemed to stand still.

Lorelai was astonished that after being with intimate with him for the past month that he could still surprise her. His hands unhurriedly explored her, his fingers languidly gliding over her skin almost as if he were memorizing how she felt. After a moment she joined in the exploration.

She let out a guttural groan as his fingers tweaked her nipples, the texture of the lace only heightening the sensations. She gasped when his mouth took over, his hot breath making her arch her back, offering herself to him. Her own hands wandered down his back, fingertips drawing light patterns making his breath hitch as well, as his mouth suckled her nipples starting with one then moving to the other and back again.

He slipped his arms around her and leaned back, easily unhooking her bra. As he removed it, she took advantage of the space between them, running her hands over his chest, rubbing at his nipples before trailing down his stomach.

Then he was back, his mouth wet and scalding hot on her breasts. His hand glided down her side to curl around her knee and bring it up to rest on his own hip. As his mouth continued its delicious torture, his hands moved of their own accord, drawn to the lace panties and down between her legs.

He kissed her again, a slow deep penetrating kiss that made her lips throb. She gasped and broke away from him as she felt the feather-like, delicate strokes on her lower lips. She eased back on her pillow, spreading her legs wider, encouraging him to go on.

Luke smiled at her actions and focused his attention lower. He gently massaged, manipulated and tugged at her clit, her moans and bucking hips spurring him on. His fingers slipped lower and he could feel the wet material. She was more than ready for him, yet he had no intention of stopping his exploration.

Lorelai panted as she writhed against his fingers which were working a steady pattern of rubbing and rolling her clit bringing her close but never over the edge to her wet opening, using the roughness of the lace to stimulate her even more to the point she was almost drawing his fingers inside her.

In desperation, she slid her hand down his stomach, her hand unerringly finding its way down the front of his boxers, trailing down the narrow line of hair that funneled down his belly until she closed on his throbbing member. He jerked at the contact, his fingers delving more deeply into her before he got control of himself and brought his gaze back up to hers.

All the urgency suddenly left them. Luke relaxed his head on his pillow, quietly watching Lorelai. His fingers continued teasing her as she reached lower to fondle his balls and run her fingers up and down his length. He leaned close and kissed her passionately, the sounds of their pleasure echoing breathlessly around the room.

The brief lull snapped and their desire for each other flooded back, full force. With trembling hands, Luke slid the lace panties down her long legs, over the heel she still wore and off. He eased off first one, then the other shoe, his gaze locked with hers, before tracing the tip of his tongue over her instep. An incoherent sound emerged from her mouth as a jolt of desire tingled up her leg only to stop between her legs. Her eyes begged for him to take her.

Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes he turned toward Lorelai and she held her arms open for him and he complied. Her one arm wrapped around his neck as her legs locked around his hips. Her free hand dropped between them to join his in guiding him home.

They both groaned as he sank into her and stopped, luxuriating in a very perfect, intimate moment. She caught his gaze again as his hips dipped deeper and he pushed further inside her. They surged together, each trying to get closer than ever before. Luke thrust into her deeply as her internal muscles quivered and griped him tightly urging him on.

It could have been minutes or hours when Lorelai felt the familiar flutterings. Her mouth dropped open as her body flooded with pleasure as Luke drove deeper.

"Oh," she rose up against him, eyes still locked with his and he kept on thrusting as she soared upward crying out his name.

The sight of her coming took Luke over the edge as he frantically drove into her, several massive spurts that had him dissolving in sheer ecstasy. He buried his face in her neck, hoarsely chanting her name.

Lorelai pulled him down onto her, not caring about his weight, wanting to savor this close connection that she shared with him at this moment. She could still feel the warmth of his release languidly spreading through her. They were both trembling and she ran her hands up and down his back, calming him, feeling fiercely protective of him in his state.

Luke finally summoned up enough energy to raise his head to gaze down into her face. She met his gaze unflinchingly, her mouth curved in a gentle smile. He returned her smile, his eyes drinking in the clear blue of her eyes, open and trusting.

His mouth brushed hers once, twice then settled a third time for a slightly deeper kiss. As he drew back her hand caressed his rough cheek and he pressed a kiss into her palm before withdrawing and moving to his side of the bed.

Lorelai followed curling around him, sighing in contentment. She settled her head comfortably on his shoulder and brought her leg up across his thighs and drifted off to sleep without saying a word.

* * *

ENT! ENT! ENT!

Luke's eyes slowly opened and it took him a few seconds before he rolled over and hit the snooze button. He rolled back to his previous position, spooned up against Lorelai's back. They were asleep in the middle of the bed.

He rose up on one elbow, grinning down at her sleeping form, remembering last night. He was about to lay his hand on her bare hip when his eyes fell on the pile of her belongings on the chair. He paused remembering her words. Last night had marked the official end of their bet. The bet was over but after last night could he let her go now?

He hated to admit it but he had to. He couldn't just assume that they would keep sleeping together as much as he wanted to. He deliberately moved his hand away from her hip. He reminded himself he couldn't touch her like that anymore. The thirty days were up and unless he got some kind of green light from her, he'd have to live with it. He moved away from her.

"Lorelai," he said shaking her arm to wake her up, ignoring that enticing expanse of skin on the nape of her neck, just begging to be kissed. "Wake up."

Lorelai slowly stirred wondering why Luke was shaking her. Every other morning he had gently coaxed her awake. Her eyes popped open.

"It's time to get up," Luke told her.

The distance between them in bed was not lost on her. She lay there pondering what it meant after so sweet of a night. The reality that it was all over came crashing home. She was glad she was turned away from him so he wouldn't see her disappointment.

"I have to open the diner this morning," he explained, regretting the fact that he didn't think ahead and make arrangements with Cesar to open. He'd give her a choice. "Are you going to get up?"

His voice sounded strange, questioning, almost suspicious to her ears. She so wanted to tell him no, she would stay in bed and wait for him to take a break but wasn't certain of his feelings. She couldn't risk it. She still needed him as her friend even if he wasn't interested in being her lover.

"Yeah, I'm getting up," she answered. She didn't want to throw back the covers and expose herself.

Unseen, Luke tense posture deflated a little. "I'll go get your clothes," he replied. He swung his legs out of bed, grabbed his boxers and slid them on before retreating to the living room where the majority of her clothes were. He picked up her skirt and blouse and headed back to the bed, snatching up her shoes and underwear from the floor and setting everything on a pile on the bed.

"Um, I'll go make you some coffee," he backed away to the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lorelai seized her clothes and fled to the bathroom. She hurriedly dressed, forcing down her disappointment. She'd treasure this month she got to spend with him and idly wondered if maybe this all-too-brief affair may lead to something else for them down the road.

When she emerged from the bathroom, he was fully dressed in jeans and flannel again, baseball cap securely planted backwards on his head.

"Coffee's just finished," he said when he saw her. He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she took the cup and focused on it while she drank. The hot liquid felt good rushing down her throat waking her up. She quickly drained it and handed it back to him.

"Well," she said.

"Well," he repeated suddenly unsure of what to say next. "Ah, well," he stammered, "I don't know how to say thanks for the past month."

Tell me not to go, she thought. "Oh, no thanks are necessary. It was…" she paused searching for the right word, 'interesting." He arched an eyebrow at her. Get a grip, Lorelai, she chided herself. "Educational."

"Educational?" he echoed unsure of how he should take her words.

"Yeah," she fumbled trying to find the right words. "I learned a lot about our local town hermit," she said lightly.

"Such as?" Her comment was so off-the-wall that he wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted.

"Well, I learned you can cook. I leaned you can dance and I learned you own more than just flannel shirts," she said reaching for safe topics.

"Oh," he nodded. She had said nothing about their nights together. He found it hard to believe that it wasn't a big deal for her. "Anything else?"

What more could she say without making a complete fool of herself? "I also learned to never again mock the Mega-Man powder," she said surprising them both. She shrugged at him. "I had fun." She gave him a genuine if bittersweet smile. "Thanks Luke. For everything."

"Okay," he nodded. She picked up her things and headed to the door. "I'll see you down," he said.

"No, I'm good," she told him calmly. "See you around." She opened the door and closed it quickly behind her.

Luke listened to her carefully make her way down the steps. He laid his hand on the door frame and leaned his head on the cool glass. "See you around," he whispered repeating her farewell. "I love you.'

* * *

Lorelai dragged her feet on her journey home. She had no desire to go home, back to bed or do much of anything else for that matter. All she wanted to do was go back to the diner and to Luke.

She made it home without incident and let herself in plopping herself down on the couch, tossing her stuff on the coffee table. She stared off into space, thinking.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she heard her cell phone ringing. She dug it out, noting that a couple of hours had passed since leaving Luke's.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hey kid."

"I know it's early and I wasn't sure if you were with Luke or not—"

"No, I'm home."

"How'd it go? Did you talk to him?"

"Well we talked but it didn't turn out the way I expected," Lorelai told her. "It's over."

Oh, Mom," Rory said sympathetically. "I was so sure you would end up together."

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai said sadly. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Look, I have a final in about an hour, then I can come home and we can wallow," Rory offered.

"Hon, no," Lorelai refused to drag Rory into this. "I know your schedule you have tests every day. You need to study."

"I can study there," Rory pointed out.

"No," Lorelai said firmly. "I want you to stay there. You have enough going on as it is. I'll be working at The Dragonfly so I can guarantee that I will not have time to wallow." She pulled herself together. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"After The Dragonfly opens, we are so having a spa day or something," Rory declared, not at all convinced by her mother's tone.

"It's a date," Lorelai confirmed. "Now go study," she ordered. "You still have a test to take."

"Okay Mom," Rory agreed. 'See you when finals are over. I love you."

"Love you too kid." She hung up the phone.

Lorelai set her cell phone on the table and picked up her things to take them upstairs. When she got to her bedroom, she set everything on a chair, deciding to put them away later. She looked around her room before slowly walking over to her bed. She sat down, smoothing the bedspread looking at the expanse of emptiness.

With a little sob she buried her head in her pillow and wept.

* * *

tbc

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a hard time wrassling with this chapter, trying to get the tone right. Yes, for those who were wondering, this was part of the outline. We aren't done yet.

Y'all are probably ready to kill me for not keeping them together. Sorry folks!


	16. Discombobulated

Aha! I've updated! Woo hoo. Those of you who were patiently (and impatiently) waiting for this should offer up your sacrifices on the altar of Hello Kitty. Yes, my Hello Kitty pjs seem to spur me on to write until I finish a chapter. Now if I can only figure out a way to wear them at work! Hmmm.

Reviews please if you are feeling so inclined.

* * *

Discombobulated

"Luke," Lorelai sighed snuggling into his chest.

She flung her arm around his torso pulling him closer. As she snuggled deeper, she realized the surface her head was resting on was not the firm, warm surface she was accustomed to but softer, squishier and colder. She opened her eyes to stare down at her pillow that she had clutched lengthwise to her body.

Lorelai groaned and buried her head in the pillow for a moment before looking at her alarm clock. Four forty-five. He was getting up right now she realized, to start another day at the diner.

She flopped over on her back and idly wondered how long it would take for her to shake off the habit of rising early. Somehow her internal clock was now set to Eastern Standard Luke Time. Since her last night with Luke, she noticed her routine more closely resembled his daily schedule rather than her own. She had always been a night owl, even on her most exhausting days, but instead of staying up late and sleeping in, she was in bed early and up-and-at-em at the proverbial butt crack of dawn. Four days had already passed and instead of returning to her own natural timetable, she was still stuck fast on his.

Four days. It had been four days since she had last seen him, that final morning when they parted.

She hadn't expected that she'd mark the diner and, for the most part, the center of town off-limits and cut it out of her morning flight path. But after sobbing her frustrations into her pillow that first morning, she found when it was time to go out to the diner and see him again, she couldn't do it. She couldn't walk into the diner and pretend that they didn't have a passionate month together with the best sex she'd ever had.

Instead, Lorelai had thrown herself into the Dragonfly renovation, hoping that if she kept occupied with that she would have some peace and not think about Luke. So far her plan was failing miserably. She thought about him almost non-stop, her mind replaying every single encounter over and over again in her head.

She missed him. She missed his smile, his eyes; his rants when she drank too much coffee. She missed the closeness she felt with him. More than the physical intimacy, though she missed that too, she missed his solid strength, the way her world would settle into idyllic bliss when she was with him. All it took was his presence. She had never experienced that with any man before.

She shook her head. She even missed the flannel. Boy, she had it bad. She just wished he felt the same way.

She turned away from the clock, hoping to drift off. If she got up now, the only place she could go was the diner. She was afraid if she went there, she would make a fool of herself, make him uncomfortable and never be able to show her face in there again. She knew eventually she would have to face the situation and him, but until she had some sort of plan of action, plan what she was going to say to him, it was better for her to stay away. If she went in there half-cocked who knew how badly she could mess things up?

Lorelai huddled deeper into her bed, trying to will herself back to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning Lorelai knocked on Sookie's door. She was still pondering about how to talk to Luke. The town square and the diner were tantalizingly close, distracting her but she had come to work.

Sookie answered the door a few moments after Lorelai rang the bell.

"Come in!" Sookie greeted her enthusiastically.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at her friend's joie de vive and hoped spending time with her going over the details for the Dragonfly would keep her mind occupied and off Luke.

Sookie ushered her into the kitchen where she had set up enough breakfast foods to feed a small army. The heavenly aroma of coffee wafted over to Lorelai and she sniffed appreciatively. She had been making her own coffee and while it was good, it was no where near the quality of Sookie's or Luke's.

Determinedly she set her mind away from Luke. She was here to work and brooding about him wouldn't do her any good.

"Everything looks great, Sookie," Lorelai complimented her.

"Dig in! Dig in!" Sookie urged her.

They settled down and loaded their plates and ate leisurely. Sookie had placed Davey's bouncer seat on her side of the table and she fussed and played with him while they ate. They conversed freely and Lorelai tried to be her usual witty self. Sookie never commented but every so often when Lorelai would fall silent, caught up thinking about Luke, she would catch Sookie studying her, concerned.

Once they were through, Sookie cleared the table, waving off Lorelai's offer to help. She busied herself cleaning up while Lorelai sat near the baby, making goofy faces, drawing smiles and laughs from the boy.

"Well," Sookie said as she hung up her dish towel, "I guess its time to get some work done."

Lorelai grabbed her bag with all of her notes and brochures on equipment, linens, textiles and furniture that she had been collecting to go over with Sookie and set it on the kitchen table. They thoroughly reviewed each item from bed linens to carpeting, wallpaper to pictures on the wall.

Lorelai planned her strategy well, leaving the assessment of kitchen equipment, potential staff and suppliers until the end so she was assured of keeping Sookie focused on the task at hand. As expected, Sookie's attention centered on getting through the non-kitchen details and they got through them in record time.

Lorelai glanced at the clock, surprised at how much time had passed. It was already nearing lunch time. Her mind wandered to the diner, imagining Luke going through his normal lunch rush. It took her a minute to remember Sookie. When she over at her, she once again saw Sookie watching her curiously.

"Okay, now we get to your favorite part," Lorelai announced.

"Goody! I have lots of questions," Sookie told her, finally in her element.

"Okay," Lorelai said looking through her notes, "shoot."

"You ordered the stove?"

"Last Tuesday."

"What about the refrigeration units?" Sookie shot back quickly.

"Waiting for you to fill them," Lorelai, amused by her rapid-fire questions, spouted out the reply.

"Cookware?" Sookie fired back.

"In the cupboards," Lorelai said without thinking.

"Kitchen staples?"

"Stocked in the pantry ready for use."

"You have the list of suppliers?"

"Right here." She fumbled through her papers.

"And why did you stop sleeping with Luke?"

"The thirty days were over and I—Sookie!" Lorelai said shocked that she fell for such a trick. Then she realized what she let slip. "You know?" she gasped. "How?"

"Ah, I knew it!" Sookie exclaimed, pointing at her as if to say 'I got you!' "I knew you were hiding something!"

"How did you know?" Lorelai repeated, shocked. "And how long have you known?"

"Well," Sookie smirked at her. "I figured you were seeing someone. What with the lingerie and you were pre-occupied that one day and with how strange you sounded on the phone the other night, I just put it all together."

Lorelai looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay," she admitted. "It was late one night and Davey couldn't sleep so I took him for a drive and saw you sneaking into the back alley at Luke's. I drove around to the other side but you weren't there and Luke's was dark so I put it all together."

"Who else knows?" Lorelai asked in rising panic.

"Right now, just me," Sookie replied honestly. "I couldn't spread that kind of gossip around."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief thankful that she had such a loyal friend.

Sookie clapped her hands together, "You and Luke! How did you get together? And more importantly why aren't you together now? You said something about thirty days?"

Lorelai hesitated uncertain of what to say then it occurred to her since the bet was over and Sookie already knew so she wouldn't be betraying any trust. It was time to come clean. She needed to talk to someone other than Rory about this.

"Remember the trivia contest?" Lorelai questioned.

"That was a while ago," Sookie said remembering.

"A little over thirty days ago," Lorelai agreed. "I kind of roped Luke into a side bet, never thinking he would beat me."

"And that is what he bet?" Sookie said her eyes wide.

"We were both kind of drunk and a little bit crazy that night. And yes, that is what he bet," Lorelai confirmed.

"Wow!" Sookie said, dumfounded then looked at her a little slyly. "So…how was he?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai said shocked, unwilling to give her any details.

"Wow," Sookie gestured at Lorelai. "You know for years I've been hoping you two would get together." She sighed dreamily then confessed, "I always imagined he'd take you on a table."

Lorelai remained silent but couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Oh my god!" Sookie exclaimed, noticing Lorelai's pinkening cheeks. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head and she jabbed the air frantically with her finger. "Oh my god, the diner! The table! You guys did it on that table in the diner! That is so sexy," she paused for a moment, her face screwed up slightly, "and a little gross."

"Sookie, he thoroughly cleaned the table," Lorelai said in their defense.

"Okay, okay," Sookie allowed then grew serious. "He was good?"

"He was amazing," Lorelai said remembering, a far-off dreamy look in her eyes.

"But you're not together anymore?" Sookie asked in confusion. "Why?"

Lorelai hunched over the kitchen table. "The thirty nights were up," Lorelai explained in a quiet voice. "He didn't want to continue."

"I find that hard to believe," Sookie stated matter-of-factly. "Everybody in town knows he's had a thing for you. They'd all be happy for you if they knew."

"That's the problem. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Remember the night you called me? Well you kind of interrupted something…"

"Lorelai I am so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Sookie," Lorelai assured her. "I should have handled it differently. The next morning he freaked out when he found out Rory knew and that I might've told you as well."

"Rory knows?" Sookie queried.

"She busted me coming home one morning. She was having problems getting me on the phone and knew something was up."

"So you hadn't planned on telling her?"

"No," Lorelai replied. "It was a fluke that she found out."

"Oh." Sookie lowered her eyes. "I was kind of hurt that you didn't tell me," she confessed.

"I wanted to, Sook," Lorelai said, placating her. "I needed to talk to someone about Luke and help me figure out what to do but we had agreed to keep things quiet." She shook her head, realizing she should have spoken up sooner, regardless of those silly ground rules. She could've had a sounding board, someone to help figure out what to do.

"So, why can't you tell him how you feel now that the month's over?" Sookie offered. "What do you say to each other when you go to the diner?"

Lorelai's eyes met Sookie's timidly. "I haven't seen him since I left that last morning," she said, coming clean.

Sookie's eyes bugged even further out of her head. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Four days. And it's driving me crazy."

"You gotta see him!" she declared. "You gotta tell him!"

"But Sookie, he made it clear that we'd have thirty days and that would be it. He's stuck to that."

"So what?" Sookie countered. "Who's to say that after spending a month with you, he might not be thinking he wants more too?" She regarded Lorelai closely. "Are you happy with the way things are now?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with him?"

Lorelai didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then tell him, just like that, plain and simple," Sookie advised. "I'm sure he wants the same thing. In fact, I'd be willing to bet on it."

"Oh, please," Lorelai threw her hands up in the air. "I've had it with making bets!"

"Then go get him!"

"Rory said the same thing," Lorelai admitted, her spirits rising for the first time in days. She looked at Sookie, drawing on her enthusiasm and her certainty that Luke would want her. Maybe if she just told him how she felt, why she thought it would work between them, maybe he'd admit he felt the same.

Sookie noticed the resurgence of Lorelai's confidence. "You'll go talk to him? Make it soon? Like now?"

"No time like the present," Lorelai agreed, her resolve strengthened. She smiled genuinely at her friend, grateful for her support. "Thanks Sookie."

* * *

"Cheeseburger, chili fries, tuna melt, chips on the side," Luke stated as he set down an order.

"We didn't order that," the man said.

"Sorry," Luke picked up the plates and turned to survey the lunch crowd. He couldn't figure out which table had this order. There was only one way to solve this. "Who ordered the cheeseburger and tuna melt?"

"Here," two women at a table near the window raised their hands.

Luke walked over to the table and practically dropped the plates down without a word. He turned and, whipping out his order pad and pencil, stopped at Babette's and Miss Patty's table. "What'll you have?" he asked distantly.

"Luke, are ya feelin okay today Sugah?" Babette rasped in a loud voice. She had noted his uncharacteristic behavior. "Ya seem to be a million miles away."

Actually less than a mile, he thought, just the distance to Lorelai's house. "I'm fine," he lied. "Lunch rush, lots to do. What do you want?" he prompted again, not wanting to get drawn into any conversations, particularly with these two. It was hard enough for him to get through work, let alone be sociable.

"Turkey on white with Swiss, lettuce and tomato," Babette replied. "Mayo on the side."

"Ham and Swiss on rye," Patty gave her order. "And you have been a little pre-occupied lately," she observed.

"I'm fine," Luke gritted out. The last thing he needed was to let them know what was bothering him.

As he turned away, they shrugged and went back to their conversation. "So you haven't seen her at all?" Patty questioned. "She's spending that much time at the Inn?"

Luke deliberately slowed his pace, knowing who they were talking about and hoping to get a tidbit of information about Lorelai.

"She's been goin' morning, noon and night," Babette replied. "It's been days since she's been in town. What else could be takin' up so much of her time?"

Luke continued on to the kitchen, his mind totally caught up with thoughts of Lorelai.

After she left that last morning, the entire time he was readying the diner to open, he thought of nothing but her. He was kicking himself for not telling her about how he felt. He'd decided he'd take her aside when she arrived that morning and tell her everything from his feelings to why he made that silly wager in the first place. He hoped she might have some feelings for him and would be willing to give a relationship a try. He mentally went over what he would say to her, how she might react and hopefully find out she felt the same.

But she never came.

He passed that first day in a confused daze. Where was she? Why didn't she come to the diner? When they amiably parted company that morning, everything seemed to be fine but apparently it was not. Luke mechanically worked, spilling coffee, goofing up orders and barely remembering to collect money to keep the diner on a paying basis.

That night he stayed up later than usual, hoping beyond hope that Lorelai might show up at his door. That they would talk and get everything settled but he ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting. When the alarm went off, he blearily surveyed his empty apartment before forcing himself to start his daily routine once again.

His second day passed almost like the first, except this time, he carefully went over their last night together, reviewing their conversation both before they went to bed and then the next morning. He couldn't figure out if he had said something but one thing was clear: she wasn't coming to the diner.

That night he did go to bed rather than wait to see if she would turn up. He fell into an exhausted sleep quickly but soon realized how much he had grown accustomed to her being beside him. He lost count of the number of times he reached over to her side of the bed only to wake up and discover it empty.

His next day passed in a confused blur. People came and went but Lorelai wasn't among them. He was oblivious to the increasingly concerned glances from Cesar and the townspeople; didn't see them put their heads together to speculate what was ailing their favorite diner owner. He was too wrapped up with his thoughts of Lorelai. When he finally went to sleep, he dreamt about the aching tender encounters they'd shared over the past month.

Which brought him to today. He stood in the kitchen with Cesar looking at him expectantly.

"Do you have an order for me?" Cesar asked when Luke just continued to stand there.

Luke was about to rip the order off the pad when he realized the sheet was blank. He had forgotten to write down the order. He shook his head at his own ineptitude and the fact that he couldn't even remember what they had ordered.

"Luke," Cesar began, "whatever's been bugging you, it has to stop. I've never seen you like this. What's going on?"

"I'm fine," he repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

"No you're not," Cesar shook his head. "Why don't you take a break and get out of here and clear your head? Take care of whatever is bothering you?"

Luke considered his words about to reiterate that nothing was wrong when it dawned on him that Cesar was right. Until he saw Lorelai, until he told her how he felt and found out if she felt anything for him, he would continue on in this hellish limbo. She wasn't going to come to the diner? Fine. He'd find her and they would settle this once and for all.

"Fine," he conceded. "I'm going out. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Thank god," Cesar muttered as Luke left the kitchen.

Luke stepped out in the bright afternoon sunshine deciding to go to Lorelai's house first. If she wasn't there, he could try the Inn or Sookie's. Hopefully he would find her at one of those places. Otherwise, he would probably end up going back to her house and waiting on her steps until she arrived at home.

As he walked down the block towards Doose's he tried to imagine how she would react to his declaration. Would she be happy? Would it make her uncomfortable? It didn't matter at this point. He needed some sort of indication of what she was feeling.

He crossed the street and was just passing the entrance to the market when he looked up and saw her in the distance. She seemed wrapped up in her own thoughts, barely paying attention to her surroundings as a car pulled into a spot right as she was passing by.

Luke suddenly slowed, some inner sense warning him. The car was some low-slung, over-priced vanity car, the kind of car guys bought for status or to show off. A man emerged from the car, walking with a cocky swagger that spoke of money, being spoiled and always getting what he wanted. Luke stopped in front of one of the fruit bins, watching.

Lorelai was quietly rehearsing what she would say to Luke when somebody stepped directly in her path.

"Gah!" Lorelai pulled up short before she plowed into the human roadblock that suddenly appeared in her path. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Digger?"

"Jason," he corrected with a smile. "Lucky me. I was about to stop and ask for directions to your house and here you are!" He smirked at her in a confident manner, sure he was overwhelming her with his unwavering desire to see her. "I told you I would find another way to contact you."

"What?" Lorelai said blankly not understanding why Digger Stiles would possibly want to find her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to deliver that dinner invitation in person," he replied silkily. "I understand from your father that you have been spending a lot of time starting up the Dragonfly. You've probably been too busy to return any of my phone calls."

"Um, not exactly," Lorelai replied noting his overly-confident manner.

"So," he said smiling broadly, "how about it? Dinner tonight? You'll have a terrific time. I am quite an interesting dining companion."

"Sorry, I'm busy," she informed him, totally turned off by his monstrous ego.

"Now I know that you're not seeing anyone…."

"How would you know that?"

"Emily has made no secret that she wishes you would finally settle down. She said you weren't seeing anyone."

Lorelai mentally cursed her mother for venting her irritation at Lorelai's life choices to complete idiots.

"Do you really think I would tell my mother if I was seeing someone?" she asked.

"So you are seeing someone?" Digger asked.

Lorelai opened her mouth but then closed it. She hadn't settled anything with Luke yet. If she told Digger she was seeing someone and it got back to her mother, life and Friday Night dinners would be hell for the foreseeable future.

"So you aren't seeing anyone," Digger confirmed stepping closer. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her inner forearm, near her elbow in a very intimate manner.

Lorelai knew at that moment without a doubt she could never go out with this smarmy man. Further, her gut was screaming at her that he was not Luke and only Luke was allowed to touch her arm like that which made her absolutely certain where her heart lay. But first she had to get rid of Digger once and for all.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Digger," she breathed at him and he leaned a little closer. "If you don't remove your hand you're going to pull back a bloody stump."

She said it so sweetly that it took a minute for her words to sink in. Digger drew back slightly and looked into her eyes, noticing for the first time, the repugnance clearly displayed in them. There was an added glint that told him she was not joking around with him and he felt a slight chill realizing she would carry out her threat.

Trying to save face, he dropped her arm, backed away and threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Standing in the distance, Luke found that he couldn't watch anymore. His blood boiled seeing another man put his hand on Lorelai's arm; seeing her smile at him, lean in and say something, probably intimate, that had him laughing. He turned his back on them, sick at heart. He had waited too long to tell her how he felt. She obviously didn't waste any time. She'd already moved on and gotten involved with someone else.

He hated the fact that he would have to stand by and be a spectator once again to her love life. He wanted to be an active participant. He was afraid that one of these times would be the last time and she would end up married to someone else then would be lost to him forever. He tried to collect himself and go back to the diner but he was rooted to the spot.

Lorelai rubbed the spot where Digger had touched her, confirming the insult.

Digger stepped backwards to the drive door of his car, not wanting to turn his back on her. "Okay, you've made your choice Lorelai. Maybe someday…"

"Don't count on it," she assured firmly. She watched him shrug his shoulder as if to say 'oh well', get in his car and drive away. She remained standing there, shuddering in distaste, needing a few minutes to cast off the unpleasant encounter and purge it from her system before getting back to the matter at hand: Luke.

"Ah, Luke," Taylor emerged from the market. "I'm so glad I found you. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Not now, Taylor," Luke growled, not paying attention to the town selectman.

"I really think you'll want to hear this," Taylor declared. "It's something I think will increase profits for both of our businesses!"

"Not interested," Luke finally got his feet moving back to the diner.

"Wait until you've heard me out," Taylor persisted as they crossed the street.

Luke paused on the sidewalk, knowing that Taylor would keep pestering him until he had his say. "What?"

"Well, people like eating at Luke's Diner and they like having dessert at the Soda Shoppe," Taylor explained. "I think it would be advantageous for us to put a connecting door between our two businesses."

Luke gaped at Taylor in disbelief and realized he had an immediate outlet to justifiably let off some steam not only about what he was proposing but about what he had just witnessed with Lorelai as well.

"No Taylor!" he barked at him. "You put in that stupid glass window while I was away. I already feel like we're on display at this local zoo we have here. I am not going to further destroy my business by having people traipsing in and out via some connecting door. If people want to go from one place to another, they can use the front door!" He stormed off down the block towards the diner.

"But Luke," Taylor jogged after him to keep up. "Think of the advantages during inclement weather!"

Luke burst into the diner with Taylor hot on his heels. All conversation in the diner ceased. "Taylor, I said no and I mean no!" Luke raised his finger at him threateningly. "You bring up the idea of a connecting door one more time and you might just get it courtesy of me putting you through the wall!"

Luke whirled away and stalked to the kitchen, the entire diner watching him go. Seconds later they heard the sounds of pots and pans being tossed around. Cesar scurried out of the kitchen and behind the counter.

"He's passing up a golden opportunity, Taylor declared prissily to the room, stiffening his spine. "He needs to look at the bigger picture." As he opened the door to exit the diner, Lorelai was on her way in. "Good luck," he told her as he left.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. She looked around the diner, noticing everyone sitting quietly staring at the kitchen. Her own head turned in that direction as she heard a resounding crash. Lorelai sidled up to the counter where Cesar was cowering. "What's going on?"

"Seems like Taylor is trying to talk Luke into putting a connecting door between the diner and the soda shop," Cesar explained. Another crash sounded followed by a muffled curse. "Luke apparently didn't like the idea."

"Apparently," Lorelai agreed sitting at the counter.

Luke suddenly appeared in the doorway and pinned Cesar with a look. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Um, yeah," Cesar said hurrying past Luke.

Luke approached the counter, noticing Lorelai sitting there waiting for him.

"So," he said offhandedly, "look who finally decided to put in an appearance."

Lorelai shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "I had some things that I needed to work out," she explained.

Luke just nodded, without replying. He made no move to get her coffee or ask her what she wanted. His abrupt demeanor was beginning to unnerve her.

"Ah, Luke," she began tentatively, "can we go somewhere where we can talk in private?" She licked her lips nervously. "I have something I really need to tell you."

Luke noticed how nervous and jittery she was and occurred to him she was going to tell him about the guy. "I don't think I want to hear it," he stated firmly.

"What?" Lorelai drew back in surprise. Whatever reaction she was expecting, it wasn't this. "I think you might want to hear this," she coaxed.

"I doubt it," Luke disagreed. At her shocked expression, he added, "That's right, Lorelai. My world doesn't revolve around you."

Lorelai slowly let out her breath, trying not to take his harsh words too personally. She realized she shouldn't have broached the subject after Luke's run-in with Taylor. It was poor timing on her part. When Taylor made him that angry, Luke seldom thought straight. She needed him to cool down first then she could approach him again.

"Okay," she said standing up not understanding why he was glaring at her but if she stuck around she would definitely lose her nerve once again and not be able to show up for another four days. "See you later Luke."

Luke turned and headed back to the kitchen without saying good-bye.

Lorelai heaved a sigh and turned to go. She would have to come back later. She knew she wouldn't get through another night in her current state of uncertainty. The confidence she'd felt at Sookie's had diminished considerably but she was not out of this yet. Not by a long shot. She headed out the door vowing to herself to return later on in the evening.

Oh yes, she would be back and soon. Her life and their happiness depended on it.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Times like this I am extremely grateful for the anonymity of the internet…. ;-)


	17. The Best Kept Secret?

All I can say throughout this story your patience has been appreciated

This one's for A-karena because I accidentally put her on ignore during my chat hour. Enjoy!

* * *

The Best Kept Secret?

It was early evening when Lorelai pulled into her driveway and made her way inside. After she left the diner, rather than call Rory or go back to Sookie's, she preferred to spend the time alone. So she shut off her phone and drove away from Stars Hollow to a secluded spot by the ocean, and spent the entire time thinking about her and Luke. For once she refused to let the negative color her thinking and mulled, coming up with the same result every time.

She mechanically made her way upstairs to freshen up and change before heading over to the diner. She selected her outfit carefully then stepped into the bathroom. While she got ready she let her mind roam over the last month and over the decision she had made today. She wanted Luke, as a lover and a friend.

The more she'd considered it, the more she'd realized how perfect they would be together. It was like they were meant to be. All those years of traded quips, morning coffee and explosive rants coupled with the unquestioning support each had give the other over the years and yes, those "moments" where they both wavered hesitantly on the precipice of something much larger, more permanent and life-altering all somehow fused together to bring them to this point. It had always been there but now instead of fluffing it off or ignoring it, the time had come to actually do something about it.

Surprisingly, the fear that he might not want her had diminished. It was still a possibility but she was would deal with that scenario only if she had to. She cursed Taylor for getting Luke so riled up that they couldn't discuss their relationship earlier. She hoped he'd simmered down enough that she could talk to him. Night would be falling and she didn't want to go through another night without getting things settled. They had wasted too much time already.

Lorelai left her house by the front door, not caring if Babette was out and about or if anyone saw her. She was done sneaking around. She was a regular customer at the diner and she could go there if she wanted, gossips be damned. Even if things didn't turn out the way she hoped tonight, she would still go to Luke's. If friendship was all he was able to give, she would gladly take it. She walked down the quiet street to the diner.

Her pace picked up as she reached the center of town, grateful that she hadn't run into anyone. Not that anyone could delay her from getting to him. Not now. She looked in the diner windows as she walked up to the door. There he was, as always, behind the counter working on receipts. She took a deep breath and walked into the diner. Luke looked up as she walked in.

"Hey," she greeted him as she approached the counter.

"Hey," he said back to her. He poured her a cup of coffee and turned his attention back to his receipts, keenly aware of her as she sat down.

"So," she said after a long pause.

"So?" Luke repeated looking up at her again. "Do you want something?"

"No," Lorelai's stomach was filled with butterflies but she was determined. Spending the afternoon, deciding what she truly wanted and what to say was one thing. Actually doing it was another. "I wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute."

"I'm working," he said dismissively. Luke was afraid she would start in about her new relationship and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be her confidante about another man. He wanted to hold onto the fantasy of her still being his a little while longer. He was also too raw over losing her so quickly.

"When can we talk in private?" she pressed. She needed to pin him down. "This really can't wait."

"I'm busy," he replied. "I need to be here if someone needs something."

Lorelai looked around the deserted diner. "You're expecting a crowd? Looks like the dinner rush is over."

Luke shrugged noncommittally. He hadn't had any customers for the past half hour so he had already shut down the grill. He figured on closing early but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Lorelai sighed, accepting his stubbornness for the moment. She looked around the empty diner curiously, the lack of anyone, even Kirk, suddenly dawning on her. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen a soul on her way to Luke's either. She stepped to the window and looked out on the abandoned square. Finally she caught sight of someone hurrying in the distance towards Miss Patty's studio. Her eyes narrowed on the figure and her brows knit in sudden suspicion.

"Is there a town meeting tonight?" she asked Luke.

"I don't think so," he answered, abandoning his receipts, now curious himself about the lack of people and grateful that she wasn't trying to tell him about the new guy in her life. "Why?"

"I just saw Kirk going to Miss Patty's and it's too quiet out there. Normally people are out and about." Something was up and she knew it. "I'm going to check it out," she decided.

Luke turned off the coffee maker. "I'll go with you," he stated. She looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "You said it yourself, nothing is going on. We might as well check it out."

"Fine." She didn't call him on his busy comment a few moments before when she told him she wanted to speak to him.

Lorelai walked out of the diner, followed by Luke who locked the door behind him.

"It's like 'The Twilight Zone' out here," Lorelai commented as she did a few bars of the theme song.

"'Outer Limits'," Luke countered. She looked at him. "Similar show, same type of plot. Just didn't have the catchy theme."

"Something is definitely going on at Patty's," Lorelai observed that the lights were on. As they neared the step she noticed something odd on a side street she seldom ventured. "That looks like Rory's car."

They mounted the steps together and Luke pulled open the door.

"This is none of our business," Rory's voice rang out.

Luke and Lorelai stopped dead as they took in the scene before them. The studio was packed with townspeople all chattering amongst themselves. Taylor was standing at the podium banging his gavel. Both Rory and Sookie were standing behind him.

"People, people," Taylor tried calling the congregation to order.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke blurted out

The room immediately fell silent. Everyone shifted uncomfortably trying not to catch either one's eyes. Lorelai looked to the stage where Rory and Sookie were standing. Rory shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"It looks like you're having a town meeting," Luke observed.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" Lorelai demanded. Here eyes fell on Babette in the front row. "Babette?"

"Well Sugah…" Babette hemmed and hawed.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Patty exclaimed and announced to the room. "We've been caught; we may as well come clean." She looked over at Luke and Lorelai standing at the door. "We're having a town meeting to come up with some way to get you two back together."

"What?!" both Luke and Lorelai said exclaimed in unison. Lorelai glanced at Luke who was glaring at the room in general before meeting her gaze. She shook her head indicating him she hadn't told them.

"All of you? How could you have known?" Lorelai questioned dumbfounded.

"I didn't tell them!" Sookie declared in a shrill voice.

It was Lorelai's turn to glare at Sookie. Her denial confirmed the fact she and Luke had been together to the entire room. Given his previous opinion on the subject, she was pretty sure he would be none too happy that their secret was indeed out.

"Oh honey, please," Miss Patty went on. "Sookie never breathed a word. We weren't sure exactly when you two got together or why, but soon it was so obvious."

"How was it obvious?" Lorelai demanded.

"Well Sugah, I spotted ya sneakin' out one night when Apricot had a bad reaction to some kibbled sushi. Ah, the mess!" she threw up her hands at the memory. "Anyway, the next morning, I was ready for ya, tendin' to Pierpont and his friends. They're just like kids, ya know? Ya gotta take care of em!" Babette nodded at her. "I saw ya double back and hide so I gave ya the chance to get in the house."

"That was weeks ago!" Lorelai blurted out. "You couldn't have known where I was headed or where I was coming from," she insisted.

"Naw, we didn't but by then me n' Patty set up the watch so we could keep tabs on ya and we figured out what was goin on."

"At least we hoped we figured it out," Patty took up the narrative. "We weren't sure where exactly you were going, we just knew you weren't spending your nights at home. We set up a whole system so everyone would clear out of the way when you headed out at night."

Thinking back, Lorelai realized she had been seeing less and less of townspeople when she headed out to Luke's each night.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Lorelai wanted to know. If she'd known they suspected, she would have gone to greater lengths to cover her tracks.

"We weren't completely positive the two of you were together," Babette's voice squawked. "We didn't wanna jinx it so we all stayed inside and watched!"

"I saw you the night it rained," Andrew piped up.

"I saw you heading home early one morning," Gypsy said with a smirk, "and boy, were you grinning!"

Lorelai felt herself blushing as she replied, "That still doesn't prove I was going to Luke's."

"No, it didn't," Miss Patty informed her. "But we could see how happy you were. You were glowing!"

"And that meant you were gettin' some sugah, Sugah!" Babette chimed in.

Lorelai colored even more brightly in embarrassment. She was afraid to look at Luke for fear he might be angry that she gave them away. She knew he hated having his private life openly discussed and she hoped his irritation wouldn't color his response when she finally talked to him.

"Oh but the thing that really tipped us off was Luke," Miss Patty continued.

"Luke?" Lorelai repeated blankly.

"Me?" Luke said in disbelief.

"Honey," Miss Patty said matter-of-factly looking him up and down, obviously assessing his finer qualities. "I've been around enough men to know when they're getting some on a regular basis," she told him. "The only way it would have been clearer was if you wore a sign saying you were shtupping Lorelai. It was written all over your face."

"Patty!" Lorelai gasped, shocked. Rory was visibly cringing at the podium.

"Luke, you lost most of your grumpiness especially when Lorelai was in the diner," Patty explained. "We could see you getting things ready for her each morning. You couldn't hide that something was going on." She looked at Lorelai. "The day you came into the diner all dressed up was priceless! Honey, at first he ignored you but we thought he was gonna have a stroke! We've been talking about that one for weeks!"

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands?" Lorelai questioned. "How many meetings have you had about this?"

"This is the first one," Gypsy called out.

"You two getting together warrants discussion on how it will affect the town," Taylor interjected as if it explained the town's nosey behavior. He received several eye rolls and glares from the assembly as he spoke and immediately clammed up.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and Sookie accusingly. "We would have told you, but we just found out this afternoon and we couldn't reach you," Sookie said in their defense. Lorelai mentally kicked herself for going incommunicado. If she hadn't, she and Luke could've been prepared for this.

"We're only having it because Taylor just found out." Gypsy added, shaking her head. "Stupid Kirk; he gave us the confirmation we needed then had to go spoil it for everybody by telling Taylor today."

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry?" Kirk wailed, cowering at the looks he was receiving from the townsfolk. "I thought seeing them come out of the gazebo was part of my dream!"

Luke made a strangled sound, recalling the details of that particular interlude then roared, "Enough!"

Everyone immediately fell silent.

"Enough," Luke repeated in a lower tone that still carried to all corners of the studio. He knew he and Lorelai had been caught. He was grateful the town didn't have all the details but there was nothing more to do but brazen it out. He looked at Lorelai, shrugged then shook his head.

"Fine," he admitted. "You caught us. You were right. Lorelai and I were together for a while but now we're not," he said, letting out a deep breath of resignation, trying to come to terms with it. "She's moved on with someone else—"

The hue and cry drowned out the rest of his words. The place was in an uproar, everyone yelling at once. Lorelai found herself in the middle of a verbal melee.

"Honey, how could you do that to Luke?" Miss Patty exclaimed.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Mom?" Rory's voice was questioning, uncertain.

"Who is it?" Babette asked.

"Be quiet!" Lorelai shouted them all down, stunned by Luke's announcement. Why would he think that? "I am NOT seeing anyone else!" she proclaimed to the entire room. "Luke—" she turned to him.

Luke had gone.

Lorelai leapt out the door without saying another word to the crowd. She paused on the steps and spied him shambling back to the diner.

"Luke! Wait!" she cried. She hurried down the steps and took off after him.

Luke, hearing her approach, stopped in the middle of the street, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing he now had no choice. After a few seconds he turned around to wait for her to catch up. "Lorelai," he told her tiredly, "I know, alright? It's okay. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine…"

"What guy?" Lorelai cut across his words. "What in the hell are you talking about? What guy?"

Luke hunched his shoulders, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I saw you with him today. The guy with the car. You were flirting with him in town." He didn't think he could feel any worse but somehow saying out loud accomplished just that.

Lorelai wracked her brain and suddenly remembered her final encounter with Digger. "Gah! Digger? You saw me with Digger and thought we were together?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you possibly…." A new thought struck her. "You were jealous!" she cried in dawning realization.

"I was NOT jealous," Luke growled in disagreement, still not meeting her eyes, scuffing his foot on the pavement.

"Yes, you were!" Lorelai declared. Her spirits were soaring. Now she understood why Luke was so short with her this afternoon. If he was that upset that had to mean he cared for her, had feelings for her. "I was telling him to leave me alone, that I was not interested! Trust me I would never date Digger Stiles!"

"Why not?" Luke managed to ask, hating to point out a rival's good points but felt he had to so she knew what she would be getting herself into with him. "He's got the fancy car, probably a lot of money and—"

Lorelai stepped closer, her finger moving to his stubbled chin to try and get him to look at her. "Sure he may have all of that," she conceded, "but you're missing the most important point: He's not you."

Luke's head came up suddenly and he met her gaze as the truth of her words sunk in. She was smiling at him, waiting for a response. She wanted to be with him. Without another word, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Lorelai's head spun, caught up in the intensity of his kiss. She felt the fear and uncertainty drain out of him, only to be replaced by emotion, passion and an actual physical hunger. It was like a blindfold being stripped away and she could see exactly how he felt.

Luke was stunned by the sudden turnabout. He was sure after Lorelai, he would return to his loner ways, watching her from afar, treasuring the time they spent together, never to be with her again. Yet, here she was, in his arms, kissing him with all she had, clearly and unequivocally showing him that this was where she wanted to be.

The kiss had started out in desperation but gradually changed to tenderly communicate their hopes and desires to one another. Her tongue darted into his mouth to be met by his own and he could feel the passion building inside her. He reveled in the soft lips pressed to his own, teasing him as only she knew how.

Slowly they broke the kiss; Luke slowly releasing Lorelai's lower lip. Neither moved away. Luke rested his forehead against Lorelai's, a small gesture to be sure, but it was like the last piece falling into place. This was how they were meant to be and she knew it too.

At the same time, they both became aware that they were in the middle of the street and turned to look back at the studio.

Rory and Sookie were standing just outside the door. Rory was grinning broadly at the two of them while Sookie brushed the tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Behind them, most of the town was jammed in the doorway, jockeying for the best view of what they would probably be talking about for a long time to come. Miss Patty had one hand over her heart smiling indulgently at them. Babette had her other hand and she was hanging onto it, shaking it with excitement.

Luke looked towards Rory and was instantly torn. He needed to spend time alone with Lorelai but he knew Rory had been staying away because of him and the bet. He was sure Lorelai would probably want to spend time with her now that she was here. He'd also have to figure out a way to win Rory over. Her approval meant everything to their future happiness.

Rory solved all of his problems in an instant. "Thank goodness you two finally got this settled," she called to them, her hands on her hips. "I have to get back and study." She gave them a look of mock severity, shaking her finger at them, "Don't make me come back here to straighten you two out again!"

Lorelai laughed at her daughter. "We're good, hon," she told her. "Go back to Yale."

Rory descended the stairs giving them both a jaunty wave. "I'll be back in a few days! See you both then!" She headed down the street towards her car.

Rory moving away from the studio entrance was like pulling the plug from a drain. Townies began spilling out of the studio and Luke realized that they were on the verge of being besieged.

Grabbing Lorelai's hand he tugged her along with him and headed back to the diner. "We've gotta get out of this."

Lorelai trotted every few steps to keep up with Luke as they scurried back to the diner. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered her in ahead of him before stepping inside himself. As he turned to close the door, Kirk was suddenly there, like he materialized out of thin air and moved to enter the diner.

Luke put up a hand to stop him. "The diner's closed, Kirk."

"But the sign says open," Kirk pointed out.

Luke flipped the sign. "The diner's closed."

"But Lorelai's in the diner and she's a customer."

"Lorelai is my girlfriend, she's allowed to be in here after closing," he enjoyed referring to Lorelai as his girlfriend. He glanced over his shoulder and flashed her a grin which she returned. She came up behind him and leaned against his shoulder, calmly waiting for him to finish dealing with Kirk.

"But the diner is always open after town meetings," Kirk insisted, still not taking the hint. The rest of the townies were assembling behind him.

"Since the town saw fit not to inform me of the meeting, I see no reason to stay open. Come back tomorrow, Kirk," Luke shut the door in his face and locked it. Everyone gaped at them dumbly through the glass door.

"Talk about living in a fish bowl," Lorelai commented. She grabbed his hand and tugged it. "C'mon."

Lorelai led the way to the curtain and preceded him up the steps. Seeing her hips sway enticingly before him, he couldn't help but reach out and fondly caress her backside. She shrieked in surprised and giggled at him over her shoulder, increasing her pace in her eagerness to get upstairs, with him right on her heels.

When they entered his apartment, she stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him, watching him lean up against the door. Luke locked the door and slowly approached her. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to her for a blistering kiss. Lips and tongues melded together deeply then deeper still.

Luke pulled away suddenly and stepped back, untwining her arms. "Wait," he said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Before we go any farther, we need to talk," he explained. "Somehow we always get sidetracked. I know we're very good at this part."

"Really good," she nodded in agreement.

"Exceptionally good," he added, "but I laid everything on the line with that stupid bet and risked too much not to make things clear now." he paused as he realized what he had just revealed.

"Luke?" she said questioningly.

Luke let out a deep breath, knowing he finally had to reveal all. "The night we made the bet, well, it wasn't the tequila or the fact you were all over me." His eyes locked with hers. "I've… had feelings for you for a while now. Making that bet was sheer wishful thinking on my part. It gave me a chance, for once, to ask for exactly what I wanted when it came to you." He shook his head at the memory. "I never thought I would win so I thought I was safe."

Lorelai stared at him agog. "Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"I was afraid of wrecking our friendship," he confessed. "Then you went ahead and read my bet anyway and I thought that if we spent some time together, you might like it and want to keep spending time with me. So I was determined to show you how good it could be between us but tried not to be too serious for fear of scaring you off."

"You certainly showed me how good it could be," Lorelai agreed, "and you confused the hell out of me by being so casual those first few days." She shook her head at their idiocy. They could have settled so much if they had both spoken up sooner. They could have spared themselves the agony of the last few days. "As long as we're clearing the air," she stepped close to him again, "I have to tell you how amazing every single night of that month was, but you know what night was my favorite?"

He raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"That last night we were together," she told him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I mean, I do like going out and I want everyone to know we're together, but that last night—we had a quiet dinner and did the every day stuff like the dishes. And we talked and danced and later made love."

Luke gave her a big smile at her confession. His hands were at her waist, pulling her closer. "So, we're really going to do this?" he looked in her eyes for confirmation.

"We better," she said. "I've found I can't sleep without you anymore."

He laughed, "I've been having the same problem myself."

"Awww poor Oscar, did he miss me? Did he go back to being a grouch?" she teased.

"He was even grouchier than ever," Luke admitted. "And lonely."

Lorelai laughed delightedly. This was the first time he ever acknowledged her pet name for him. "Don't worry," she leaned closer and said confidentially, "his lonely days are over." She had a wicked gleam in her eye as her hand dropped down to rub him through his jeans.

"I believe it when I see it," he dared her breathlessly.

Luke pulled her tightly against him as his lips claimed hers. They leisurely savored each other, mouths fused together softly, tongues pleasurably dancing together. Lorelai was dimly aware that she was being backed towards the bed and she felt a rush of excitement. Four days had been a long time.

As they reached the bed, they broke the kiss coming up for air. She kicked off her shoes and he did the same. Luke smiled down at Lorelai's flushed face, the heavy-lidded look she gave him, eyes sparkling with desire. His gaze dropped lower to her slightly swollen lips and he saw her flick her tongue out to wet them. He delved towards her open mouth again.

Lorelai tugged at him playfully and they bounced down on the bed laughing. He nibbled on her neck, her sighs urging him on as he felt her fumbling with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

"We probably should've undressed before we got in bed," Lorelai said in frustration as she fought to get his shirt off. She managed to get it off and started attacking his t-shirt. She had more success with that, quickly pulling it up and off before burying her face in the expanse of bare skin now displayed, alternating between soft kisses and rousing flicks of her tongue.

"We'll manage," he assured her easing down the zipper of her pants. His hands brushed the fabric down, lifting her when necessary and worked them down to her knees so she was able to kick them off. His hands glided up her hips to her waist and under her shirt, easing it up. She raised her arms as he tugged the shirt off, stopping in surprise as he saw the red lace bra. "Wow," he said absurdly pleased by her choice of lingerie, knowing she had worn it just for him, "you brought out the big guns."

"Hey, don't make my girls into weapons of mass destruction," she quipped, the gasped, "Ohhh." Her eyes fluttered closed and he cupped them, his warm breath washing over her as he trailed his lips over the lace. He drew a hardened nipple into his mouth and suckled it hard.

She arched up against him, her hands fumbling for the zipper of his jeans and managed to open it just as he unclasped her bra and peeled it back exposing her breasts. He immediately returned to her nipples, his hot, wet mouth deliciously scorching the sensitive nubs. She could feel herself getting wet as the aching jolts of desire ran through her body to stop between her legs.

Luke moved away slightly and shed his jeans and boxers, his mouth moving with a maddening slowness down her rib cage, nipping and sucking at the satiny soft skin while he eased off her thong.

"Oh," she sighed dreamily, her hands exploring his shoulders. Her breath hitched slightly as he rimmed her belly button. "Ah, I love you," slipped out.

Lorelai's eyes flared wide when she realized what she had just said. It wasn't that she thought they weren't headed in that direction but that it may be too soon to make such a declaration.

Luke felt her pause and immediately rose up over her, hovering so he could see her face. "Lorelai," he said quietly, "I love you too." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I have for a very long time now," he admitted simply.

She smiled at him, relieved that they truly were in the same spot in terms of their relationship. He leaned over and kissed her closed eyelids, his forefinger lightly tracing the shape of her delicate eyebrows. Her hands traveled south once again and closed around his throbbing shaft. His mouth dropped open and he groaned.

Taking control, she pushed at his shoulder until he was on his back and she threw a leg over his thighs and straddled him easily. With one hand planted above his right shoulder, she ran her fingers up and down his length, marveling at the warmth of his response. He quivered beneath her. His hand cupped her cheek and she pressed a tender kiss in his palm before his hand threaded through her hair to her neck and he pulled her down for another hot kiss.

"Oscar seems just about ready," she teased him softly when she leaned back.

"Four days Lorelai," he countered. "After the past month, he's been more than ready. Four days is an eternity."

Lorelai maneuvered herself up his body, positioning him at her entrance. Neither was in the mood to prolong the waiting but they both wanted to savor this particular moment when any thoughts about bets or confusion about the other's feelings were whisked away to be replaced by their certainty.

Luke's hand joined hers but before she could guide him home, he rubbed his tip against her opening, her wetness searing him. Lorelai sank down on him the same moment he thrust up and they were joined. Luke pulled her down so her breasts were resting on his chest. Their slow undulating movements caused her nipples to brush up against his chest hair, further inflaming her.

All too quickly they increased the pace, unable to go slowly in the face of their uncontrollable passion. His hands were at her hips, raising her up, changing their speed and direction, guiding her to the ultimate goal they both so desperately sought as he drove inside her again and again.

She achieved it moments later, throwing her head back and crying out in ecstasy, hopelessly consumed by a whirlwind of delight and loving every minute of it.

She was coming back down to earth when he flipped her on her back and began to thrust more vigorously. She loved the rapturous expression on his face: eyes half-closed, a look of love and adoration written all over his face.

Luke had held off as long as he could, but the way her internal muscles were clenching up and down his shaft was too much for him. He exploded inside her, her gasp of surprise indicating that he had catapulted her upwards once again making him thrust uncontrollably at a frantic pace until they collapsed together in an exhausted heap.

"Oh god," Lorelai ground out. She wasn't sure how they managed it but it was even better than it had been. As she clung to him, she decided it was that much more intense because they truly knew how they felt about each other and that assurance and comfort took them beyond the realm of just having great sex.

Not wanting to crush her, Luke moved and gently withdrew, grinning at her whimper of protest. He settled himself close to her as her hands reached out and pulled him even closer.

"Don't wander off," she warned him.

"Not a chance," he replied. Now that the weight of the past few days was lifted and they had both been sated he felt himself losing his grip on consciousness in favor of sleep. "Just give me a few minutes," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Lorelai was just as exhausted and her head found that familiar spot on his shoulder. "A little nap won't hurt. We have plenty of time." She dropped off herself, content.

* * *

When Lorelai opened her eyes she immediately frowned. Something was not quite right. She looked at Luke sleeping soundly beside her, then the apartment but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and laid her head back on his chest and nearly drifted off again but the bright morning light was making it difficult.

She raised her head again. That was it. Bright sunlight. She looked at the windows then craned her neck to check the time. Eight-thirty.

"Luke," she nudged him. "We overslept," she poked him in the side earning a growl from him. "C'mon, get up, it's late and you have to open the diner."

"Stop that," he grumbled, turning slightly to look at the clock, "and no, I don't have to open the diner. I arranged for Cesar to run the place for a few days."

"You were that sure we were going to get together?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I thought I would need to go away to come to terms with you and that guy Dunghead," he said sleepily.

"Digger," Lorelai giggled.

"Whatever. So since I have the next few days off, I'll have to find something to occupy my time," he said closing his eyes once more and going back to sleep.

Lorelai was too wide awake to go back to sleep but she didn't want to interrupt his rest. "Go back to sleep," she said brushing a kiss on his mouth. "I'm gonna grab a shower."

She grabbed her purse as she went into the bathroom and fished out a pony-tail holder to put up her hair. She looked around the bathroom making a mental note to start ferrying her stuff back over as soon as she could. She turned on the shower, tested the water then got in.

Lorelai lifted her face to the refreshing spray, letting the water course over her body. She grinned idiotically to herself remembering the past night. They had fallen asleep but Luke had awakened her with sultry kisses in the middle of the night and they'd come together once again, reveling in the sheer bliss of their lovemaking. She grabbed the shower gel and lathered up her body, her expression distant in memory.

The shower curtain was yanked open and Luke stepped in the shower behind her then yanked the curtain closed again.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said surprised.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're in here all wet and naked?" he asked reasonably as he stepped up behind her. His hands slid into the sudsy lather and he sucked on her ear lobe. "I thought I'd wash your back."

His hands were roaming down her rib cage to her belly and back up again before cupping her soapy breasts. The lather had collected on her nipples, her hardened peaks rising up out of the foam. Luke's thumbs deliciously stroked them, making her arch against him.

"That's not my back," she moaned.

"Can't just do your back when other parts of you need attention," his whispered hotly into her ear enjoying the slippery feel of her skin. "Or do you want me to stop?" he offered moving his hands away from her body.

Lorelai quickly reached for his hands, sending one to her breasts and sliding the other down her body, between her legs. "Don't you dare stop," she warned him.

Her head fell back on his shoulder as his fingers went to work between her legs. He rolled and tugged at her clit, flicking it lightly with his thumb, his actions making her gasp and sob in delight as he worked her aroused body. He played with her wet opening, testing her wetness, sliding his fingers in and out of her easily. His other hand moved from one breast to the other, squeezing and massaging them before guiding her under the spray to rinse her off.

As soon as the soap was gone, Luke turned her to face him and pressed her up against the cool tile. She gasped momentarily at the cold before her own overheated body warmed things up. She looped her arms around his neck, her body screaming for his.

"I want you now," she begged unable to wait any longer.

He lifted her legs around his waist and let her slide down the tile, letting gravity drive his entry home. She wriggled against him, her insides beginning to throb in sync with his pulsating erection. She let him control the dance and he thrust again and again as he moved her up and down the slick tile.

"Ohhhhh!" she cried out, feeling the first flutterings of her orgasm. She clenched around him and heard him hiss in her ear. "Don't stop, don't stop!" she chanted.

Luke kept up the pace, not hesitating for a moment, wringing every last ounce of control he had to prolong her release. He shot his load in massive spurts, once, twice, a third time before he finally stopped, the two of them wrapped around each other unable to do anything more than cling to each other.

It took several minutes before Lorelai became aware of her surroundings. She clutched him closer, reveling in the perfect intimacy. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Luke…" she said in horror. The water was freezing cold.

"I got it," Luke twisted the knob shutting off the spray but the damage was already done.

They were both shivering as he helped her out of the shower.

"Sorry," she apologized knowing that he had taken the brunt of the cold water on his back.

Luke grabbed a large bath towel and flung it around her like a cape before drawing her flush against his body. His large hands rubbed the soft cotton vigorously over her body, both trying to warm her up and dry her off. She tried to return the favor and dried him off with the leftover parts of the towel.

As he reached the softer, more sensitive areas of her body, his hands slowed and he rubbed her in a more rousing, circular motion. She could feel him hardening against her belly and felt her knees go weak.

"Again?" she said in mock horror. His hands reached lower and he picked her up carrying her back to the bed. "You keep this up and I will need some major food to keep up my strength."

He had the audacity to smirk at her. "I'll feed you eventually," he promised right before his mouth covered hers.

* * *

"Hmmm," Lorelai sighed, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. They had finally gotten dressed. Her growling stomach reminded Luke that if he wanted her to actively participate in bed, she needed sustenance and lots of it.

"Almost ready?" she asked him.

"Yep," he replied, rubbing his hands on her hips, smoothing the fabric that covered them.

"None of that now," she said stepping away from him. "Food first, then I've got a meeting at the Dragonfly. If you're a good boy you can come with me and then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Works for me," he gave her a lop-sided grin. "I can't wait to get you alone again."

"About that," she began tentatively, "after this past month and all the stuff we did…there was one thing we never got to try…"

"What was that?" he asked surprised, his mind going over all the unusual scenarios they had enjoyed.

"My place," she said simply.

"Works for me," he repeated, grinning more broadly. "I've got nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Ooooh, you mean we can spend the whole day in bed?" she clapped her hands eagerly.

"Let me lay in for some supplies this afternoon before we go to your house," he replied. "I have a feeling we are going to work up quite an appetite, and we're going to need something more substantial than pop tarts and red vines," he paused a little warily. "Are you sure you want to go down there now?" he queried. The last thing he wanted to do was go down to the diner. "They're probably all waiting for us."

"I'm sure they are," she agreed. "But we need to ignore their busybody ways and they need to get used to us being together as a couple." She grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "Let's get this over with."

He reluctantly followed her down the steps. As soon as they stepped through the curtain, they heard, "There they are!" coming from Babette. She was sitting at a table in the corner with Miss Patty. She waved them over.

"Oh sugah, look at you, you look so happy!" Babette gushed.

"Thanks, Babette," Lorelai replied.

"I'm so glad you finally put in an appearance. I was just about to leave. Morey has a gig in New York but I hoped to see you two!" Her voice carried to all parts of the diner and more patrons were looking there way.

"Yeah, Babette, you've seen us," Luke said uncomfortably. Both women were studying them way to close for comfort. He steered Lorelai away from them and over to her usual table.

"Darn, I gotta go," Babette said stopping at the table, "But we'll catch up when I get back!" she declared.

Luke shot a pained look at Lorelai who subtly shook her head. Let the townies speculate, she wasn't giving up any details.

"So, coffee to start out with?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and he walked away. After a minute, Miss Patty sashayed up and sat down at the table.

"Honey, I can't tell you how happy we all are for the two of you," Patty began.

"Thanks Patty. We're pretty happy about it too."

Luke walked back up and set down a cup of coffee. "Do you know what you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm," Lorelai looked at the menu, knowing she could probably order anything and he wouldn't object.

"A girl's gotta keep her strength up," Patty observed. She leaned on the table and drew back as it wobbled. "Luke you still haven't fixed this table?"

"I'll take care of it, I promise."

"Ah, this table reminds me of a time in sixty-eight at the Desert Palms after Ole Blue Eyes finished his last set. The drummer in his band, oh what a man! The club was closed and—" Patty stopped suddenly as she put two and two together. She noticed Lorelai was inordinately absorbed in her menu and Luke was focused on his order pad. "Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"Patty," Lorelai ground out warningly. The last thing she wanted was this particular tidbit to make the rounds.

Patty fell silent for a moment, her gaze darting between the two. Who was she to interrupt the course of true love? "Don't worry honey, you're secret's safe with me." She looked at Lorelai in approval. "I'm impressed," she told her. She looked at Luke who was trying his best to fight down the color rising in his cheeks. "And you," she said unrelentingly, "there's hope for you yet!"

At that Luke turned and fled to the kitchen. Patty chuckled and patted Lorelai on the arm. "You'll tell him I'll keep quiet?"

"I will," Lorelai assured her in relief, "and thanks."

"Oh honey, it's my pleasure." She got up and left.

After about ten minutes, Luke came back to the table, followed by Cesar. Both were bearing plates of food and Luke brought along the coffee pot.

"Um, is everything okay?" he inquired tentatively.

"Everything's great," she confirmed. She looked at all the food. "Wow, you brought enough to feed and army!"

"Nope, just you," he smirked.

"Hey!" she said in mock irritation. After a minute she relaxed and dug into the food, satisfying her hunger. They ate slowly, talking briefly until finally they were finished. Luke cleared the table then returned.

"You will fix the table though won't you?" she requested once they were out on the sidewalk. "I don't want anyone else making that connection."

I'll take care of it," he told her. His arm went around her waist.

"It's so great that we can walk around and be open like this," she said excitedly, nodding as they passed Gypsy. "We don't have to hide anymore. We can do anything we want!" She looked at him sideways. "We can even have another bet!"

"You sure you want to do that?" he countered with a gleam in his eye. He had a feeling any bets he made with her from here on out were going to be of the dirty kind. "You lost the last one," he reminded her.

"I don't know about that," she said twining her fingers with his. "I think we both won."

Luke squeezed her hand in agreement and they headed off to the Dragonfly.

The End!!

* * *

Woo hoo, I did it! Shout out to Mags: I wanted to crown her when she pretty much posted Lorelai's last line a few days ago on TWoP but it's all good.

Filo, hope you liked the wet smut.

Hope you all enjoyed this one. Give me some time to recover before I start the next one. Reviews please if you feel like it! Thanks again and remember the sexual disclaimer: Please try this at home!

Woo hoo! Now I get to read all the updates!


End file.
